


Head Down Low

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Genetic Engineering, High School, M/M, Rape, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэн не такой, как все. Он отличается от других на генетическом уровне. Его будущее не предопределено, его ничего не ждёт в жизни. Все относятся к нему как к грязи под ногами. Кроме одного человека - Фила Лестера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Head Down Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153772) by [Rhensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhensis/pseuds/Rhensis). 



Дэн всегда смотрел вниз.

Никто не хотел его видеть, так что он облегчал им задачу. Он слишком высокий, чтобы быть незаметным, и слишком известен, чтобы совсем избежать внимания, но, по крайней мере, если он отведёт взгляд, то никого им не оскорбит. Впрочем, его существование само по себе уже было оскорблением.

Даже учителя старались держаться от него подальше. Он их не винил, потому что знал: им неприятно, что в их классе есть грязнокровка. Единственной причиной, почему Дэн ходил в обычную школу, а не в одну из "специальных" (которые больше больше были похожи на исправительные колонии, но все об этом умалчивали), располагавшихся на другом конце города, были его родители и то, как они похожи на всех, кто его окружал. Нормальные. Он был случайностью, ошибкой. Иногда он мечтал, чтобы мама избавилась от него, когда у неё была такая возможность.

Дэн споткнулся и тихо выругался. Конечно, он слишком неуклюжий. Он - человек, которому нужно быть настолько невидимым, насколько это вообще возможно. Грохнуться на пол посреди школьного коридора, полного учеников - не лучший способ быть незаметным.

Но как бы то ни было, он пережил здесь уже шесть лет. И этот год он тоже сможет пережить.

Первый раз с того момента, как он переступил порог, Дэн поднял взгляд и осмотрелся. Всё было как всегда. Высокие стены, выкрашенные в странный сливочный цвет. Развешанные на них рисунки, фотографии улыбающихся учеников и мотивирующие лозунги. _"У каждого есть талант"_ , - прочитал Дэн. Ему захотелось добавить "кроме меня", но он передумал. Только разговоров с самим собой ему не хватало.

Возможно, у него всё-таки есть талант. Он неплохо играл на фортепиано и сам мог это признать. Но это не тот талант, который имелся в виду. Эти таланты были заложены ещё до рождения учеников, таланты, запрограммированные в генах, за которые заплатили их родители. Эти технологии стали настолько дешёвыми, что осталось совсем мало таких, как он - детей, зачатых естественным путём, без всякой генной инженерии - и он чувствовал, как сильно все хотели, чтобы таких, как он, не осталось совсем. Он не нормальный. Он урод. Нечистый. _Грязнокровка._

Дэн пискнул, случайно в кого-то врезавшись. Он тут же застыл, поднял взгляд и увидел черноволосого мальчика с чёлкой, спадавшей на лицо. Кровь застыла у него в жилах. Фил Лестер. Чистокровный, нормальный. _Вот дерьмо._

\- П-простите... - запинаясь, произнёс Дэн, но один из компании друзей рассмеялся и шагнул вперёд Фила. Секунду спустя он был перед лицом Дэна, зелёные глаза глядели прямо в его тускло-карие, а рука сжимала ворот рубашки.

\- Ты пытался заговорить с одним из нас? Посмотрите-ка, у грязнокровки есть яйца, раз он решил с нами поговорить, - усмехнулся парень. Его лицо искривилось в гримасе, словно он унюхал что-то неприятное, и у Дэна ёкнуло сердце. Но он продолжад молчать.

\- Нечего сказать? Давай, мы тебя научим, - прорычал парень и потащил Дэна по коридору под одобрительный гул остальных учеников, многим из которых едва исполнилось одиннадцать лет, и он пытался остановить выступившие на глазах слёзы. Они, скорее всего, не знают, что с ним сейчас произойдёт, но хуже всего то, что даже если бы они знали, им было бы всё равно. Никому нет до него дела.

Остальная компания последовала за ними. Звук ботинок Дэна, скрипевших по полу, пока его тащили по коридору, эхом отражался от стен. Он узнал их всех, даже того, кто тащил его, все они были его одногодками, он никогда с ними не говорил и даже не запоминал имён. Кроме Фила, победителя прошлогодней олимпиады по математике, на которую его заставили пойти родители.

Сердце Дэна ухнуло в груди, когда его затолкали в туалет. Это случилось не впервые и он знал, что последует далее. Он не мог остановить слёзы, и кто-то громко расхохотался, заметив их.

Первый парень, тот, который притащил Дэна сюда, сделал выпад, и он принял удар. Ему пришлось, у него не было выбора. Если грязнокровки не выполняют желания нормальных - это неправильно, а при некоторых обстоятельствах уголовно наказуемо, и это был именно тот случай.

В волосы зарылись чужие руки, и Дэна толкнули на пол, чтобы его голова оказалась на уровне промежности парня. Как его зовут? Джеймс, Джон, Джек?

_Джейкоб._

Джейкоб расстегнул ширинку и подтолкнул голову Дэна ближе. Он посмотрел вниз и мерзко улыбнулся.

\- Хочешь отсосать у меня? - спросил он, и все остальные уставились на Дэна в ожидании ответа.

\- Да, - выдавил Дэн, ненавидя себя за эти слова, но ничего другого он ответить не мог. Остальные мальчики стали смеяться и улюлюкать, а Дэн, сдерживая всхлипы, потянулся пальцами к ширинке Джейкоба, высвобождая его член.

С неохотой, так как одна мысль об этом вызывала тошноту, он обвёл языком головку члена Джейкоба, заслужив от того возбуждённый стон, а от окружавших их идиотов - волчий вой. Дэн знал, что не стоит их дразнить, а просто сделать своё дело, и чем быстрее он это сделает, тем быстрее сможет пойти домой и смыть всё с себя, поэтому вобрал Джейкоба в рот почти целиком, а что не поместилось - обхватил рукой.

Но было ясно, что Джейкобу этого недостаточно, и тот снова положил руку ему на затылок, вталкиваясь в рот целиком. Дэн подавился, в глазах защипало, и слёзы покатились до самых губ. Он старался работать как можно быстрее. Он едва дышал, но чем быстрее он всё сделает, тем быстрее это закончится. Он знал это по собственному опыту.

Подняв взгляд, Дэн увидел толпу мальчишек, широко улыбавшихся и снимавших происходящее на телефоны. А в углу стоял Фил Лестер, скрестив руки на груди и уставившись в пол. На мгновение Дэн отвлёкся и замедлил темп. Использовав тот же трюк, что и минутой раньше, Джейкоб насадил рот Дэна глубже на свой член, коснувшись головкой задней стенки горла и почти вызвав у того тошноту. Это было чудом, что его тут же не вырвало.

\- Знаешь, а ты хорошенький для грязнокровки, - ухмыльнулся Джейкоб, отчего живот Дэна скрутило ещё сильнее. Он снова посмотрел на Фила, молясь, чтобы единственный мальчик, который, как казалось, не наслаждался зрелищем, помог ему, но в тот момент, когда Фил встретился с ним взглядом, он снова уставился в пол.

Прежде, чем Дэн понял, что произошло, парень над ним вынул член и кончил ему на лицо, заставив его отплёвываться, но не посмотрел вниз. Лучше на лицо, чем на волосы, так легче смыть. Это он тоже выучил по опыту.

Когда Джейкоб наконец кончил, он пнул Дэна, повалив его на спину, застегнул штаны и посмотрел на друзей, которые одарили его хором слов, которые Дэн даже слышать не хотел. Когда они затихли, он услышал одну фразу:

\- Мы оставим тебя одного, Фил, можешь сам с ним позабавиться.

Дэн сморщился от боли и перевернулся на бок. Руки вцепились в бёдра, он пытался съёжиться, приготовиться к тому, что с ним собирался сделать этот черноволосый парень. Он привык, но это не делало каждый новый раз менее болезненным, и ему снова придётся провести в душе несколько часов, чтобы смыть с себя всю заразу. Как будто ему и так было недостаточно, благодаря его генам.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил тихий голос, но Дэн не двигался. Наверное, это какая-то шутка или игра. Это с ним тоже случалось.

\- Как тебя зовут? Дэн? - тихо спросил Фил, подойдя ближе и встав рядом с мальчиком. Тот поморщился от звука приближающихся шагов. - Я не сделаю тебе больно, я просто хочу знать, что ты в порядке.

\- Всё хорошо, - резко ответил Дэн. На самом деле нет, совсем не хорошо. От пинка в живот, скорее всего, останется синяк, да и болит там ужасно, и жжение в горле не прошло и, наверное, останется ещё на какое-то время. То, что случилось, пометило его, и все будут знать. Если уже не знают из видео на телефонах тех ребят.

\- Тебе нужна помощь? - хрипло спросил Фил, подойдя так близко, что мыски его ботинок касались спины Дэна. От этого мальчик поморщился и свернулся ещё плотнее.

\- Нет, спасибо, - пробормотал Дэн. Он не может грубить, не может просто резко ответить, чтобы Фил убирался. Конечно, сейчас он хочет помочь, но когда Дэну это действительно было нужно, он стоял и ничего не делал. Если у Дэна осталась ещё хоть капля достоинства, он не позволит этому мальчику даже попытаться проявить милосердие.

\- Тебе стоит рассказать кому-нибудь, ну, знаешь, обо всём этом, - предложил Фил.

\- Уже пробовал. Дважды, - простонал Дэн. Острая боль пронзила его изнутри и он перевернулся на спину, чтобы облегчить боль в боку.

Открыв глаза, он увидел Фила, стоявшего над ним, закусив губу. На его лице читалась жалость, и если бы Дэн не боялся наказания, он бы, наверное, велел ему отвалить, и неважно, что ему нельзя было этого сделать.

\- И никто ничего не сделал?

\- Конечно, нет, - тихо ответил Дэн, как будто это была самая простая вещь в мире.

\- Ты не заслуживаешь такого обращения. Мне жаль, Дэн, - Фил закрыл глаза, развернулся и ушёл. Дэн проводил его взглядом, а затем откинул голову на пол и издал громкий всхлип, эхом разнёсшийся по туалету.

Примерно через минуту он решил подняться. Он приподнял рубашку и осмотрел красное пятно на коже. Бывало и хуже, так что он подумал, что придёт в норму через несколько дней. За это время ему просто придётся постараться, чтобы родители ничего не узнали, иначе они могут забрать его из школы и поместить в заведение для грязнокровок, по сравнению с которым это место покажется раем на земле.

И на данный момент пойти домой и сказаться больным казалось намного лучшим вариантом, нежели вернуться в класс. Кроме того, он действительно чувствовал себя хреново. Голова кружилась, живот скрутило и всё тело болело. Дэн медленно подошёл к зеркалу и смочил лицо водой. Это не скрыло факт того, что он плакал, или какой он бледный, так что он просто вышел из туалета. Он надеялся, что будет выглядеть нормально к тому моменту, как придёт домой.

Он нашёл свой рюкзак брошенным в коридоре. Дэн даже не помнил, что потерял его, и когда поднял, то бессильно застонал. Он удивился, что его вообще не украли, но бумажник пропал, и к счастью, телефон сегодня лежал в кармане блейзера. Он бы не хотел объяснять это родителям.

Его дом находился недалеко и конечно, когда Дэн придёт, то никого не будет дома. Брат в школе, а родители на работе в другом городе в нескольких милях. Или, по крайней мере, он так думал. Обычно, когда разговор заходил на эту тему, он не обращал на это никакого внимания.

Первое, что Дэн сделал, придя домой - достал мороженое, чтобы остудить больное горло, а затем поднялся наверх. Дойдя до своей комнаты, он ещё не начал его есть, а просто стоял и смотрел на дверь, ведущую в ванную, пока не понял, что не сможет ничего делать, пока не примет душ. Он _чувствовал_ грязь на своей коже.


	2. Chapter 2

За всё утро Дэн не произнёс ни слова. Не столько потому, что не хотел - нет, просто когда он проснулся, голос пропал, и к тому же, он не выходил из комнаты, боясь того, что родители узнают про синяк, который до сих пор побаливал.

Они подумали, что если он не выходит из комнаты, значит, и в школу не пойдёт, так что Дэн дождался, пока не хлопнула входная дверь, прежде, чем осмелился издать хотя бы звук.

Когда все ушли, он направился к пианино. Как только пальцы легли на клавиши, как только он начал играть, то закрыл глаза, но затем открыл их снова. Фил? Почему он представил себе мальчика, который не сделал ничего, чтобы помочь ему? Дэн передёрнулся и отбросил эти мысли, снова принявшись играть.

Первые ноты вышли натужными и дисгармоничными, как и всегда, когда он упражнялся. Затем он стал находить нужные ноты и из-под его пальцев начал выходить печальный мотив, звучавший то высоко, то низко, охватывавший весь диапазон, но при этом мелодия была идеальна. На несколько секунд она стихла и замедлилась, а потом приняла рваный ритм и высокое звучание.

И несмотря на то, что Дэн пытался задвинуть мысли о Филе подальше, этот парень снова и снова появлялся в его голове, и пока он пытался понять, почему так происходит, играл всё громче. Фил ничего не сделал, чтобы помочь, но он и не сделал ему больно. И возможно, это был первый раз, когда нормальный человек не пытался избить Дэна, или что ещё хуже, не разглядывал его. К тому же, он симпатичный. Даже очень.

Чёрт побери. Дэн не может влюбиться. В кого угодно, тем более в нормального. Он надеялся, что этого не произойдёт.

Он снял пальцы с клавиш и откинулся назад на стуле. Нет, он должен подумать об этом логически. По большому счёту, он видел Фила всего один раз. Этого недостаточно для того, чтобы влюбиться. К тому же, он ничего о нём не знает, Фил может оказаться последним мудаком. И вообще, помощь Дэну ещё не делает из него хорошего человека, а то, что он видит его, закрыв глаза, ещё не значит, что он влюблён. Нет, это больше похоже на благодарность, такая любовь продлится день, может, неделю, и случилась она оттого, что кто-то отнёсся к нему как к человеку.

С низким рыком, Дэн яростно ударил по клавишам. Сегодня в школе тот, кто надругался над ним вчера, смеётся над видео, где толкает свой член в глотку Дэну против его воли. Фил не помог. Никто никогда не помогает.

Дэн закрыл лицо руками и надавил на глаза. Меньше всего он хотел плакать. Это было бы совершенно жалко.

Слёзы не успели покатиться по лицу, потому что зазвонил телефон, и Дэн слабо улыбнулся. Был только один человек, который писал ему, и это его единственная подруга. Он сам не знал, почему она с ним дружит, в конце концов, с ним не слишком весело, да и она больше не ходит в его школу. Она тоже грязнокровка, как и он, но по другой (и, если честно, более нормальной) причине - просто её родители не могли позволить себе генную инженерию, и это снимало с неё ярлык.

_Кэрри Хоуп Флетчер: ты в порядке?_

Сперва он решил не отвечать. Скорее всего, она в школе, и он не хотел слишком её беспокоить. Но потом он подумал, что тогда она будет только сильнее волноваться. Он обычно посылал ей смс перед школой, чтобы сообщить, что всё хорошо, но это вылетело у него из головы сегодня, и он не хотел доставлять ей ещё больше хлопот.

_Дэн Хауэлл: не совсем. увидимся сегодня, где обычно?_

Минуту спустя она ответила согласием. Дэн улыбнулся, отложил телефон и снова устремил взгляд на клавиши.

На самом деле, он должен работать для пьесой для завтрашнего урока музыки. Один день он мог пропустить, но потом могут начаться вопросы, на которые ему не хотелось бы отвечать. Учитывая все стереотипы о грязнокровках, он был ужасным лжецом.

Дэн посмотрел на часы и закрыл глаза. Оставалось ещё несколько часов до встречи с Кэрри, единственным человеком, который хоть немного о нём беспокоился. Родители говорили, что они тоже, но он знал, что если бы они могли, то не позволили ему появиться на свет. Единственной причиной, почему они этого не сделали, было что-то вроде политического заявления и желания посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

Издав низкий стон, он с грохотом закрыл крышку пианино и повернулся к нему спиной. Он просто хотел ненадолго отключиться, чтобы избавить свой мозг от перегрузки, а игра на пианино - определённо не лучший способ для этого.

Сглотнув (что оказалось болезненнее, чем должно было), он потянулся за ближайшим DVD.

***

Застегнув на все пуговицы куртку и засунув руки в карманы, Дэн шёл по улице, опустив голову. Браслет на запястье, который он должен был надевать каждый раз, выходя на улицу, выдавал его, и когда он шёл сквозь толпу, люди расступались. Никто не хотел оказаться с ним рядом, тем более коснуться его. Если бы Дэн поднял голову, то увидел других грязнокровок, испытывающих то же самое. Это должно было заставить его что-то чувствовать, но он уже настолько к этому привык, что скорее почувствовал бы, если бы этого не было.

Он повернул за угол, уйдя дальше от людского потока, но продолжал смотреть под ноги, просто на случай, если навстречу пройдёт кто-нибудь нормальный. Если он увидит, что Дэн смотрит ему в глаза, кто знает, к чему это может привести.

До места встречи оставалось совсем немного. Это было небольшой парк на окраине города. Почти никто не ходил сюда, особенно к пруду в середине парка, в основном, потому что там было опасно. Но это место было очень красивым, и только его Дэн мог назвать своим. Оно было скрыто от взглядов других людей, и там он мог быть по-настоящему собой.

Кэрри уже была на месте. Дэн заметил её издалека, её кудри было легко узнать. Он помахал ей рукой, когда она повернулась, и помахала в ответ. Дэн представил, как она улыбается, и тоже улыбнулся. Она всегда относилась к нему хорошо, была его искрой оптимизма.

\- Привет, Дэн, что случилось? - спросила она, когда Дэн подошёл ближе. На Кэрри была школьная форма - уродливый коричневый блейзер, юбка в тон и гольфы, увидев которые на ком либо другом, Дэн бы очень удивился.

\- Они снова это сделали, - прохрипел он. Горло по-прежнему болело. Обычно к этому времени оно уже проходило, но наверное, в этот раз было хуже. Если так, он в тот момент просто не заметил.

\- Ох, Дэн, - прошептала девушка. По хрипотце в голосе Дэна она сразу поняла, что он имел в виду. Он слабо улыбнулся, и она протянула руки, чтобы обнять его. Он с радостью принял её объятия, легко растворившись под её нежными прикосновениями. Несмотря на то, что он был выше на несколько дюёмов, на несколько секунд он почувствовал себя совсем маленьким и пожелал, чтобы так было всегда.

\- Ты должен кому-нибудь рассказать, - прошептала Кэрри, и Дэн вздохнул, покачав головой.

\- Не могу. Если меня не накажут за излишнюю дерзость, то, по крайней мере, изобьют, когда узнают, что я рассказал, - Дэн снова опустил глаза и почувствовал, как подруга коснулась его руки.

\- Ты не должен позволять им так с собой обращаться.

Дэн пожал плечами.

\- Там были не все, и я бы не хотел, чтобы они узнали, что Фил ничего не...

\- Кто такой Фил? - спросила Кэрри с любопытством, чуть ухмыляясь. 

Дэн закатил глаза - он знал, что она имела в виду. И может, она не так уж и ошибается, но он не собирался во всём ей признаваться, да и вообще кому-либо. Даже себе.

\- Он просто нормальный. Он не... Ну, он ничего со мной не делал, как хотели его друзья. Но он и не остановил их. И как бы то ни было, я не хочу, чтобы у него были неприятности, хотя бы не из-за меня, - Дэн снова пожал плечами и сел на землю, скрестив ноги и прижав колени к груди. Вода перед ним выглядела так маняще и ему пришлось отвернуться обратно к Кэрри, которая понимающе улыбалась.

\- Он симпатичный? - ехидно спросила она, села рядом и взяла Дэна за руку.

Он застенчиво опустил взгляд, улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Очень, но это не важно. Он нормальный, мне нельзя даже разговаривать с ним.

\- Я знаю. Но мы же можем помечтать? Не ничего плохого в том, что он тебе нравится, совсем ничего. Не думай, что это не так. Ты ничего не можешь поделать с тем, чего хочет твоё сердце.

Кэрри всегда права и это даже немного раздражает. Дэн даже сам не был уверен, нравится ли ему Фил, и вот, его лучшая (а точнее, единственная) подруга говорит, что если так, то всё нормально. Он не знал, что это значит, если она видит его насквозь, но был уверен в том, что она знает его лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

\- Но меня больше беспокоит твоя безопасность, - продолжила девушка через минуту. - Ты сказал родителям?

Дэн усмехнулся, и она поняла, что это значило "нет". Кэрри вздохнула и прильнула к парню. Она знала, что будет совершенно бесполезно пытаться заставить его рассказать обо всём родителям. 

\- Они скоро вернутся домой, мне, наверное, надо идти, чтобы они не заметили, что меня нет, - со вздохом сказал Дэн, но не пошевелился. Ему нравилось находиться здесь, вместе с Кэрри, ощущать своим телом её тепло. Только она могла касаться его и он не хотел отстраниться от её прикосновений. С ней он чувствовал себя комфортно и безопасно. Он бы остался здесь навсегда, если бы мог.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался домой, к ним, - прошептала она, прижимаясь ближе к его плечу. Он улыбнулся, заметив про себя, какая она хорошенькая.

\- Я тоже не хочу идти. Но всё будет хорошо, обещаю, всё всегда в порядке, так? - спросил он с улыбкой, и Кэрри села. Волосы упали на её лицо. Она кивнула и поцеловала его в щёку.

\- Береги себя, Хауэлл, - сказала она и ушла прочь.

***

Дэн сделал глубокий вдох и вошёл в коридор. Он говорил себе опустить голову и быть осторожнее во время ходьбы. Он не хотел дать сегодня кому-то повод снова причинить ему боль. Он до сих пор не мог нормально говорить, и знал, что как только откроет рот на уроке музыки, который был следующим, все будут смеяться. Если они уже не смеялись - это зависело от того, сколько людей уже посмотрели то чёртово видео.

Никто ничего не сказал, когда он шёл по коридору, и он начал нервно теребить свой браслет. Было слишком спокойно, чтобы это оказалось правдой, и он гадал, неужели это вся школа сговорилась, чтобы он почувствовал себя ещё большим дерьмом.

Как бы то ни было, он добрался до класса без приключений. Сердце билось быстрее обычного, когда он вошёл внутрь, точно со звонком, и сел на своё место позади всего класса. Специально для него там поставили парту, чтобы он находился подальше от остальных учеников. Он и сам не знал, кому повезло больше: ему или им.

Учитель вошёл несколькими секундами позже и Дэн мысленно возблагодарил всех богов за то, что он не опоздал. Музыка была единственным предметом, который он мог терпеть, в основном потому, что это было единственное, в чём он преуспевал. Несмотря на то, что в классе были чистокровные, генетически запрограмированные на успех, Дэн был лучше всех в классе, и его игра на пианино была лучше других, хотя учитель с большим трудом признал это. Дэн его не винил, ему и самому в это верилось с трудом.

\- Дэн? - спросил учитель, более резким тоном, чем обычно, когда он обращался к нему. Дэн поднял взгляд и посмотрел в глаза учителю, который поднял брови. Увидев, что мальчик не двигается, он закатил глаза и повторил. - Ты подготовил пьесу?

У Дэна ёкнуло сердце. Он совсем забыл про эту чёртову пьесу, и у него ничего не было. Быстро вспомнив, может ли он что-нибудь сыграть, он вспомнил мелодию со вчерашнего утра, когда его мозг ещё отдыхал, и кивнул. Даже если он не сможет воспроизвести её идеально, по крайней мере, он сможет сымпровизировать.

\- Хорошо. Не сыграешь для остальных? - учитель кивнул в сторону второго пианино, стоявшего в задней части класса. Только Дэн играл на нём, потому что ему не разрешалось трогать инструмент, которым пользовались остальные. Клавиши под пальцами ощущались естественно, почти как дома.

Он молча сел на стул и коснулся пальцами клавиш. Сделав глубокий вдох, он начал играть, немного стесняясь делать это перед всеми. Но в конце концов, они не знают, что это значит. Джейкоб, который сидел за передней партой, наверняка смеялся над Дэном за спиной и не знал, что эта мелодия была написана после того, что он с ним сделал. Фил, который тоже должен был находиться в классе, не узнает, что это написано для него, и Дэн хотел, чтобы всё оставалось именно так.

В ту секунду, когда он начал играть, комната погрузилась в тишину. Он не знал, почему, но только когда он играл, никто не смеялся над ним. Может, из-за восхищения, может, потому, что смотреть на то, как грязнокровка играет, было и так забавно, без остальных шуток. Впрочем, ему было всё равно, пока они затыкались настолько, чтобы позволить ему потеряться в своём маленьком мирке.

Пьеса звучала так же, как и накануне, высокие ноты контрастировали с низкими, а ритм менялся. Каким-то образом, это до сих пор работало, хотя и не должно было. Дэн сильнее нажал на клавиши, не обращая внимания на слёзы в глазах, и сыграл несколько рваных минорных аккордов. Его сердце забилось чаще. Каждый синяк начал пульсировать, а боль в мышцах усилилась.

Они сделали это с ним. Эти люди смотрели на него. Они стали причиной его боли, и провалиться ему на этом месте, если он позволит им уйти, не увидев, что они сделали.

На последних нотах он буквально ударил пальцами по клавишам, и повернулся обратно к одноклассникам. Он оглядел их всего на пару секунд, прежде чем снова опустить взгляд, зажмурить глаза и попытаться дышать ровно. Его руки и ноги дрожали, когда он встал и направился обратно к своей парте.

Учитель ничего не сказал, кроме того, что поблагодарил за игру, и вызвал следующего мальчика. Дэн не видел, кто это, ему было всё равно, но он чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, и это заставило его поднять глаза.

Это был Фил. Фил смотрел на него, когда сам сел за инструмент и начал наигрывать приятную мелодию.

Когда черноволосый парень (с очень, очень красивыми глазами) улыбнулся Дэну, сердце у того дрогнуло, живот скрутило, и он немедленно устремил взгляд в стол.

Всё очень плохо.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ну не _настолько_ же он хорош, я понятия не имею, почему мистер Томпсон ставит его на первое место, - произнёс кто-то, и остальные одобрительно загудели. Фил пожал плечами, перестал смотреть в окно и сосредоточился на еде.

\- Да ни в чём он не хорош, он же грязнокровка. У него просто _не может_ что-то получаться, - добавил ещё кто-то, и Фил узнал голос. Это был Джейкоб. Он поморщился.

\- Кусок дерьма, вот кто он. Не знаю, чем его родители думали, когда не избавились от него, пока могли, - сказал парень, сидевший рядом с Филом, и все сразу же стали соглашаться. Фил молчал, а его еда внезапно потеряла всякий вкус.

Уже не в первый раз его компания обсуждала Дэна, и он знал, что этот раз был не последним. Раньше он этого не замечал, просто улыбался и слушал, что они говорили. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя немного виноватым за то, что не просил их заткнуться, за то, что не противоречил им.

Он не понимал, откуда взялись все эти предрассудки. Ведь из всех них Дэн был самым чистокровным. По крайней мере, он был самым настоящим человеком. Все они были запрограммированы под желания их родителей, а Дэн был зачат естественным путём. Почему это должно делать его менее чистым, чем остальные?

Но Фил знал, что если бы он что-то сказал, то однажды оказался бы там же, как и Дэн тогда - в туалете, или ещё хуже. Тех, кто симпатизировал грязнокровкам, не особо уважали, и он знал, что даже один тот факт, что он не принимает участия в беседе и не соглашается со всем, что говорят, ставит его под угрозу.

\- Кстати, Фил, что ты с ним тогда сделал? - спросил Джейкоб, и Фил поднял на него взгляд. На секунду он потерял дар речи и почувствовал на себе другие взгляды, ожидавшие подробного описания всех тех отвратительных вещей, которые он должен был сделать с Дэном.

Фил пожал плечами и прочистил горло.

\- Да всё как обычно. Не хотелось делать что-то особенное, знаешь?

Джейкоб широко улыбнулся и толкнул локтем сидевшего рядом мальчика - Пиджея, единственного из друзей Фила, к которому тот не испытывал отвращения - подняв брови. У Фила скрутило живот - он знал, что за этим последует. Прежде, чем Джейкоб заговорил, Пиджей посмотрел на Фила, как бы извиняясь, на что тот кивнул.

\- Почему ты так взволнован, Фил? Запал на грязнокровку? - ухмыльнулся Джейкоб, и все вокруг засмеялись. Фил покраснел, а тот продолжил. - Знаешь, а он не так уж и плох для грязнокровки. Очень даже симпатичный. Плюс, готов поспорить, тебе понравится иметь кого-то, кто никогда не откажет...

\- Я вернусь через минуту, - выпалил Фил, встал со стула так быстро, что чуть не перевернул его, и выбежал прочь.

Он чувствовал сильную тошноту и сначала решил побежать в туалет, но затем вспомнил, что если его будут искать, то именно туда пойдут в первую очередь.

Вместо этого он завернул за угол в сторону репетиционных кабинетов. Там не должно быть никого, и к тому же, если он действительно хочет умерить свой гнев, он может выместить его, практикуя свои довольно посредственные навыки игры.

Две недели назад всё, что говорили его "друзья", скорее всего, не задело бы его так сильно. Но это было две недели назад, до того, как он осознал существование Дэна, кроме тех гадостей, которые говорили о нём парни, с которыми он тусовался. Фил откинул чёлку назад, остановился посреди коридора, закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

Жжение в горле прекратилось, но желудок всё ещё нещадно перекручивало. Фил вспомнил, что его друзья сделали с Дэном, как они смеялись. Как они снимали это, а потом показывали всем и каждому. В школе не осталось учеников, которые не смеялись над Дэном за его спиной, кроме Фила. Он не мог понять, _почему_ он теперь с такой неохотой присоединялся к ним, почему этот грязнокровка заставлял его желудок скручиваться в узел. Это глупо и опасно. Филу это не нравилось.

В следующую секунду он продолжил идти, не глядя вперёд. Он не посмотрел через окошко в двери прежде, чем открыть дверь и зайти в репетиционную комнату.

Прямо перед ним, за пианино, сидел мальчик, которого Фил не мог выбросить из головы. Он склонился над инструментом и с силой жал на клавиши, играя резкую мелодию с рваным ритмом, которую Фил ещё не слышал. Его плечи поднимались и опускались неестественно быстро, но Фил не понимал, почему, пока не услышал всхлип, донёсшийся изо рта Дэна, который, как он понял, был слегка приоткрыт, как и всегда, когда он играл.

\- Дэн? - тихо прошептал Фил.

Он вздрогнул, когда мальчик от удивления нажал не на ту клавишу и слух Фила прорезал резкий минорный аккорд. Дэн обернулся, открыв рот, будто бы для того, чтобы что-то сказать, но когда он посмотрел на Фила, то, казалось, потерял дар речи.

В звенящей тишине Фил просто смотрел на Дэна, как его волосы завивались на концах, как рубашка висела на нём, отчего Фил подумал, есть ли под ней вообще что-нибудь. Он попытался натужно улыбнуться, но Дэн замотал головой и отвернулся.

\- Мне надо идти, - пробормотал мальчик, собрав свои ноты и засунув их подмышку. Как только он собрался уходить, Фил схватил его за руку, чтобы остановить. Дэн тут же отдёрнул руку, сморщившись, словно от ожога. Фил инстинктивно отступил назад.

\- Нет, постой, - Фил улыбнулся. - Что ты играл? У тебя очень хорошо получается.

\- Эээ, - Дэн замялся. Он знал, что _должен_ ответить, но не хотел, к тому же, он не думал, что Фил накажет его за это. Но всё же он решил, что безопасность лучше сожалений. - Просто пьеска моего сочинения. Честно говоря, она дерьмовая, у меня не так уж и хорошо получается.

\- О, ты не прав, очень хорошо! Слушать твою игру в классе было... - Фил осёкся. _Изумительно_ , хотел сказать он, но чувствовал, что это только отпугнёт Дэна, и учитывая то, как явно неудобно ему и так было, он не захотел давить.

\- Хм. Спасибо, наверное. Мне на самом деле стоит уйти, если ты хочешь поиграть.

\- Нет. Я хочу послушать, как ты играешь, - настоял Фил и придвинул ближайший пластиковый стул ближе к пианино.

Дэн вздохнул, поставил ноты на место и сел за инструмент. Он хотел только сбежать, уйти до того, как над ним сыграют очередную злую шутку, но не мог подвергать себя опасности. Он не любил, когда на него орали.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сыграл, Фил? - спросил он, не поднимая взгляда от клавиш. Его голова болела из-за того, что он недавно плакал, а живот скрутило снова, когда вошёл Фил. Он определённо ещё не привык к этому.

\- Что угодно. Мне всё равно, - сказал Фил с осторожной, обнадёживающей улыбкой, но Дэн не поднимал голову, чтобы увидеть её. Вместо этого, он стал брать случайные ноты, собирая из них мелодию, которую слышал недавно, но не знал её названия. Она была довольно простой и лёгкой для игры, но главное, это было подражание - то, в чём Дэн нуждался сейчас.

Закончив, он поднял глаза на Фила, улыбнувшись против своей воли, когда он увидел, что лицо парня напряжено от задумчивости. Это мило, заметил Дэн, как Фил сморщил нос и чуть прищурил глаза.

\- Видишь, очень здорово! Намного лучше меня. Намного лучше любого, кого я слышал, если честно, - приободрил его Фил, чуть подавшись вперёд. Дэн пожал плечами и снова отвернулся.

\- Может быть. Но я далеко не лучший. Далеко не лучший. - Дэн покачал головой и со вздохом стал теребить нитку, выбившуюся из школьного джемпера.

\- Ты лучше всех в классе, и это не просто так. Не принижай себя. И неважно, что говорят все остальные. - Последние слова он произнёс немного неуверенно, боясь, что зашёл слишком далеко. Казалось, что это были правильные слова, потому что Дэн поднял взгляд и легко, но ярко улыбнулся, и Фил ответил тем же.

Между ними снова повисла тишина, но она уже не была такой неловкой. Фил не мог не смотреть на Дэна, который на этот раз не отводил взгляда. Он думал, как кто-то мог говорить, что этот мальчик не является генетически чистым. На взгляд Фила, он был практически идеальным.

\- Большая перемена скоро закончится, - тихо пробормотал Дэн, снова собирая свои вещи. Он потянулся к своей сумке, которую Фил сначала не заметил, и засунул туда ноты. На этот раз Фил не пытался его остановить, а просто смотрел, как мальчик собирает свои вещи и закидывает сумку на плечо, после чего он поднял бровь, глядя на Фила, будто ожидая чего-то.

\- Не думаю, что кто-то из нас хочет возвращаться на уроки, - рассмеялся парень, глядя на звонок, который мог зазвенеть в любую минуту.

\- Это лучше, чем быть в коридоре, где люди могут делать с тобой всё, что им вздумается, - не подумав, заметил Дэн. Как только он сказал это, то сразу же захлопнул рот рукой.

_Вот дерьмо._ Это было очень, очень не к месту. Фил, скорее всего, ударит его за это, или ещё что похуже...

\- Понимаю. Хотел бы я не понимать, но понимаю. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы они этого не делали, но не могу их изменить или остановить. Даже если и попытаюсь, то закончу как... - Фил запнулся, увидев, как Дэн неосознанно схватился за бок. Фил сглотнул.

\- Этого не случится.

\- Точно случится, Дэн. Даже не думай иначе. Знаешь, я сам их боюсь. И я не знаю, почему говорю тебе это, но я хожу и думаю, что если вдруг кто-то прочитает мои мысли, то впечатает меня за них в стену. Это может случиться в любой момент, как с тобой. Это нечестно и неправильно. Но такова правда жизни.

Дэн молчал. Ему не следовало заводить этот разговор, или даже продолжать его.

\- В общем, если у тебя будет время, может, поможешь мне с игрой на пианино? Я почти что на последнем месте в классе и мистер Томпсон думает, что упражнения могут помочь мне немного подняться, - беспечно спросил Фил, будто прошлого разговора никогда не было.

Дэн неохотно кивнул. Он не хотел проводить больше времени с Филом, чем должен был. Находиться рядом с ним 24/7 - не лучший способ подавить свои чувства. Но всё же, он _должен_ делать то, что говорит Фил. Он может быть хорошим, но Дэн не хотел рисковать.

Кроме того, что плохого в том, чтобы немного поиграть на пианино?


	4. Chapter 4

\- Какой твой любимый цвет? - спросил Фил. 

Дэн вздохнул. Его глаза были прикованы к двери, через которую вот-вот могли войти одноклассники. Звонок прозвенел около тридцати секунд назад и Дэн слишком хорошо понимал, что если они зайдут и увидят их с Филом, сидящих вместе за последней партой, им обоим придётся за это заплатить.

Впрочем, это была не его идея. Фил сам сел рядом с Дэном, и у того не осталось выбора, кроме как позволить ему сесть. Кроме того, он не возражал против того, чтобы так часто находиться рядом с Филом, но его бесило то, что он не мог посмотреть ему в глаза без того, чтобы почувствовать дурацких бабочек в животе или чтобы его сердце не забилось чаще.

\- Чёрный, - ответил Дэн, постукивая пальцами по крышке парты. Он сидел так близко к стене, как только мог, настолько далеко от Фила, насколько это было возможно (то есть не очень далеко, учитывая то, что парень так и льнул к нему). Его взгляд всё ещё был направлен на дверь, одним ухом он слушал разговор, а другим - шум в коридоре.

\- Любимая группа? - продолжал Фил, чуть откинувшись назад. Дэн посмотрел на него.

Музыка была единственным, о чём он мог спокойно и уверенно говорить. Но у него нечасто выдавался шанс завести такую беседу, потому что Кэрри не нравилось ничего из того, что нравилось ему, и она предпочитала говорить о чём-нибудь другом. Она обладала потрясающим голосом, но они оба знали, что у неё никогда не получится использовать его, потому что она грязнокровка, так что Дэн полагал, что она могла избегать этой темы, чтобы не тешить себя пустыми надеждами. Он не мог её в этом винить.

\- Muse, - ответил он после небольшой паузы и прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Фил тут же широко улыбнулся.

\- Моя тоже. Мэтт просто чёртов гений. У тебя хороший вкус. А что насчёт любимого блюда?

Дэн пожал плечами.

\- Нет такого.

\- Как у тебя может не быть любимого блюда? Вот я по выходным целыми днями буквально только и делаю, что ем, просто ужас какой-то.

Дэн снова пожал плечами и отвёл взгляд.

Его телефон зажужжал, он достал его из кармана блейзера и улыбнулся, увидев сообщение от Кэрри. Он чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, когда разблокировал телефон и прочёл сообщение, закусив губу, чтобы не рассмеяться над в некоторой степени провокационным описанием её преподавателя актёрского мастерства.

\- Кто это? - спросил Фил, и Дэн взвизгнул от неожиданности, когда понял, что Фил прочитал сообщение через его плечо. Он быстро убрал телефон и попытался уйти от ответа, но брюнет продолжал настаивать.

\- Просто подруга, - хрипло прошептал Дэн. Фил слегка погрустнел.

\- Твоя девушка? - тихо спросил он. Дэн почувствовал, что его лицо наливается жаром, а на щеках появляется румянец.

\- Нет! Нет, честно, мы просто дружим. К тому же, меня совсем не интересуют девушки, - рассмеялся Дэн и покачал головой. Он думал, что Фил знал (он не держал это в секрете, в этом просто не было смысла), и он немного умилился, увидев, как померкло лицо Фила, когда он подумал, что Кэрри может оказаться его девушкой.

Робко улыбнувшись, Фил кивнул. Дэн улыбнулся в ответ, но его лицо померкло, как только он услышал звук открывающейся двери.

\- Вот же дерьмо, - прошептал он.

Дверь полностью открылась, и Фил понял, почему Дэн выругался. Конечно, это были его друзья. Они смеялись, некоторые были в наушниках, и они сначала не заметили пару, сидевшую в конце класса. Оба мальчика застыли на месте, и даже несмотря на то, что Фил знал, что ему лучше отойти подальше и не дать Дэну попасть в неприятности за то, что он находится рядом с ним, он даже не подумал об этом, пока не стало слишком поздно.

\- Лестер? Почему ты рядом с грязнокровкой? Обсуждаешь, что сделаешь с ним в следующий раз? - усмехнулся кто-то, и несколько человек громко рассмеялись. Краем глаза Фил заметил, как Джейкоб выгнул бровь, но не стал обращать на это внимания.

\- Увидимся, Дэн, - пробормотал он, но Дэн ничего не ответил, не осмеливаясь даже посмотреть на него, когда Фил поднялся с места и сел рядом со своими друзьями.

Он знал, что на него всё ещё смотрели. Он всё ещё ощущал на себе чужой взгляд. Наверное, Филу теперь достанется, возможно, он в полной жопе. И всё из-за того, что он говорил с Дэном. Он стиснул зубы, уставился на парту и попытался не думать о слезах, от которых щипало в глазах. Он настолько бесполезный, что от этого почти больно.

Хор голосов взорвался хохотом, и Дэн зажмурил глаза. Конечно, Фил наверняка сейчас смеётся над ним, рассказывает какую-нибудь шуточку про то, насколько отвратительны грязнокровки. Дэн попытался сделаться меньше, сгорбился ещё сильнее и поднял колени к груди, поставив ноги на край стула.

***

\- Он кажется милым, - кивнула Кэрри, её кудряшки немного качнулись. Она задумалась и смотрела не на Дэна а куда-то в угол потолка.

Дэн пожал плечами. Он пытался избегать темы Фила в разговоре - той темы, которой Кэрри, казалось, была одержима, - но ему не повезло. Решив, что лучше всего будет отвечать как можно более просто и нейтрально, он почти всё время пожимал плечами или качал головой или кивал.

Он знал, что её это не устраивает, но ему и так нечего было сказать. Говорить о Филе значило думать о Филе, а думать о нём значило размышлять о своих дурацких чувствах, которые он не мог выкинуть из головы.

Был ли Фил милым или нет - Дэн знал, что генетически чистый человек никогда не захочет быть вместе с тем, кто таковым не является. Это не просто так, это не нормально. Дэн вспомнил об одном таком случае, о котором говорили в национальных новостях. Пару презирали, их гнобили в СМИ до тех пор, пока наконец они не сдались и не прекратили отношения, потому что больше не могли этого выносить. 

Дэн считал, что лучше не вступать в отношения вообще, чем иметь такие, которые будут всеми осуждаться. Он лучше умрёт в одиночестве, чем будет иметь дело с последствиями проявления своих чувств к чистокровному.

\- И значит, он хочет, чтобы ты помог ему с игрой на фортепиано? Ты знаешь, когда?

\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответил Дэн. На самом деле, он был на грани всю неделю, начиная с того разговора в комнате для репетиций, частично ожидая того, что Фил появится на его пороге и попросит урока прямо здесь и сейчас. Он даже думал, что как только Фил перестанет быть в конце класса, то прекратит свои попытки завести дружбу с Дэном и вернётся к своим старым друзьям, так что он вроде как надеялся, что Фил рано или поздно придёт.

Но в то же время, он хотел, чтобы всё это закончилось. Ему не нравилось, когда с ним так возились, и хотя он ничего не мог с этим поделать, он мог по крайней мере сократить время этого. Лучшим способом может стать научить Фила играть на фортепиано так быстро и эффективно, как это вообще возможно, а затем захлопнуть за этим черноволосым парнем дверь. Да, это _определённо_ будет лучшим выходом.

\- Ты в порядке, Дэн? - спросила Кэрри с беспокойством в голосе, и парень посмотрел на неё, невнятно что-то промычав. Девушка улыбнулась, потянулась и взяла его за руку. - Хочешь, чтобы я перестала говорить об этом?

Он кивнул, она отпустила его руку и улыбнулась, откинувшись назад и посмотрев ему в глаза, словно ожидая, чтобы он выбрал тему. Он ничего не сделал и просто поднял руки и пожал плечами.

\- Отлично. Именно в тот день, когда тебе не о чем говорить, мне тоже не о чем, - хихикнула она и посмотрела на телефон. - Чёрт, ты время видел? Мне пора идти.

Дэн почувствовал разочарование, но кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Он протянул руку, чтобы помочь Кэрри встать, и как только она поднялась, то заключила его в объятия. Сдавленный ею, Дэн неловко положил руки ей на спину и немного сжал.

\- Увидимся скоро, обещаю, - улыбнулась Кэрри, отпустила Дэна и выбежала из дома. Это был практически и её дом тоже, ведь она проводила здесь так много времени, пока родителей Дэна не было, так что он не удивился тому, как она себя вела. Кроме того, он не хотел, чтобы всё было иначе.

Дэн взял айпод, лёг на кровать и стал бездумно листать музыку. Улыбнувшись, он выбрал песню, откинулся на подушки, закрыл глаза и на несколько минут позволил образу Фила заполнить его голову.

Его выпрямленные и выкрашенные в чёрный цвет волосы, которые казались такими мягкими на ощупь. Его большие голубые глаза, похожие на самые настоящие океаны. Его бледная кожа, сиявшая под солнечным светом, проникавшим в класс через окна. Его дурацкая улыбка, когда он смеялся с друзьями, высовывая кончик языка между зубов, и как он прикрывал её руками. Его длинная шея, широкая спина, сильные ноги, большие руки...

Дэн вздохнул и улыбнулся, подумав обо всех этих прекрасных вещах. Он стал подпевать песне, зная слова лучше, чем, возможно, он знал самого себя.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Вставай, урод!

Дэн застонал, услышав, как кто-то барабанит в его дверь, и перевернулся на бок. Он поднёс руку к лицу, пытаясь заслонить глаза от света из окна, от которого у него болела голова.

Отлично. Просто, блядь, прекрасно. Опять головная боль, опять целый день пинки от брата, опять день, полный надежды увидеть Фила.

Он так жалок.

\- Ну же, Дэн, мне нужно, чтобы ты убрался в моей комнате, пока меня не будет! - громко крикнул Алекс, и Дэн накинул одеяло на голову и зажмурился. Единственное, что он хотел - принять парацетамол и снова заснуть, а не выгребать бардак из комнаты брата.

Алекс был всем тем, чем Дэн не являлся. Красивый, умный, популярный и, самое главное, чистокровный. Дэн не понимал, как его родители могли говорить, что они против генной инженерии, и при этом зачали своего второго сына в пробирке, ведь это не имело никакого смысла. Если бы они были последовательны, его бы, возможно, вообще не было на свете. Это казалось неплохой альтернативой всему этому дерьму.

Новый стук в дверь дал Дэну понять, что притворяться спящим не поможет, так что он взялся за край одеяла и стянул его с себя, пытаясь не обращать внимания на головную боль. Он сонно подтащился к двери и прислонился к ней головой на секунду, прежде чем со скрипом открыть её.

\- Чего тебе от меня надо? - тихо спросил Дэн и увидел, что брат украдкой посмотрел на него.

\- Уберись в моей комнате. Я только что это сказал. Я собираюсь погулять с друзьями, и если мама или папа спросят, где я, скажи, что я занимаюсь у кого-то или типа того, придумай что-нибудь.

Дэн едва разобрал его слова, но кивнул, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

Его брат не собирался спрашивать, в порядке ли он, просто чуть улыбнулся и спустился вниз по лестнице, топая громче, чем надо. Дэн застонал от боли и прижал пальцы к переносице.

Его брата нельзя было назвать плохим. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к нему; тем более, Дэн знал, что его поведение было совершенно нормальным и приемлемым. Даже родители ничего не могли с этим поделать, потому что таково было положение вещей, и статус Дэна был ниже, чем у всей его семьи.

Кроме того, во всех остальных смыслах, Алекс был _прекрасным_ ребёнком. Он получал хорошие оценки, никогда не попадал в неприятности, проводил слишком много времени с друзьями, но всё равно умудрялся выполнять все задания. Скорее всего, он поступит в хороший университет, выпустится с отличием и у него будет хорошая жизнь. У него будет всё, чего у Дэна не будет никогда.

И возможно, именно это порождало ненависть Дэна к брату. Ревность.

Он отбросил эти мысли и стал рыться в шкафу в поисках одежды. Субботы были самыми ужасными днями. У Кэрри были свои друзья, с которыми она могла встречаться только по субботам, поэтому он никогда не виделся с ней в эти дни, а его брат обычно целый день шпынял его. Обычно в такие дни всё заканчивалось тем, что он плакал в подушку и слушал громкую музыку, а с этой усиливающейся головной болью он знал, что скорее всего не сможет сегодня ничего сделать.

Дэн надел рваную футболку и старые джинсы, и не стал укладывать волосы, потому что никто его сегодня не увидит (к тому же, ему не хотелось лишний раз смотреться в зеркало). Как только он оделся, то медленно спустился вниз, на кухню, и стал искать обезболивающие для головы.

Поиски заняли слишком много времени, и к тому моменту, как он налил воды, он едва стоял на ногах. Дэн дотащился до гостиной, свалился на диван и издал тихий звук облегчения от того, что свет не был включён. Он сомневался, что кто-то был здесь с утра (к счастью для него, потому что он вряд ли был бы в состоянии встать и выключить свет).

Глаза закрылись сами собой. Дэн принял таблетки и поставил стакан с водой на пол.

_Дурацкая мигрень, дурацкий брат, дурацкий Дэн._

***

Нет лучшего способа проснуться, чем почувствовать холодную воду на лице.

Хватая ртом воздух, Дэн сел, замахал руками, пытаясь схватиться за что-нибудь, и заморгал, чтобы смахнуть воду из глаз. Кто мог так...

\- Я же сказал тебе убраться в моей комнате, там до сих пор бардак. Ты что, проспал весь день?

Конечно. Брат. Но стоп, неужели это значит...

Дэн посмотрел на часы и увидел, что было уже за полдень. Он со стоном повалился обратно на диван и зажмурил глаза. Биение в голове уменьшилось до средней пульсации, но на это ушёл целый день сна, и по тону голоса брата он понял, что тот разозлён.

Дэн не мог его винить. Алекс вернулся домой раньше обычного, и если бы он пришёл позже, родители уже были бы дома и увидели, в каком состоянии его комната. А если Алексу за это попадёт, в этом будет виноват только Дэн.

\- Чёрт, прости меня, я сейчас всё сделаю, - пробормотал он, встал с дивана и посмотрел на свою футболку. Она вся промокла, но у него не было времени на то, чтобы переодеться, потому что родители должны были вернуться меньше, чем через полчаса.

\- Уж постарайся. Ты такой лентяй, Дэн, - произнёс брат и вышел из комнаты, неся в руках ведро, которое, как понял Дэн, всего минуту назад было полным воды.

Стараясь не думать обо всём этом, Дэн поднялся наверх и начал поднимать разные вещи, раскиданные по полу, и на которые кто угодно мог наступить. Дрожащими руками он сложил всю одежду в шкаф, не обращая внимание на урчание в желудке и стараясь сосредоточиться на том, что делали его руки. Он работал почти на автопилоте, и на уборку всей комнаты ушло не так много времени, но услышав хлопок двери снизу, он понял, что закончил как раз вовремя.

Издав вздох облегчения, он тихо закрыл дверь комнаты брата и вернулся к себе, так же тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Для него лучше всего - делать вид, что его не существует, кроме времени обеда, когда ему приходилось присоединяться ко всей семье.

Его желудок заурчал снова, и Дэн застонал. Он не хотел идти вниз, и к тому же, ему нельзя поесть сейчас, ведь до ужина оставалась ещё пара часов.

Он сел на кровать, взял айпод и стал искать что-то громкое и успокаивающее. Он выбрал песню My Chemical Romance и откинулся назад.

Он установил громкость меньше, чем обычно, и понял, что поступил правильно, потому что иначе он бы не услышал телефонный звонок. Сморщив нос от удивления, он взял телефон и увидел незнакомый номер.

\- Это странно, - пробормотал он. Единственным человеком, который ему звонил, была Кэрри, и она, скорее всего, сейчас была со своими друзьями. Кроме того, её номер был одним из немногих в его списке контактов.

\- Алло? - осторожно произнёс он, поднеся телефон к уху. Сначала на другом конце было слышно только чьё-то прерывистое дыхание, и Дэн уже был готов повесить трубку, но затем он услышал знакомый голос и застыл.

\- Дэн? Мне сказали, что это твой номер, - тихо спросил Фил, и губы Дэна изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Да, это я. Что такое? - перед ответом прошло ещё несколько секунд, и Дэн уже открыл рот, чтобы повторить то, что он только что сказал, но его прервал ответ Фила.

\- Я тут подумал, ничего, если я приду к тебе сегодня, чтобы позаниматься на пианино? Я просто не хотел неожиданно возникнуть на твоём пороге, - сказал он, и его голос звучал немного запыхавшимся. Как будто он куда-то бежал, и Дэн подумал, не ходит ли Фил в какой-нибудь спортивный клуб.

\- Конечно. И, слушай, ты в порядке? Просто ты кажешься немного... выдохшимся? - Дэн думал, не слишком ли этот вопрос грубый, но это же Фил, он вряд ли заметит.

\- Ой, прости, я просто пытаюсь убраться в комнате до прихода родителей. Они никуда меня не пустят, пока здесь бардак, и если честно, всё очень плохо, ты не поверишь, пока не увидишь, - рассмеялся парень, и Дэн улыбнулся, представив покрасневшего от напряжения Фила, носившегося по комнате и раскладывавшего вещи на места.

\- Звучит весело. Увидимся позже, - тихо произнёс Дэн, кусая губы.

\- Ага. Через пару часов буду, - ответил Фил, и перед тем, как нажать отбой, Дэн услышал глухой удар. Он хихикнул, представив, что Фил, наверное, уронил телефон, и широко улыбнулся, представив, как он сейчас неловко возится с ним и ругается себе под нос.

Дэн снова надел наушники, но не перестал улыбаться. Он взял айпод и сменил песню, выбрав что-то более весёлое, чтобы провести время в ожидании Фила.

Примерно три песни спустя кто-то постучал в дверь, и Дэн застонал от накатившего ощущения дежа вю. Ну конечно.

\- Ужин готов, и если ты не спустишься сейчас же, всё остынет, так что поторапливайся. - _Очаровательный_ голос Алекса прервал музыку, и Дэн вытащил наушники, взял телефон и сунул его в карман на случай, если Фил снова позвонит.

Он даже не подумал о том, чтобы добавить его номер в список контактов, пока не оказался на полпути вниз, и замешкался, думая, захочет ли Фил, чтобы его номер был у Дэна. Но с другой стороны, как он об этом узнает?

\- Не слушай музыку так громко, дорогой, мы еле смогли тебя позвать, - тихо сказала мать, войдя в столовую, и Дэн кивнул, садясь на своё место.

Так получилось, что Дэн сидел прямо напротив младшего брата, и в ту же секунду, как он сел, начал чувствовать пинки. Его ноги были все в синяках, и он затряс головой, когда понял, что их станет ещё больше, потому что сегодня Алекс лягался не слишком легко. Когда мама наклонилась над плечом Дэна, чтобы поставить последнее блюдо на стол, он посмотрел на брата и увидел на его лице коварную ухмылку.

Пытаясь сдержать недовольный стон, Дэн посмотрел на мать, когда она садилась. Он подождал, пока все остальные положат себе еду, чтобы взять немного себе, и даже несмотря на то, что он был голоден, он положил себе совсем немного, на случай, если Алекс захочет добавки.

Ещё один пинок, и Дэн поморщился, не обращая внимания на разговор, который его родители пытались вести. Его брат иногда присоединялся и высоким голосом смеялся, отчего головная боль Дэна начала возвращаться.

\- Ну что, Дэн, как дела в школе? - спросил отец, и Дэн посмотрел на него с отвисшей челюстью. К нему очень редко обращались напрямую, особенно его отец, и он даже не знал, как ответить на его вопрос. Он не хотел лгать, но не мог сказать всей правды.

Он почувствовал ещё один пинок от брата, пока думал над ответом. Поморщившись, он выдавил улыбку:

\- Как всегда, наверное.

Прежде, чем отец спросил ещё что-то, раздался звонок в дверь. Четыре темноволосые головы одновременно повернулись к двери, и Дэн знал, что это должен быть Фил. Он улыбнулся, встал с места, и подбежал к двери.

Чуть поправив волосы, он открыл дверь и улыбнулся, увидев на пороге черноволосого парня.

\- Привет, Дэн, - радостно сказал Фил, и у Дэна перехватило дыхание. Без школьного блейзера и галстука Фил выглядел ещё более привлекательным, в низко посаженных джинсах и слишком тесной футболке, подчёркивавшей его широкие плечи. Его волосы были немного растрёпаны, отчего в животе у Дэна запорхали бабочки, а вместо очков на нём были контактные линзы.

\- О, привет, - выдавил Дэн, когда понял, что он пялится, как золотая рыбка, уже несколько секунд.

Он отошёл назад, давая Филу пройти, и затем вспомнил, что вся его семья по-прежнему ужинает и, наверное, ждёт его возвращения.

Не говоря ни слова Филу, он быстро просунул голову в дверь столовой, улыбаясь.

\- Ко мне пришёл друг. Мам, ты не против, если я пойду? - спросил он с опаской, но мама только улыбнулась и покачала головой.

\- Прости, мы ужинали. Эмм, ну и чем хочешь заняться? - спросил Дэн, снова подойдя к Филу, который с любопытством осматривался по сторонам.

\- А чем ты сам хочешь заняться? - спросил он, глядя прямо на Дэна. Тот пожал плечами и стал неловко водить ногой по ковру.

\- Чем пожелаешь, наверное. Можем поиграть на пианино, или...

\- Звучит здорово. Мне нравится слушать, как ты играешь. Где ты научился? - спросил Фил, и Дэн пожал плечами, ведя того вверх по лестнице.

\- Просто научился. У меня всегда было пианино, так что это было просто способом убить время. Это весело, но я не так хорошо играю, если честно.

Дэн увидел, как Фил открыл рот для ответа, но не сказал ни слова, словно не зная, что и сказать. Отведя взгляд, мальчик открыл дверь своей комнаты и отошёл в сторону, давая Филу войти первым, нервно прикусив губу.

Никто раньше не был здесь, не считая Кэрри, и в этот момент Дэн понял, как глупо выглядит его комната. Стены были покрыты плакатами, постельное бельё нуждалось в смене, и на нём красовалось пятно от обеда с прошлой недели, а книги были кучей свалены на столе. Единственной чистой частью комнаты было пианино и небольшое пространство вокруг него, не тронутое беспорядком.

Дэн ожидал, что Фил отругает его, но вместо этого брюнет улыбнулся и кивнул, повернувшись к мальчику лицом.

\- Это именно то, чего я ожидал, - рассмеялся он, и Дэн хотел спросить, что он имел в виде, но не мог.

\- Что ж, - тихо произнёс он. - Поиграем на пианино?


	6. Chapter 6

Фил провёл пальцем по полке, находившейся рядом с кроватью Дэна, собрав пыль. Он улыбнулся и вытер грязный палец о джинсы (они чёрные, так что никто не заметит). Вся комната была именно такой, какой он и ожидал её увидеть - переполненная вещами Дэна, разбросанными тут и там. По тому, как мальчик суетливо сновал по комнате, пытаясь разложить всё по местам, Фил догадался, что его смущает беспорядок, но он находил его милым, почти по-домашнему уютным. 

Инструмент стоял около одной из стен, и около него было небольшое чистое пространство, скорее всего, чтобы Дэну было легче до него добраться. После того, как Дэн убрал некоторые вещи, он поспешил к пианино, сел за него и поднял крышку, даже не подумав о том, чтобы спросить Фила, с чем ему нужно помочь. Он был немного перевозбуждён, потому что в его комнате был кто-то другой, и это не Кэрри, и он не был уверен, что нужно сделать, что предусматривали на этот счёт правила этикета. Должен ли он предложить Филу чего-нибудь выпить? Предложить ему присесть? Сказать, чтобы он чувствовал себя как дома?

Ничего из этого не казалось правильным, так что он ничего не сказал, а только нажал несколько клавиш, чтобы настроиться на нужный ритм. Иногда ему требовалось время, чтобы поймать необходимый настрой, особенно когда на него кто-то смотрел, и он знал, что Филу вроде бы нравится наблюдать за его игрой, так что он подумал, что тот не будет возражать.

\- Что ты играешь в классе, Фил? Может, я могу показать, как бы я сыграл это... - Дэн осёкся, поняв, что это прозвучало хвастливо, подразумевая, что его способ игры лучше Фила. Тот не заметил, хотя Дэн был уверен, что он заметил, добавил эту ошибку в длинный список того, что Дэн сделал не так, количество раз, когда он вёл себя грубо или не к месту. 

Как бы то ни было, Фил достал лист бумаги и подошёл к Дэну сзади. Он склонился над ним и поставил лист на пианино, но мальчик взял его в руки и стал изучать ноты, покусывая внутреннюю часть щеки. Он слегка улыбнулся, когда понял, что это довольно лёгкая пьеса, которую он может сыграть идеально с первого раза.

Поставив лист перед глазами, он положил пальцы на клавиши для первых нот, чтобы почувствовать, где должны лежать руки. Затем он начал играть, словно играл эту пьесу в тысячный раз, закрыв глаза и пытаясь не обращать внимания на тот факт, что Фил _совершенно точно_ смотрел на него.

Фил смотрел так, словно видел Дэна за пианино последний раз в жизни, широко открыв глаза и сосредоточившись на его руках, парящих над клавишами, едва касаясь их, но в то же время извлекавших каждый звук, каждую крохотную деталь музыки, лившейся из-под пальцев. Он думал, как у него может так хорошо получаться играть, как он понимает это так легко, и в глубине своего сознания он не мог не удивляться, почему из всех людей именно _грязнокровке_ достался такой талант. Он сам не одобрял эту мысль, но не мог не думать об этом. В конце концов, на протяжение всей жизни ему твердили, что, несмотря на то, во что он верил сейчас, грязнокровки - это люди второго сорта, что они не могут добиться успеха. В конце концов, как они _могут_ быть так же хороши, как и люди, генетически запрограмированные на то же самое? Фил знал ребят, в которых был заложен музыкальный талант, но даже они в подмётки Дэну не годились.

Пьеса закончилась слишком быстро и Фил оторвал взгляд от клавиш. Дэн чуть приоткрыл рот и прикрыл глаза, и на секунду Фил подумал, как же он красив...

\- Видишь? Совсем не сложно, надо только настроиться на нужный лад. Это довольно плавная пьеса, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Нужно играть с чувством и всё такое... - Дэн осёкся, заметив взгляд Фила. Он поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом, и Фил не отвёл глаза, как сделал бы на его месте Дэн. Наоборот, он продолжил смотреть ему в глаза, улыбаясь.

На самом деле, Дэну самому пришлось разорвать зрительный контакт. Он встал и отодвинул стул назад, жестом попросив Фила сесть. Не мешкая ни секунды, парень радостно повиновался, сделал шаг вперёд и сел перед инструментом.

\- Я просто не могу понять это так же быстро, как ты. Мне нужно перечитать ноты тысячу раз прежде, чем я смогу начать играть, и затем, когда я начинаю забывать какие-то моменты, мне приходится начинать всё снова, если я делаю ошибку, - признался Фил, осторожно положил руки на клавиши, но не нажимал на них настолько, чтобы пианино издало хотя бы один звук.

\- Не надо так, - Дэн покачал головой, отойдя подальше и присев на кровать. Он залез на неё с ногами, скрестил их и положил руки на колени. - Если ты ошибся, просто продолжай играть. Сделай вид, что ничего не было. Если ошибка не слишком ужасна, никто ничего не заметит. Со стороны выглядит намного хуже, когда ты останавливаешься, чем когда продолжаешь. - Фил обернулся и Дэн запнулся, задумавшись, что он сказал не так. Повинуясь инстинкту, он быстро добавил: - Конечно, если ты так хочешь. Вот как мне кажется.

\- Дэн, ты разбираешься в этом гораздо лучше меня, - рассмеялся Фил, покачал головой и повернулся обратно к пианино. Он надавил на клавиши пару раз, сыграв несколько аккордов, но затем снова покачал головой. - Я не могу.

\- Конечно, можешь. Смотри.

Дэн поднялся с кровати и, как только Фил убрал руки, наклонился над ним и сам сыграл первые ноты. Он встал так, чтобы не касаться Фила, и как только нашёл самую удобную позу, чтобы быть не слишком близко к нему, но при этом дотягиваться до инструмента, он продолжил играть. Как только отзвучали первые аккорды, он посмотрел на Фила.

Тот заметил, что у Дэна ямочки на щеках, внимательно посмотрев на лицо мальчика, когда он улыбнулся ему. Его волосы закрывали лицо, немного скрывая глаза, и Фил подумал, что это его первая настоящая, искренняя улыбка, которую ему довелось увидеть.

\- Покажи мне ещё раз, - шёпотом попросил он, ожидая, что Дэн продолжит играть. Мальчик послушался, слегка неохотно, подумав, что единственной причиной, почему Фил попросил, было то, что он хотел ещё посмотреть, как он играет. Не то, чтобы он был против внимания к своей персоне, но ему пришлось признать, что это было немного пугающе.

Фил привстал, пытаясь подвинуться, чтобы Дэн мог снова сесть, но в ту секунду, когда его плечо случайно коснулось Дэна, мальчик перестал играть, резко оборвав мелодию. Он чуть ли не отскочил назад, и было похоже, что он он обжёгся, а не просто ощутил лёгкое дружеское касание. Фил от удивления широко открыл глаза.

\- Прости, я не хотел...

\- Всё нормально, - быстро прервал его Дэн, потирая то место, куда пришлось касание, и поморщился. В его животе всё сжалось, даже от такого лёгкого прикосновения, и он не был уверен, виновата ли в этом дурацкая влюблённость в Фила или тревога от того, что кто-то вторгся в его маленькую зону комфорта. Пригласить Фила к себе было плохой идеей, тем более позволить ему коснуться себя, даже слегка.

Он отошёл назад, коснувшись ногами края кровати. Остановившись, он не сказал ни слова, а просто смотрел на Фила, который потянулся к фотографии, стоявшей на ближайшей полке.

На ней были изображены Дэн и Кэрри, сидевшие на качелях в парке, оба были намного младше, чем сейчас. Кэрри широко улыбалась, и Дэн тоже, он выглядел почти глупо. Фото сделала мама Дэна, и он ясно помнил этот момент. И он не хотел делиться им с Филом, потому что тот мог легко рассказать о нём всем, рассказать всем о лучшей подруге этого чудика Дэна Хауэлла.

\- Фил, не мог бы... эмм... не мог бы ты поставить фото на место? - смущённо спросил Дэн, и парень удивлённо посмотрел на него.

\- Конечно. Прости, Дэн. Это твоя подруга, которая писала тебе тогда? - спросил он с любопытством, поставив фото на место и взяв вместо него в руки фигурку, стоявшую рядом. Это был кит со смешной чёлкой, которого подарила ему Кэрри около года назад, потому что он напоминал ей о Дэне.

Он почти что попросил Фила поставить её на место, но остановился. И один раз было слишком, тем более дважды...

\- Да. Её зовут Кэрри, - прошептал он, и Фил кивнул, словно ему действительно было интересно. Дэн не был уверен, с чего бы.

\- Она симпатичная, - задумчиво произнёс Фил, поставив кита на место и сделав шаг назад от вещей Дэна, вернувшись обратно к пианино. Он взял свои ноты, сложил их, засунул обратно в карман и посмотрел на Дэна.

Мальчик по-прежнему стоял на месте, похожий на побитого щенка, и Фил растерянно поднял брови.

\- Дэн, почему ты всегда такой услужливый? - тихо спросил он. Дэн немедленно пожал плечами, пытаясь не обращать внимание на то, как дрожат его руки. Он опустил взгляд, почувствовав, как его внутренности закручиваются в узел. Как Фил может спрашивать такое? Фил знает, он должен знать, почему он ведёт себя именно так. - В смысле, я могу понять, почему ты так ведёшь себя со всеми, я понимаю, что ты боишься. Но почему ты такой рядом со мной?

Он, наверное, прикалывается, - подумал Дэн. Он снова бессильно пожал плечами и посмотрел на дверь. Если бы он мог, то выгнал бы Фила прочь сию же секунду, потому что чувствовал жар, расползавшийся от того места на руке, где Фил его случайно коснулся, и, честно говоря, он думал, что его вот-вот стошнит.

Фил заметил движение глаз Дэна, и его улыбка померкла.

\- Я пойду, - пробормотал он, и Дэн кивнул, не говоря ни слова.

Наверное, он должен был проводить Фила, извиниться перед ним, сказать, что из него неважный учитель, но он ничего этого не сделал. Он просто дал ему уйти, поморщившись от хлопка двери, а затем направился в ванную и включил душ.

Он разделся и встал под тёплую воду, облегчённо вздохнув, почувствовав, как она льётся на его спину. Ноги дрожали, и он сел на пол, подумав, что худшее, что может с ним сейчас случиться - он упадёт.

Прижав пальцами место, де Фил коснулся его, он просто уставился на него, словно там была какая-то ужасная рана на месте прикосновения, всё ещё отдающегося в его теле. Он знал, что это глупо, но не мог выносить касания большинства людей, особенно чистокровных, особенно Фила.

Его голова коснулась стены, и первая слеза покатилась по щеке, но он её даже не заметил. Он тихо шмыгнул носом и вытер её, покачав головой. Только он мог быть настолько глупым, настолько жалким.

\-----

Понедельник наступил слишком скоро. Понедельник значил то, что придётся увидеть Фила, но, что ещё хуже, понедельник означал профессиональные анкеты, и, честно говоря, Дэн пытался о них забыть. Эта анкета определит его дальнейшую жизнь, и большинство возможностей уже были вычеркнуты. Буквально.

Для большинства профессий он не был достаточно хорош. В списке было почти всё, и если чего-то не было, можно было вписать свои предложения. Это ничего не гарантировало, но давало чертовски хороший шанс на то, чтобы получить любую желаемую работу.

Для чистокровных, полагал Дэн, всё проще. Даже несмотря на то, что у них было намного больше выбора, у них также было что-то, предназначенное судьбой на грядущую жизнь, что-то, на что они были запрограммированы. У Дэна был выбор, хоть и ограниченный, но для него не было определённой дороги, его родители не выбрали для него судьбу. Кроме того, единственное, в чём он был хорош, было вычеркнуто, и его сердце ухнуло вниз, когда ему дали анкету. Он ожидал этого, но это не значило, что ему не будет больно это видеть.

Он пробежался взглядом по оставшимся вариантам, и покачал головой, увидев каждый из них. Он не видел в списке ничего, чем мог бы заниматься ещё тысячу лет, ничего, что не сведёт его с ума.

Покачав головой, он сложил бумаги и сунул их во внутренний карман блейзера. Он подумал, что может спросить у мамы, что она думает, хотя он полагал, что эти варианты только расстроят её. Там не было ничего привлекательного или высокооплачиваемого, и несмотря на все недовольства матерью, Дэн знал, что она желает для него только самое лучшее. И, честно говоря, ни один из вариантов не был даже близко к тому, чтобы быть лучшим для него.

Все остальные шуршали карандашами по бумаге, заметил Дэн, подняв голову, все, кроме Фила. Губы Дэна изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке, когда он выкинул из головы воспоминания о выходных и просто наблюдал за Филом искоса. Лицо черноволосого мальчика было сосредоточено, когда он изучал глазами бумаги, и Дэн понял, что он понятия не имеет, на что запрограммирован Фил. Он думал, что для Фила выбор будет лёгким, как почти для всех вокруг, и он просто не может найти нужный пункт.

Анкеты нужно было сдавать через пару недель, но для большинства сделать выбор было легко. Спустя пару минут в воздух взлетели руки, и учитель собрал анкеты одну за другой. Он внимательно смотрел на каждого ученика, проверяя, уверены ли они в своём выборе, но это было не обязательно. Не считая нескольких человек, чьи родители были достаточно богаты, чтобы заложить в своих детей несколько качеств и дать им небольшой выбор, и самого Дэна, для остальных анкета была несложной.

Фил ещё не закончил, в отличие от 90% класса. Дэн растерянно посмотрел на него, как тот сложил свои бумаги и сунул их в карман блейзера, так же, как сделал он сам. Это странно, он знал это, и Дэн сделал мысленную пометку спросить его, если выдастся случай. Чего, скорее всего, не случится. Более чем вероятно, что Фил ненавидит его столь же сильно, как и все остальные.

\- Блядь, - прошептал он, когда что-то ударило его в затылок. Учитель поднял брови, но Дэн не обратил внимания. Вместо этого, он обернулся и увидел бумажный комок, который срикошетил от его головы и упал на пол за стулом.

Он поднял глаза. Было много людей, которые могли кинуть бумажку, но он не понимал, кто именно это был, пока новый комок не попал ему в лицо.

Тихо застонав, Дэн снова повернулся и сжал кулаки. Злость ему не поможет. Наоборот, всё станет только хуже. Он может вытерпеть маленькую бумажку.

Ещё одна ударила его в затылок, и он попытался стряхнуть её. Звонок на первый урок мог прозвенеть в любую секунду, и он не думал, что следующий урок будет вместе со светловолосым парнем, который решил сегодня достать Дэна, так что всё будет хорошо. По крайней мере, пока он может быстро смыться из класса, и держать голову опущенной.

Прозвенел звонок, и Дэн быстро закинул сумку на плечо. Он сделал ошибку, посмотрев назад, на мальчика, кидавшего бумажки, и в ту же секунду он понял, что не стоило этого делать.

Он даже не понял, как это произошло, но вот он стоит на месте, а в следующую секунду в его лицо впечатывается кулак, а класс наполняется смехом. Дэн поднял руку, чтобы потрогать губу, и увидел кровь. Не было смысла даже реагировать на это, так что он просто закрыл глаза и повернулся, позволив ногам нести его, куда нужно.

Он такой глупый, слабый и _жалкий_. Зачем только он обернулся? Чем это должно было закончиться? Теперь у него разбита губа и, возможно, на этом месте появится синяк, а если его родители увидят, то снова пойдут к директору, но это ни к чему не приведёт. Старик говорит одно и то же каждый раз, что он не может запретить мальчикам делать то, что они хотят, если это не противоречит школьному уставу, а избиение грязнокровок определённо не противоречит правилам. Это не противоречит ни одному правилу или закону. Вообще-то, это даже поощряется многими людьми.

Ему нужно убраться отсюда. Вот что ему нужно. Он даже не понимал, что делает, пока не пошёл в направлении выхода, в сторону единственного места на территории школы, где его не найдут. Он чувствовал наворачивавшиеся на глаза слёзы и всем сердцем надеялся, что никто не выйдет из класса в эту секунду. В этом случае он станет посмешищем для всей школы. Не то, чтобы он уже им не был.

Фил завернул за угол, ища глазами Дэна. Он заметил, как тот выбежал из здания, и гадал, куда же он мог идти. Вместо того, чтобы позвать его, зная, что это отпугнёт Дэна ещё сильнее, он просто продолжил идти вслед за ним. Он держал дистанцию на тот случай, если Дэну вздумается обернуться.

Снаружи было тихо, не было слышно ни звука, и Филу пришлось задержать дыхание, чтобы Дэн случайно не услышал его. Он просто следовал за ним по пятам и слышал, как стук сердца отдавался в ушах. Он не понимал, почему те мальчики это сделали, не понимал, что их спровоцировало, но за годы он видел достаточно беспричинного насилия над Дэном. И он знал, что не раз был частью группы, поддерживавшей это.

От одной этой мысли он содрогнулся.

Он продолжил идти, следя за тем, как Дэн завернул за угол, туда, где стояли мусорные контейнеры. Сердце Фила сжалось, когда он подумал, что это может быть тем местом, где Дэн находит убежище, где он чувствует себя защищённым от внешнего мира.

Дэн прислонился к стене. Он соскользнул вниз, на землю, и уронил голову на колени. По крайней мере, он может здесь спокойно дышать; по крайней мере, он знает, что никто не найдёт его. Кто в здравом уме может сюда прийти?

\- Дэн? - прошептал тихий голос, и он застыл. Он не смел поднять голову, хоть и знал, кому принадлежал этот голос, потому что Фил мог прийти только для того, чтобы закончить начатое.

\- Фил, - ответил он приглушённо.

Он услышал шуршание, когда парень сел рядом, и тихо вздохнул.

\- Посмотри на меня, - тихо попросил Фил, и Дэн послушался,покачав головой и робко посмотрев на Фила. На секунду он готов был поклясться, что заметил в глазах мальчика слёзы, но это вряд ли было правдой, так что он забыл об этом.

\- Твоя губа, - хрипло прошептал Фил, и Дэн пожал плечами.

\- Ерунда. Бывало и похуже. Разве ты не должен быть в классе? Не хватало тебе попасть в неприятности из-за меня, - с горечью произнёс Дэн.

Честно говоря, когда Фил был рядом, ему было легче, потому что, по крайней мере, он был не один, и не настолько уязвим, если бы за ним пришли, но в то же время он знал, что Филу за это попадёт по полной программе.

\- Мне важнее знать, что ты в порядке, чем получить выговор за пропуск математики, - Фил пожал плечами.

\- Я не важен, - сказал Дэн, не подумав, и ощутил на себе взгляд Фила.

\- Ещё как. Все важны.

\- Значит, никто? - спросил Дэн, чувствуя, как горячие слёзы заливают его лицо. - Давай посмотрим правде в глаза. Если все важны, значит и никто. Потому что некоторые должны быть неважными, так ведь? А я просто один из тех, кто буквально не значит ничего.

\- Знаешь, что, Дэн? Для меня ты кое-что значишь, - еле слышно прошептал Фил, а затем встал и быстро ушёл прочь.


	7. Chapter 7

Фил не был уверен, правильно ли он поступает.

Вообще-то, он об этом даже не думал. За всю свою жизнь он принял не так много хороших решений, что не прибавляло ему веры в то, что его решения могут что-то сделать.

Но он знал, что должен сделать это, или никогда не сможет жить, так и не попытавшись. Неважно, сколько раз Дэн пытался оттолкнуть его, Фил видел, как мальчик смотрел на него, когда думал, что он не замечает этого, и кроме того, собственных чувств Фила было достаточно, чтобы продолжать действовать.

Не то, чтобы он точно знал, _что_ именно он чувствует. Но это должно чем-то быть, учитывая тот факт, что он прошёл около мили под совершено пронизывающим дождём только ради возможности увидеть Дэна.

Это была очень плохая идея. Он даже не подумал взять зонт, и он делал так почти каждую неделю. Такие простые мысли даже не приходили ему в голову. Он знал, что должен пойти дождь, но последнее, о чём он мог подумать, был чёртов зонт. Его голова была слишком переполнена мыслями о Дэне и его прекрасной улыбке, так что он вряд ли позаботился бы о том, чтобы остаться сухим, даже если бы бушевала буря.

И вот, он повернул за угол, и до дома Дэна оставалось совсем немного. По крайней мере, он сможет обсохнуть - если, конечно, тот не выгонит его, к чему Фил не был готов, хоть и знал, что это возможно - и сможет хорошенько поразмыслить, что же такое в Дэне заставило его безрассудно влюбиться в этого мальчика.

Это глупо, но он не мог этого понять. Он не страдал предрассудками, как и его родители, так что тот факт, что Дэн был грязнокровкой, ничуть его не отпугивал, но всё же было в нём что-то необычное. То, как он всегда избегает прикосновений Фила, то, что он никогда ни о чём не спрашивает, то, что он никогда не протестует, когда его просят что-то сделать. Фил никогда бы не смог представить себя таким, особенно учитывая некоторые вещи, которые просили Дэна сделать его собственные друзья.

Отбросив эти мысли, он свернул на дорожку у дома Хауэллов и направился к двери. Дом Дэна был больше, чем у него, и это было совсем не тем, что он ожидал увидеть, когда пришёл к нему впервые, но Фил постоянно забывал, что Дэн из семьи Хауэллов. Богатые шишки из правительства, которые выразили свой протест, родив ребёнка, который не был генетически изменён. Фил не понимал, как они сейчас могут оправдаться перед своим сыном.

Он с радостью укрылся от бури под маленьким навесом на крыльце и быстро постучал в дверь. После этого он обхватил себя руками и стал переминаться с ноги на ногу, чтобы согреться.

Дверь со скрипом открылась, и Фил улыбнулся, готовый увидеть Дэна, но вместо него на пороге стояла немного более юная версия мальчика, который ему так нравился. Потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы заметить разницу - у этого мальчика волосы были чуть светлее, губы больше, а лицо шире, и Фил догадался, что это должен быть брат Дэна - Алекс?

\- Чего тебе? - низким голосом спросил мальчик, и Фил содрогнулся. Этот пацан был как минимум на пару лет младше него, но всё равно он почувствовал себя задетым его тоном. 

\- Я пришёл увидеть Дэна, - сказал Фил так радостно, как только мог, улыбаясь, хоть уже и не так широко.

На лице мальчика отразилось сильное удивление, но он покачал головой и пожал плечами.

\- Нет. Тебе нельзя его видеть, и даже быть здесь.

Фил удивлённо поднял брови.

\- И почему же?

\- Ты же чистокровный, да? Тебе не стоит иметь с ним дело. И даже если бы ты был грязнокровкой, тебе тем более нельзя было быть здесь. Нам и от него грязи хватает.

Фил поморщил нос от отвращения, услышав эти слова, а мальчик спокойно стоял, прислонившись к косяку двери, как будто его слова были самой нормальной вещью на свете.

К сожалению, Фил знал, что, возможно, это и была самая нормальная вещь на свете. Его не должно было удивить то, что Алекс так думает, но он прошёл весь путь, чтобы увидеть Дэна, и дождь всё ещё шёл, а упрямства у Фила хватало.

\- Я пришёл, чтобы позаниматься для урока музыки, учитель заставляет меня приходить к Дэну, потому что он чуть ли не лучше всех в классе или типа того, - _точно лучше всех_ , поправил себя Фил, но подумал, что вслух этого лучше не говорить.

\- А, точно, - буркнул Алекс, закатил глаза и обернулся в глубь коридора. - Дэн! К тебе кто-то пришёл!

Дэн подошёл через секунду, и Фил сразу же улыбнулся ему. Дэн не ответил, а просто кивнул и жестом попросил Фила пойти за ним. Брюнет радостно послушался и пошёл по смутно знакомому коридору вверх по уже немного знакомой лестнице. Он подумал, что сможет привыкнуть к этому маршруту, если Дэн захочет.

\- Значит, пианино, да? Ты принёс ноты? Я не хочу задерживать тебя дольше, чем требуется, - выпалил Дэн так быстро, что Фил едва разобрал слова. Он нахмурился и покачал головой.

\- Я пришёл не ради музыки, Дэн. Я пришёл ради тебя. Я подумал, может, ты хочешь посмотреть фильм, или ещё что-то? У тебя же их много, да? - Фил не знал, не перешёл ли он границы гостеприимства Дэна, но мальчика это, казалось, не тревожило.

\- Я думал, тебе нужна помощь по части фортепиано? Разве не за этим тебя учитеь послал? - спросил он, и Фил почувствовал в его словах обиду.

\- Дэн, что...

\- Я знаю, меня считают глупым, и я понимаю, почему. Я никогда ничего не говорю, веду себя тихо и в классе не особенно стараюсь. Но я не тупой. И совершенно точно - не глухой.

\- Ты слышал, что я сказал твоему брату? Дэн, честное слово, я просто хотел попасть в дом, чтобы увидеть тебя, я не хотел так говорить.

Фил смотрел, как Дэн закусил изнутри щёку. В комнате повисло неловкая тишина. Фил не любил такую тишину и всякий раз пытался её избежать, заполняя её глупыми шутками и собственным смехом, но сейчас просто стоял и смотрел на Дэна с несчастным видом, ожидая, пока тот скажет что-нибудь.

Дэн вздохнул. Он должен был догадаться. Фил никогда бы не попросил сам, неудивительно, что это предложил учитель. Это было довольно мило, что хотя бы раз кто-то действительно заинтересовался им. Кэрри бы никогда не стала с ним общаться, если бы он не был грязнокровкой, который в то время жил на одной с ней улице, и он не мог подумать, что в его жизни появится ещё хотя бы один человек, который завяжет с ним разговор, не то, что заинтересуется им.

Но Филу, наверное, пришлось сказать Алексу что-то подобное, чтобы тот впустил его. Солгал бы Фил ради того, чтобы увидеть Дэна? Скорее всего, нет, рассудил мальчик. Фил кажется довольно искренним человеком, зачем ему лгать ради такого, как он?

\- Так значит... ты пришёл не ради фортепиано? - осторожно спросил Дэн, подавшись назад от Фила и прислонившись к стене.

Парень слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я бы проделал весь этот путь под абсолютно проливным дождём только для того, чтобы поиграть на пианино? Я ненавижу играть. - Фил рассмеялся на последних словах, подумав, как нелепо было, если бы всё было именно так.

Он всё ещё был насквозь мокрый, и обрадовался, когда Дэн, пожав плечами, направился в ванную за полотенцем. Вернувшись, он молча протянул его Филу, а затем подошёл к полке с DVD и стал разглядывать их.

Неспешно вытерев волосы, Фил шагнул вперёд и заглянул через плечо Дэна, чтобы посмотреть на довольно впечатляющую коллекцию фильмов, сериалов и аниме. Дэн легко скользил пальцами по краям коробочек, пытаясь выбрать, что посмотреть, и Фил, не подумав, потянулся и накрыл его руку своей, направляя к ближайшему фильму, который уже видел.

Дэн вздрогнул от прикосновения и отдёрнул руку. Он взял её другой рукой, повернулся спиной к полке и посмотрел на Фила глазами, полными ужаса.

Сердце Фила дрогнуло, когда он увидел реакцию Дэна.

\- Что я сделал? - прошептал он, глядя на свою руку, будто мог увидеть причину этой странной реакции. 

Дэн тихо хныкнул и попытался избавиться от тянущего чувства в животе, от покалывания в руке на месте касания.

Это не было неприятным. Ничуть. Вообще-то, Дэн почувствовал небольшое облегчение от первоначального шока, по его телу побежали искры. Но он не привык к тому, чтобы кто-то кроме Кэрри трогал его, и не был уверен, зачем кому-то этого хотеть. Он нечистый, грязный. Он не хотел передавать эту грязь Филу.

\- Ничего. Прости. Выбери DVD на свой вкус и мы его посмотрим, раз ты так этого хочешь.

Фил неуверенно поднял брови, но Дэн уже успел уйти по своим делам, и у парня не осталось другого выбора, кроме как выбрать фильм.

Он выбрал кое-что лёгкое и аккуратно вытащил коробочку из ровного ряда. Он с улыбкой подметил, как хорошо организована была коллекция DVD Дэна. Для него было странно видеть, как кто-то мог быть таким неряшливым и аккуратным одновременно.

Дэн вернулся, держа в руках стопку одежды, и протянул её Филу.

\- Твоя одежда вся мокрая. У нас, кажется, один размер, так что это должно подойти. Здесь просто джинсы и футболка, и они не самые нарядные, но я думаю, это лучше, чем...

\- Дэн, хватит. Всё отлично. Спасибо, что подумал об этом, потому что мне, если честно, это и в голову не пришло. - Фил с улыбкой принял одежду и провёл пальцами по ткани. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Дэна, но не поднимал глаз, пока мальчик не заговорил снова.

\- Зачем ты вернулся, Фил? Знаю, я не должен спрашивать. Но я настолько ниже тебя, ты мог найти намного лучших друзей, так почему же я? Я надоедливый, ненавижу практически всё, меня даже нельзя назвать общительным или весёлым. А у тебя куча друзей, зачем же ты снова пришёл сюда?

Фил наклонил голову. Он прикусил нижнюю губу и сел на край кровати, снова устремив взгляд на одежду.

\- Честно? Не знаю. Но ты мне нравишься, так что давай остановимся на этом? Я хочу подружиться с тобой, и ты не должен тревожиться или бояться меня. Я не сделаю тебе больно и никому ничего не скажу. Да и зачем это мне? Я с этого ничего не получу, а только буду чувствовать себя куском дерьма. Так что могу тебя уверить, я ничего не сделаю. И если ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя трогал, то я и не буду. Просто скажи, если тебе из-за меня некомфортно, чтобы я знал на будущее, хорошо? - на последних словах Фил слабо улыбнулся и поднял взгляд на Дэна, который нервно мял пальцы.

\- Хорошо, - последовал хриплый ответ, и Фил улыбнулся шире.

Хорошо. Это можно считать началом.

\- Я выбрал вот это. Нормально? Я просто не знаю, что тебе больше нравится, - Фил протянул Дэну DVD, тот посмотрел на обложку и улыбнулся.


	8. Chapter 8

Библиотека была, возможно, единственным убежищем для Дэна.

Здесь он мог спрятаться. На время большой перемены он мог быть самим собой, в окружении книг и всевозможных миров, в которые можно сбежать. Не то, чтобы он так много читал, просто ему нравилось иметь выбор. Библиотекарша никогда с ним не говорила, он с ней тоже, и кроме них здесь обычно никого не бывало, не считая учителей, изредка заходивших в поисках чего-то для урока.

Примерно час, который он проводил здесь каждый день, был единственным временем, когда он был собой, не боясь того, что брат будет на него кричать, или что кто-то наткнётся на него в комнате для репетиций. Он ценил это, позволяя тишине комнаты заполнить его. Здесь он мог просто _быть_ , и никто его не беспокоил. Он мог быть просто Дэном Хауэллом, а не "тем грязнокровкой".

Он чуть улыбнулся, записывая очередное уравнение, и, как только закончил, поднёс кончик карандаша к губам. Бездумно пожёвывая его, он скосил глаза, пытаясь понять, как его решить, внимательно разглядывая цифры и переменные. Математика не была его сильной стороной, но он не был и совсем ужасен. Просто иногда ему нужно было немного времени, чтобы понять, что находится перед ним.

Уверенно кивнув, когда он понял решение, Дэн начал записывать его, проверяя каждую строку. Закончив, он заглянул в учебник и увидел, что это было последнее уравнение. Он сделал две трети сегодняшней домашней работы и, когда посмотрел на часы, обнаружил, что у него ещё осталось шестнадцать минут до звонка. 

Дэн вздохнул и откинулся на стуле, заложив руки за голову. Из-под учебников торчал уголок анкеты, и он знал, что вскоре её нужно будет заполнить. Ну, не то, чтобы нужно, просто он знал, что если не сделает этого, то у него вряд ли будет шанс как-то проявить себя, и он лучше будет последним бедняком с самой дерьмовой работой, чем останется жить с родителями.

На самом деле, он был уверен, что если так получится, что его анкета не будет иметь значения, то он лучше будет жить на улице, чем в родительском доме. Даже без своего тупоголового братца. Он просто не мог выносить этот дом.

\- Что делаешь? - его мысли прервал голос, и Дэн подскочил от неожиданности. Он обернулся и увидел Фила, стоявшего позади него, чуть улыбаясь.

Библиотекарша едва слышно прошептала: "Тише!", указывая прямо на Фила, и тот закатил глаза и передразнил женщину, состроив такую гримасу, на которую, как считал Дэн, его лицо не было способно.

\- Да так, домашку, - улыбнулся он, глядя на Фила, который сел с ним рядом.

Дэн отодвинул свои вещи подальше от парня, чтобы тот мог опереться на стол, и Фил благодарно улыбнулся.

\- Никогда не думал, что ты библиотечный червь, - заметил он, посмотрев на потолок с чем-то, что Дэн принял за восхищение. Мальчик пожал плечами и снова уткнулся взглядом в анкету, которая оказалась наверху.

\- Что это? - спросил Фил, потянувшись, чтобы взять бумаги, на которые смотрел Дэн. Тот даже не попытался остановить друга, зная, что это не сработает против настойчивости Фила, проявлявшейся в самые неожиданные моменты.

Фил проглядел глазами лист и увидел, что Дэн аккуратно вывел своё имя заглавными буквами на самом верху, но больше ничего не отметил. Он знал, что для мальчика большинство профессий были недоступны, но должно же быть что-то, верно?

\- Что ты отметил в своей анкете? - тихо спросил Дэн, с любопытством, но стараясь не принуждать Фила к ответу. К этому моменту он знал, что тот не возражает против вопросов, но сила привычки заставляла его каждый раз сомневаться в этом. 

\- Банковское дело. У меня на самом деле почти не было выбора. Я неплох в математике, потому что так зачем-то захотели мои родители. Хотя это дико скучно. Я бы лучше подался в актёры или типа того, но меня не для этого сделали, так что, полагаю, нет смысла даже пытаться. - Фил взял карандаш, который Дэн использовал для работы, поморщившись, когда увидел пожёванный кончик, но всё равно стал стучать им по столу.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, для тебя всё решено, так? Плюс, банковское дело - хорошая профессия. А вот я застрял. Для тяжёлой работы я слишком ленивый, да и физическая форма у меня не лучшая. Я склоняюсь к... - он запнулся. Это, наверное, была не лучшая тема для разговора с чистокровным. В этом не было вины Фила, но Дэн знал, что тот не поймёт его даже на самую малость. Не было сомнений в том, чем будет зарабатывать на жизнь Фил. Его на это запрограммировали. Но у Дэна был выбор - хоть и небольшой, но в то же время слишком сложный.

\- Склоняешься к чему, Дэн? - спросил Фил с любопытством, и отложил анкету, посмотрев на мальчика.

\- Не важно, - тот попытался закрыть тему, но Фил подался к нему, подняв брови. С тихим вздохом Дэн взял у него из рук анкету и показал на нужный пункт, при взгляде на который у Фила застыла кровь в жилах.

\- Ты не можешь это сделать, - хрипло прошептал он, достаточно тихо, чтобы библиотекарша, смотревшая на них с осуждением с того момента, как Фил вошёл, отвернулась.

\- Возможно, мне придётся. Я больше ни на что не способен. Так уж вышло, что для грязнокровки я довольно привлекательный, и для таких, как я, существует рынок, - ответил Дэн, почти безэмоционально, лишь с лёгкой дрожью в голосе.

\- Дэн, тебя заживо сожрут, ты не можешь так поступить, - Фил вырвал анкету из рук мальчика и прижал к себе, чтобы он не мог отметить то, что собирался.

\- Думаешь, это то, чего я хочу? Потому что это не так. Откровенно говоря, я не хочу вообще что-то делать, - Дэн повысил голос, забыв об осторожности. Библиотекарша зашикала на него, он он оставался беспечен. - Откровенно говоря, я хочу вернуться домой и прекратить всё это, но я не буду этого делать, так что мне придётся что-то выбрать, а это так же хорошо, как и всё остальное.

\- Но что, если ты пострадаешь? - голос Фила по-прежнему был тихим, он смотрел на бумагу в своих руках. Он мог разорвать её и выбросить, остановить Дэна от выбора. Но голос в его голове говорил, что в определённой степени мальчик прав, и у него действительно не такой уж большой выбор. В конце концов, у него хотя бы ограниченный выбор, но есть. И порвать анкету значит порвать все возможности будущего для Дэна.

\- Какая тебе разница? Ты меня едва знаешь, - тихо произнёс Дэн, недоверчиво качая головой. Он слишком давил, задавая вопросы, но с Филом так было всегда. Какой смысл держать себя в рамках, когда он рядом с ним?

\- Потому что ты не даёшь мне узнать тебя, - скептически ответил Фил. Он приоткрыл рот и снова уставился на потолок.

\- Потому что я опасен.

\- Но это не так, Дэн. Почему ты сам этого не видишь? Ты такой же, как все. Я хочу стать твоим другом, но не могу, потому что ты не позволяешь мне. А я сейчас пытаюсь тебе помочь, но ты меня игнорируешь! - голос Фила понизился до слабого шёпота, но этого хватило, чтобы библиотекарша не выдержала.

В мгновение ока их обоих выгнали прочь. Дэн в спешке собрал свои вещи. Это глупо, подумал Фил, учитывая то, что в библиотеке кроме них не было никого, но по крайней мере, у них был повод прекратить этот разговор, хотя бы на время.

Некоторое время они молча стояли за дверью. Дэн прижимал сумку к своей груди и смотрел куда угодно, только не на Фила.

\- Ладно, Фил, - выдавил он, и его голос звучал тише, чем в библиотеке. Анкета лежала в его кармане и казалось, что она прожигала его кожу сквозь ткань джинсов. - Я сделаю так, как ты скажешь.

\- Нет, Дэн, это не то, что я имел в виду... - начал парень, но Дэн только пожал плечами и пошёл прочь. Фил потянулся, чтобы схватить его за руку, но вспомнил, как мальчик вздрагивал каждый раз, когда он приближался, и остановился, схватившись за воздух.

\- Не уходи от меня, - прошептал Фил, и Дэн остановился и развернулся. Он ждал, что тот скажет что-то ещё, но когда ответа не последовало, то стал переминаться с ноги на ногу, уставившись на пол.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Я пришёл в библиотеку, чтобы попросить тебя прийти сегодня вечером ко мне. Знаешь, мы такого ещё не делали, и мне кажется, это поможет нам лучше узнать друг друга. Кроме того, мои мама с папой хотят познакомиться с тобой, потому что я постоянно говорю о тебе, и они считают, что я тебя выдумал, потому что ни разу тебя не видели.

У Дэна ёкнуло сердце, когда он представил, как Фил в своей торопливой манере рассказывал своим родителям про него - про Дэна, а не про кого-то ещё. Он чуть улыбнулся и поднял глаза.

\- Я приду. Если ты этого хочешь. 

\- Пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Фил и, подумав пару секунд, продолжил. - Мы можем поговорить об этом позже, хорошо? Когда ты будешь не так взволнован из-за учёбы и всего такого.

Дэн хотел сказать, что прямо сейчас он совсем не взволнован, потому что почти всё сделал, но не хотел возражать Филу.

Он кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но не сделал ни шага, пока не услышал, как Фил попрощался с ним, а затем - его шаги. Он закрыл глаза, шумно выдохнул и покачал головой.

Дом Фила - какой он? Он представлял его похожим на самого Фила - ярким и полным жизни. Полную противоположность дому Дэна. Но он не мог даже представить, какими были его родители. Раз Фил мог свободно говорить с ними про Дэна, значит, они должны поддерживать грязнокровок, а такие люди встречаются довольно редко. Он даже собственных родителей больше не считал таковыми - они уже научились на своих ошибках.

Скорее всего, они из тех людей, которые слишком много улыбаются и всегда до тошноты счастливые. Такие, которых Дэн не переносил. Чаще всего они говорят, что борются за права, которые есть у них самих, и не получают никакой прибыли от этого, в отличие от тех, которые светятся в новостях из-за поддержки оппозиционных движений.

Он покачал головой. Ничего не изменится, если он будет плохо думать о людях, которых он даже не встречал. В любом случае, он согласился прийти к Филу, хотя сам этого не хотел, потому что слишком боялся сказать нет.

Он горько рассмеялся над собой. Какой же он глупый.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Ты согласился _что_? - недоверчиво спросила Кэрри из телефонной трубки, её голос подрагивал из-за того, что она говорила слишком близко к микрофону. 

Дэн вздрогнул. Он сидел на скамейке прямо за воротами школы и не хотел идти на последний урок, так что всё время после большой перемены он провёл около спортивной площадки, набираясь смелости для разговора.

\- Он практически заставил меня, Кэрри, у меня не было выбора, - грустно вздохнул он, потирая лоб свободной рукой. Он уже не был уверен в том, что это хорошая идея. Сначала он почти передумал, но затем подумал, что если они окажутся дома у Фила, то он сможет увидеть его в домашней обстановке, и возможно, тот более ясно даст ему знать, почему он так заинтересован в Дэне.

\- Дэн, ты уже много лет не был у кого-то в гостях. Я знаю, что он тебе нравится, и я обеими руками за то, чтобы ты завёл новых друзей, но я волнуюсь, что если ты слишком сблизишься с ним, то...

\- Он чистокровный, но не злой. Это о многом говорит, если честно. Кажется, я ему нравлюсь. Не знаю, я не могу понять, играет он со мной или ещё что. Это может быть частью спора или ещё чего-то, я даже не знаю. Он мог заманить меня в свой дом, чтобы они с приятелями могли... - Дэн запнулся, закрыв глаза. Он не мог представить, чтобы Фил так сделал, но затем напомнил себе, что он на самом деле не знает его. Брюнет сам сказал: они не знают друг друга, потому что Дэн не даёт им сделать этого.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я была на связи, просто на всякий случай? - спросила Кэрри более тёплым тоном, и Дэн одобрительно хмыкнул.

Прозвенел звонок, и мальчик поднял голову. В любую секунду из дверей мог хлынуть поток учеников, и его одиночество будет нарушено. И одним из людей, как он знал, будет Фил, ищущий его. У них должен был быть совместный урок, но это был не первый раз, когда Дэн пропускал занятия, и после большой перемены он был уверен, что Фил примет логическое решение и не подумает, что Дэн продинамил его и пошёл домой. Вообще-то он действительно подумывал так сделать.

\- Он скоро выйдет, - почти прошептал он, и услышал на другом конце трубки вздох.

\- Ладно. Береги себя. Звони, если я тебе понадоблюсь, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - у Дэна почти не было шанса закончить фразу, когда разговор прервался. Он убрал телефон от уха и посмотрел на экран,поняв, что его пальцы дрожат. Она злится на него, и Дэн не был уверен, почему.

Пытаясь убедить себя в том, что у неё просто был плохой день в школе, Дэн убрал телефон во внутренний карман блейзера, встал и потянулся. Краем глаза он заметил первых учеников, выходящих из школы, и закинул сумку на плечо, крепко вцепившись в ремень.

Было совсем несложно заметить Фила в толпе, учитывая то, каким он был высоким (и как хорошо Дэн запомнил его черты), и он выдавил слабую улыбку, завидев его.

\- Дэн! - позвал Фил, и мальчик почувствовал на себе множество взглядов. Желая про себя, чтобы Фил так не делал, он попытался не обращать внимания на взгляды и продолжил улыбаться, ожидая, пока парень подойдёт к нему.

\- Привет, - сухо сказал Дэн, и лицо Фила померкло. Он потянулся к мальчику, и на мгновение Дэн подумал, что тот хочет взять его за руку, но Фил взялся за ремень его сумки. Без тени сомнения, Дэн снял её и протянул Филу, наблюдая, как тот закинул её на плечо, не занятое его собственным рюкзаком с галактическим принтом.

\- Тебя не было на уроке и я боялся, что ты ушёл домой, - тихо признался парень, когда они начали идти, Фил чуть впереди Дэна.

Дэн пожал плечами. У него не было хорошего оправдания, и он решил, что Фил не будет давить, если он не ответит.

Несколько минут они шли молча, крики школьников затихали, когда они отдалялись от школьных ворот. Дэн был рад оказаться на расстоянии, и он немного расправил плечи, избавившись от напряжения. Так всегда бывало: он постоянно был напряжён после целого дня молчания и повиновения в школе. И даже несмотря на то, что сейчас была не самая лучшая ситуация, когда рядом был Фил, он всё равно чувствовал некоторое облегчение.

\- Мой дом недалеко, - тихо произнёс Фил, чувствуя потребность в том, чтобы заполнить тишину, но вместе с тем не желая говорить что-то, что может нарушить границы Дэна. Он не знал, как начать разговор о том, что у них может быть общего, или чем Дэн хотел бы заняться вечером. Он был почти уверен в том, что Дэн не примет любую их этих тем и снова замкнётся в себе, или перейдёт в режим подчинения, как обычно, и это совершенно испортит цель вечера.

Прикусив губу, Фил осмотрел Дэна с головы до ног. На мальчике был блейзер с закатанными до локтей рукавами, а чёлка была забрана назад, смотрясь немного неаккуратно оттого, что Дэн зачёсывал её руками,и хотя Фил знал, что он должен выглядеть неряшливо и глупо, он не мог не признать, что это выглядело в точности наоборот. Он заметил, что школьные брюки Дэна сидели очень низко - ремень совершенно не помогал им держаться, и улыбнулся, увидев, что даже трусы у него были чёрными.

Он отвёл взгляд прежде, чем Дэн заметил, слегка покраснел и открыл рот, чтобы сказать мальчику комплимент насчёт его внешнего вида. Но он остановился, не произнеся ни слова, потому что подумал, что Дэн воспримет его слова как дань вежливости, и лучше он не скажет ничего, чем будет непонятым.

\- Дэн, а кроме брата, кто ещё у тебя в семье есть? - с любопытством спросил Фил, решив, что эта тема может быть не слишком чувствительной.

\- Мама. Папа. Больше никого. Была бабуля, но она умерла пару лет назад, и ещё был пёс. Он умер полгода назад. Ближе всех, кроме семьи, у меня осталась только Кэрри, - ответил Дэн, пожёвывая внутреннюю часть щеки.

\- А у меня есть старший брат, но он с нами больше не живёт, потому что учится в универе, - сказал Фил, хотя технически Дэн его не спрашивал. Он знал, что если хочет поддержать разговор, то придётся постараться сильнее, чем обычно.

\- Круто, - ответил мальчик безо всякого интереса.

Фил покачал головой и вздохнул. Он решил разговорить Дэна, но у него это не получалось.

\- Слушай, давай поиграем? - предложил он, остановившись на месте. Дэн тоже остановился, в шаге или двух впереди Фила, и обернулся, подняв брови.

\- Во что?

\- Мм, - Фил задумался, переминаясь с пятки на мысок. - Ты задаёшь мне вопрос, а я честно на него отвечаю, а затем спрашиваю тебя и ты так же честно отвечаешь мне.

\- Не похоже на игру, Фил, - ответил Дэн с ухмылкой, прекрасно понимая, что парень просто пытается разговорить его. Брюнет лишь пожал плечами в ответ и зашагал вперёд, на этот раз быстрее.

\- Тогда я начну, если ты не думаешь, что моя игра стоит внимания. Так, какой твой любимый цвет?

Дэн поднял брови, безмолвно спрашивая, действительно ли они будут этим заниматься. Фил ответил тем же взглядом, полным настойчивости, и мальчик издал негромкий смешок.

\- Чёрный. А твой?

\- Дэ-э-эн. Это не так работает, ты должен задать другой вопрос, - рассмеялся Фил, высунув кончик языка.

Дэн закатил глаза и покачал головой.

\- Ты не говорил, что это входит в правила.

Фил надул губы.

\- Ладно. Мой любимый цвет - синий, - ответил он с улыбкой.

\- Как море?

\- Как небо, - уточнил он.

Тихо мурлыча что-то и придумывая следующий вопрос, Фил чувствовал на себе взгляд Дэна. Казалось, он смотрит на него так же, как сам Фил смотрел на него раньше, и он еле сдержал смех.

\- Так. У тебя есть шрамы? - спросил Фил, пытаясь не задавать вопросы, ответы на которые он может легко найти на странице Дэна в соцсетях.

\- Ага. Вот здесь, - Дэн поднял руку и показал на внутреннюю сторону, где, около запястья, была бледная полоска. - Когда я был младше, мой брат...

Он запнулся, и Фил склонил голову, ожидая продолжения. Он решил не говорить ничего, чтобы не давить. Когда Дэн через несколько секунд открыл рот, он почти подскочил от неожиданности.

\- Он был дома со своими друзьями, и они толкнули меня на пол, но я задел рукой вазу, и она разбилась. Один из осколков поранил меня. Мне потом влетело за разбитый фарфор, когда мама вернулась, ей даже было всё равно, почему ваза разбилась.

Дэн пожал плечами на последних словах, и опустил рукава. Только Фил открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то успокаивающее, как поднял взгляд на дома по левую сторону и вскрикнул от удивления.

\- Слава богу, я обернулся вовремя, мы чуть мимо не прошли, - он остановился и рассмеялся.

Дэн открыл рот, посмотрев на дом Фила. Он был меньше его собственного, к его удивлению, но был намного аккуратнее. Газон был подстрижен, а цветы высажены с почти маниакальной аккуратностью. Этот двор принадлежит тому, у кого слишком много свободного времени, подумал Дэн, следуя за Филом к двери.

Фил настучал ритм, по которому, как догадался Дэн, его родители знают, кто пришёл, и краем глаза мальчик заметил, как шторы на окне сбоку дёрнулись. Даже отсюда он чувствовал запах еды, и его живот тихо заурчал.

Отличный день, чтобы пропустить обед, подумал он, когда дверь открылась и он почувствовал восхитительный запах, донёсшийся изнутри. Он даже не понял, кто оказался перед ним, когда его заключили в тесные объятия.

Он взвизгнул, по его спине побежали мурашки, и голод сменился тошнотой, когда он понял, что не сможет вырваться. Он слышал протесты Фила, но едва мог что-то видеть, пока его не освободили из объятий.

\- Вот дерьмо, - прошептал он, едва понимая, перед кем только что выругался.

\- Мам, я же говорил тебе, что ему не нравится... Ох чёрт, пойдём, Дэн, - чуть ли не простонал Фил, и мальчик даже не понял, что его тянут прочь, пока чуть не споткнулся о порог дома.

Фил крепко держал его за рукав и практически втащил Дэна в дом, вверх по лестнице в свою комнату, резко захлопнув за ними дверь.

\- О господи, прости, я говорил ей не... - заговорил он, оглядывая Дэна. Мальчика трясло, и Фил показал на кровать, чтобы тот сел.

Фил закусил губу, глядя на лицо Дэна, совершенно побледневшее. Череда проклятий в адрес матери проносилась в его голове.

Он говорил ей не делать так. Он предупредил её, потому что знал, что должен, зная, как она цеплялась к его старым школьным друзьям. Она просто пыталась быть вежливой, а Фил уже давно никого не приводил домой, так что она, скорее всего, была слишком рада видеть, что у её сына есть настоящие друзья.

Но это не имело значения, когда Дэна заметно трясло на его глазах, он был бледный, как лист бумаги. Фил никогда не видел, чтобы он так реагировал на прикосновение, но раньше он всего лишь слегка касался его, и Дэн по крайней мере знал Фила.

\- Мне так жаль, Дэн, - прошептал он, и мальчик поднял глаза.

\- Ты не виноват. Это я, такой чертовски тупой...

\- Нет, Дэн, это не так. Мне следовало быть настойчивее, когда я говорил ей так не делать, или хотя бы предупредить тебя. В конце концов, ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать, и я это знаю. Я не тупой. Я заметил, что ты не любишь, когда тебя трогают, и учитывая то, что другие с тобой делали на моих глазах... - Фил запнулся, в его горле стоял ком.

Он пытался не думать об этом, но каждый раз, когда в его голове всплывал образ Дэна в туалете, его тошнило, потому что он не сделал _ничего_. Это была в первую очередь его вина, что Дэн оказался там, и он ничего не сделал, чтобы вытащить его из неприятности. Он даже не помог ему, когда все ушли, и не думал, что может ощущать себя более виноватым.

\- Всё нормально. Пожалуйста, не волнуйся об этом. Не волнуйся обо мне, - горько рассмеялся Дэн, обхватив себя руками и крепко сжав.

\- Почему? Ты мой друг, и мне можно о тебе волноваться, - тихо сказал Фил, нервно заламывая руки.

Уголки губ Дэна приподнялись в улыбке, и он посмотрел на Фила.

\- Спасибо, - ответил он. Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь вернуть контроль, и его уже не так сильно трясло.

Он сомневался в том, что у женщины, которая, как он понял, была мамой Фила, были дурные намерения, и знал, что он, наверное, оскорбил мать единственного друга, который появился у него за многие годы. Он не хотел всё испортить, как бы глупо это не звучало, но было уже слишком поздно.

\- Твоя мама теперь меня возненавидит?

\- Нет. А если да, то я скажу, что у тебя заскок насчёт грязи, или типа того. Она легко в это поверит. Я думал, что уже объяснил ей... Кроме того, это именно она предложила пригласить тебя. Она хочет с тобой познакомиться, - Фил разъединил пальцы, подавив желание протянуть руку и взять дрожащую ладонь Дэна в свою. Он хотел обнять его, чтобы тот перестал дрожать, хотел защитить его, но именно прикосновение создало проблему, так что Фил не хотел делать хуже.

Вместо этого, он снял свой блейзер и положил его на кровать, расправив рукава, чтобы они хорошо лежали. Дэн смотрел на его движения, смотрел прямо на Фила, а не на яркую комнату, и парень почувствовал, как его внутренности скрутились узлом.

\- Я хотел попросить тебя кое о чём, но после того, что было, ты вряд ли согласишься, - осторожно начал он, посмотрел на Дэна, который чуть улыбался, и продолжил: - Слушай, я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты остаться на ночь? У меня есть раскладушка, так что... - Фил запнулся, увидев, что лицо Дэна померкло.

Мальчик почесал затылок, закрыл глаза и пожал плечами.

\- Конечно. Если ты этого хочешь.

\- Нет, Дэн. Я хочу знать, чего хочешь ты, - тихо ответил Фил, пытаясь скрыть разочарование в голосе.

\- Я хочу того, чего хочешь ты, - попытался отшутиться Дэн и поднял руки, показывая, что он не против.

Фил вздохнул. Дэн не знал и половины того, чего ему хотелось, и он был уверен, что мальчик не разделяет тех чувств, которые у него были. Фил хотел обниматься, держаться за руки, он хотел всего Дэна. Как бы глупо это не звучало, он просто не хотел, чтобы тот уходил, потому что он слишком сильно к нему привязался, но он даже не волновался за него. Он хотел, чтобы Дэн принадлежал ему, и он хотел сам принадлежать Дэну.

Но он не мог этого получить, потому что даже не мог коснуться мальчика без того, чтобы тот не вздрогнул. Он не мог подойти к нему близко, не заметив, как тот задерживает дыхание и напрягается. Он не мог получить ничего желаемого, потому что Дэн, скорее всего, не чувствует того же, и даже если чувствует, Фил не видел, чтобы он открывался ему навстречу.


	10. Chapter 10

Пальцы Фила были в дюйме от носа Дэна, и мальчик внимательно их рассматривал. Они были чуть согнуты, а ногти были коротко острижены, потому что Фил стал больше играть на пианино. В тусклом свете Дэн видел, насколько бледная у Фила кожа, она почти мерцала в темноте.

Он вздохнул, поднял взгляд и увидел, что Фил спал, чуть приоткрыв рот и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он лежал наполовину на боку, наполовину на животе, обняв ногами подушку, которая каким-то образом переместилась в изножье кровати. После целого вечера, наполненного смехом, прерываемого внезапной тишиной, когда Фил говорил что-то, отчего Дэн чувствовал себя некомфортно, парень заснул довольно быстро, несмотря на то, с каким жаром он клялся, что может никогда не спать.

Дэн, напротив, вполне себе бодрствовал. Он не знал, сколько времени он так пялился, но наверное, уже довольно долго. Если бы Фил проснулся, ему стало бы некомфортно, и Дэн никогда больше не смог бы посмотреть ему в глаза. Честно говоря, он стеснялся даже чуть-менее-чем-платонических чувств к своему другу. С той секунды, как он впервые по-настоящему заметил Фила, тогда, в уборной, он понял, что запал на него, но никогда не думал, что сможет настолько сблизиться с ним, что они хотя бы по-настоящему поговорят. Дэн не подписывался на это, а теперь не знал, как из этого выбраться.

Он мог уйти и перестать разоваривать с ним. У него по-прежнему была Кэрри, с которой он теперь виделся намного реже, чтобы выкроить время для Фила, и из-за этого чувствовал себя чертовски виноватым. Она говорила, что не не имеет ничего против, но он знал, что это не так. В конце концов, они были лучшими друзьями много лет, и вдруг появляется чистокровный голубоглазый красавчик и уводит её лучшего друга. Если бы всё было наоборот, Дэн точно был бы расстроен.

Но в тот момент Дэн сам не знал, может ли он отшить Фила. Как бы он ни отказывался от разговоров с этим парнем, что-то говорило ему довериться Филу, и он не мог избавиться от чувства, что оттолкнуть его будет огромной ошибкой. Чего у Дэна точно не было - так это сожалений, и он не хотел начинать сейчас.

Кроме того, ничего в общем-то и не было. Он по-прежнему просто друзья, и Дэн хотел, чтобы так и оставалось. Что бы ни делал Фил, он чистокровный, а чистокровные не встречаются с грязнокровками. Ещё год назад это было вне закона, и стало легально только под давлением Америки и стран Европы, где была более мягкая политика касательно генетической чистоты. Дэн знал, что Фил не захочет терять свой привилегированный статус чистокровного для кого-то никчемного и незначительного вроде Дэна.

Осторожно, стараясь случайно не задеть руку Фила и не разбудить его, Дэн соскользнул с кровати, приземлившись с глухим стуком на ковёр. Падать было невысоко, но он чуть поморщился и его губ сорвался негромкий звук.

Дэн поднял взгляд на Фила и увидел, что его глаза крепко закрыты. Мальчик сделал глубокий вдох, приподнялся на локтях и взял свои вещи. Он взял школьную тетрадь, вырвал лист и быстро написал на нём записку. Перечитав её, чтобы убедиться, что он не сделал слишком много ужасных ошибок, Дэн сложил бумагу и положил на подушку.

Он быстро уложил остальные вещи в сумку. Их было немного, потому что он совсем не ожидал, что Фил предложит ему остаться на ночь, и затем он встал и начал переодеваться. С осторожностью, боясь, что Фил может проснуться, он снял пижамные штаны, которые тот одолжил ему, и надел свои школьные брюки. Он не стал утруждать себя тем, чтобы застегнуть все пуговицы на рубашке, а только несколько, чтобы она держалась, и затем натянул блейзер.

В кармане он нашёл телефон и вытащил его, чтобы посмотреть на время. Было два часа ночи, и Дэн не думал, что кто-нибудь окажется на улице и увидит, как он уходит.

Посмотрев в последний раз на Фила, чей рот был слегка приоткрыт, как будто, если бы он не спал, он улыбался, Дэн открыл дверь и почти бесшумно закрыл её за собой.

\-----

Фил проснулся и со стоном потянулся. Когда его зрение обрело фокус, он увидел, что раскладушка перед ним пустовала, и нахмурился.

Зевнув, он сел и осмотрелся вокруг. В первую очередь он заметил, что сумки Дэна нигде не было. Фил спустил ноги с кровати и откинул одеяло, в отчаянии осматриваясь по сторонам.

\- Дэн? - позвал он так громко, как мог, боясь разбудить родителей в соседней комнате.

Ответа не последовало. Фил снова посмотрел на раскладушку и увидел записку, лежавшую на подушке.

Потерев глаза, он потянулся и взял её. На передней части было небрежно выведено его имя, и она была сложена на две неравные части. Лицо Фила померкло, когда он начал читать.

_Дорогой Фил,_

_Мне жаль, но я должен идти. Неважно, почему, но это не связано с тобой, так что не волнуйся ни о чём. Увидимся в школе, хорошо? Мне очень жаль, что пришлось уйти, мне сейчас очень не по себе, так что не злись на меня за это. Спасибо за такой отличный вечер"_

_Дэн._

Фил моргнул и перечитал записку, чтобы убедиться, что он прочитал всё правильно. Закончив, он прижал смятый лист к груди и сел, откинувшись на кровати. Его голова упала на колени.

Скорее всего, Дэн ушёл, потому что с Филом ему было некомфортно. Он знал, что это было глупо - ни с того, ни с сего попросить его остаться на ночь и думать, что с ним всё будет хорошо. Дэн сделает всё, что бы ни попросил Фил, просто потому, что он такой чертовски покорный, и Фил знал: это значило, что он делает и то, что выходит за рамки его зоны комфорта. И это, скорее всего, было одной из таких вещей.

Он вспомнил, как Дэн напрягся, кода они были у дверей библиотеки, когда Фил впервые сказал что-то, что звучало как приказ. Он был так зол, что не видел, что Дэн, очевидно, не хотел говорить с ним, что он хотел просто убежать от него как можно дальше. Его переполнило чувство вины, когда он вспомнил все те разы, когда Дэн делал что-то только из-за того, что Фил заставлял его, даже если он делал это не намеренно.

Фил вытер слёзы. Это глупо. Он не виноват, виновато чёртово общество, которое заставляет Дэна чувствовать, что он должен делать всё, что прикажут ему чистокровные. Он такой же человек, как и Фил, и парень не мог даже представить, почему остальные могут заставлять Дэна чувствовать себя иначе.

\-----

Дэн был в ужасе.

В ужасе от того, чтобы увидеть Фила после того, как он сбежал, в ужасе от того, что кто-то мог заметить его около дома Фила, в ужасе от того, что люди могут говорить о них просто потому, что видели их у школьных ворот.

Единственный плюс в том, чтобы быть грязнокровкой, заключается в том, что ты приобретаешь чувство анонимности. Всем плевать, как тебя зовут, когда они засовывают свой член тебе в глотку или окунают лицом в унитаз. Пока они знают, что ты грязнокровка, всем плевать.

Но Фил лишил его этой анонимности. Дэн не задумывался об этом, пока не вышел из дома, чтобы пойти в школу, и теперь, когда оставалось совсем немного, он практически мог слышать всю ту грязь, которая выльется на него за день.

Он повернул за последний угол. Ворота уже показались, но рядом не было никого. Пока - это ключевое слово.

Дэн не знал, что будет, когда все придут. Он знал только то, что Фил не захочет снова видеть его после всего, что было, так что он предположил, что решение быть с Филом или нет, будет принято за него, как и любое другое. Он совсем не будет винить Фила, если тот сделает вид, что его не существует, более того, он был даже за такой расклад.

Дэн переступил порог, опустив голову. Он быстро прошёл двор, зашёл в главную дверь и направился прямиком в классную комнату. Он просто хотел, чтобы этот день скорее закончился. Через некоторое время всем наскучит мучить его. Он надеялся, что это не займёт больше одного-двух дней. У него довольно незапоминающееся лицо, и кроме него есть много более интересных тем для разговора, так что он не думал, что это продлится долго.

Он дошёл до классной комнаты без приключений, и выдохнул. Он оглянулся и увидел, что внутри не было никого, кроме черноволосого мальчика, сидевшего в углу, где обычно сидел сам Дэн.

\- Фил? - с любопытством спросил Дэн, и тот посмотрел на него с улыбкой.

\- Привет! Я скучал по тебе, - тихо произнёс он, жестом предлагая Дэну подойти и сесть рядом. Мальчик замешкался, крепко сжимая ремень своей сумки, но потом подошёл ближе.

\- Прости, что я ушёл.

\- Ничего. Это твоё решение, и ты имел на него право. Не стоит думать, что на тебя давят, когда ты со мной, Дэн. Если ты не хочешь чего-то делать, просто скажи "нет", хорошо?

Дэн кивнул, сосредоточившись больше не на словах Фила, а на ребятах, которых видел через окно. Они подходили к зданию, и он знал, что все они из их класса. Вот дерьмо.

\- Фил, не хочешь сесть там, где ты сидишь обычно? Не думаю, что быть рядом со мной - это хорошая идея, - пробормотал Дэн, стараясь, чтобы это не звучало как приказ.

\- Что? Зачем мне это? Я хочу сидеть рядом с тобой, - невинно ответил Фил, чуть нахмурившись. Дэн только открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать в ответ, как дверь позади них открылась

Дэн содрогнулся. Фил хотел спросить, почему, но затем увидел, как кто-то кинул в Дэна бумажку. В растерянности, Фил встал и подошёл, чтобы поднять её и развернуть, не обращая внимания на гудящую группу учеников, только что вошедших в класс.

_Извращенец_

Фил поморщился, увидев это слово, но затем скомкал бумажку и кинул её в урну. Он улыбнулся Дэну и сел обратно, жестом приглашая мальчика присоединиться. Тот покачал головой.

\- Нет. Я не позволю тебе ввязаться в это, Фил. Только не при мне. Ты этого не заслуживаешь, - прошептал он, опустив голову. На его глаза навернулись слёзы.

\- А ты заслуживаешь? Слушай, меня это не беспокоит, да и с чего бы? Они же неправы, - Фил пожал плечами.

Он видел, что руки Дэна были сжаты в кулаки, и осторожно потянулся, чтобы разжать один из них. Казалось, что Дэн не чувствовал дискомфорта, так что Фил продолжил, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией.

Когда он не увидел, что мальчик дрожит или морщится, то переплёл их пальцы и потянул руки на себя.

\- Ты дорог мне намного больше, чем эти придурки, Дэн. Ты уже должен был это понять. Они не понимают, какой ты замечательный человек, потому что не могут видеть дальше твоих генов. Что глупо, потому что вся эта хрень с "чистокровными" и "грязнокровками" на самом деле не имеет смысла, если вдуматься, ведь в конце концов, твои гены намного натуральнее моих, но это неважно, и я несу чушь, так что лучше помолчу, - Фил со смехом прервался, его глаза сияли таким блеском, от которого у Дэна сердце дрогнуло. - Но серьёзно, Дэн. Не думай, что они отпугнут меня от тебя. Я никуда не денусь, если ты сам этого не захочешь.

Дэн не стал расцеплять их пальцы и сел рядом с Филом, отодвинув свободной рукой стул. Устроившись поудобнее, он прочистил горло и посмотрел на Фила, широко улыбнувшись.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.


	11. Chapter 11

Дэн кинул сумку на пол и плюхнулся на кровать, зарывшись лицом в подушки.

Он не мог стереть с лица эту чёртову улыбку целый день, и даже сейчас он улыбался. Все его внутренности переворачивались в хорошем смысле этого слова, а ноги превращались в желе каждый раз, когда он думал о Филе.

Но в нём всё ещё жило сомнение в том, что, возможно, это плохая идея. Он не был готов позволить кому угодно, даже Кэрри, слишком сблизиться с ним, но в случае с Филом, он ничего не мог поделать. Что-то в нём так и манило открыться, найти прибежище в его руках и добрых словах. Но он был чистокровным, он был другим, и, как бы Дэн ни желал забыть об этом, было тяжело, когда ему напоминали об этом каждые пять секунд.

Но в то же время, он считал, что Фил стоит такого риска. Что было больше, чем комплиментом, от такого человека, как Дэн.

\- Дэн! Ужин! - позвала мама, и он приподнялся на локтях, всё ещё улыбаясь. Его улыбка не сойдёт только из-за того, что придётся спуститься и съесть очередной дерьмовый семейный ужин, потому что он знал, что завтра в школе снова увидит Фила, и этого было достаточно, чтобы выдержать все оскорбления, которыми, несомненно, брат наградит его за едой.

\-----

Фил нажал на клавиши, пытаясь понять, как сыграть пьесу, которую Дэн тогда играл в классе. У него был относительно неплохой музыкальный слух, и ноты практически впечатались в его мозг, но он не мог правильно их сыграть.

С раздражённым вздохом, он остановился и закрыл глаза, в тысячный раз представляя себе мелодию. Он не заметил, как в комнату зашёл его отец, пока не почувствовал его руку на своём плече, и почти взвизгнул от удивления.

\- Господи, предупреждать надо, - произнёс он, поднимая глаза, чтобы увидеть отца, с улыбкой стоявшего над ним. Фил думал, что тот уйдёт, но напротив, мужчина взял стул из-за обеденного стола, стоявшего позади, и придвинул его к пианино, чтобы сесть рядом с Филом.

\- Ты выглядишь отстранённым уже пару недель. Всё из-за того мальчика, Дэна? - низкий отцовский голос был пугающе похож на голос самого Фила, только более хриплый и с более сильным акцентом. Но он звучал успокаивающе, и Фил слабо улыбнулся, повернувшись к отцу.

\- Наверное, можно и так сказать. Я пытаюсь сыграть пьесу, которую он сочинил, но не получается как надо, - сказал Фил, и отец растерянно посмотрел на него.

\- Но у тебя нет нот.

\- Их вообще нет. Дэн сочиняет по-другому. - Фил пожал плечами, уставившись на свои длинные пальцы, лежавшие на клавишах.

\- Ну, тогда, наверное, у тебя проблемы именно из-за этого. Но мне не кажется, что это так сильно тебя беспокоит.

Фил вздохнул. Он ненавидел способность своей семьи видеть его насквозь. Он снова поднял взгляд на отца.

\- Нет, не совсем. Наверное, я просто много думаю о том, как он одинок.

\- У него же есть дом, верно? С ним его семья, - произнёс мужчина с ноткой растерянности в голосе.

Фил развернулся, полностью повернувшись лицом к отцу, и покачал головой.

\- Нет, совсем нет. Они обращаются с ним как с дерьмом, я видел это. И я не понимаю. Почему с грязнокровками так ужасно обращаются, папа? Я читал версию из учебника уже тысячу раз, но искренне не могу понять, как можно обращаться с человеком таким образом, - выдавил Фил.

Он попытался сморгнуть слёзы, но в его голове снова возникли образы с того первого раза в уборной, и он почувствовал тошноту. Он не понимал, как кто-то мог так поступить с Дэном, с милым, добрым, уязвимым Дэном.

\- Так было всегда, Фил. Есть низший и высший класс. Раньше это деление было основано на деньгах, и люди могли перемещаться между классами, но сейчас всё намного глубже. У твоего друга нет шанса выбраться из класса, в котором ему приходится находиться, к сожалению, и не важно, кто он. Низший класс, бедняки, не могли позволить себе генные модификации, и они стали практически существами второго сорта. Мы живём в относительно зажиточной области, где большинство людей чистокровные, но стоит поездить по миру, и ты найдёшь буквально ямы, полные людей, которые не могли позволить себе эту привилегию. В глазах почти всех законов планеты они граждане второго сорта, - тихо произнёс отец, и Фил сжал пальцы в кулаки.

Он знал всё это. Учителя истории объясняли это тысячу раз, но в то же время, он так и не мог принять это. Почему люди, которые, как было известно Филу, были более чистокровными, чем он сам, со всеми своими модификациями, заслуживали такого обращения?

Он полагал, что это потому, что многие не верят, что они вообще люди. Что у них нет того, что делает нас настоящими людьми. Красоты, талантов, ума. Всего того, за что люди платят тысячи, чтобы их дети были "чистокровными", и находились в высшем сословии.

Но они были далеки от идеала. Те, кто насиловали Дэна, пинали его, обзывали. Все те люди, как они могут быть лучше других? Как они могут быть чище других?

\- Он тебе очень дорог, да? - спросил отец после нескольких секунд молчания, и Фил кивнул.

\- Ему постоянно достаётся, а всем плевать. Вообще всем. Даже его собственной семье. Пап, почему так происходит? Я не могу всегда быть рядом, чтобы защитить его. Я не могу помочь ему, - тихо сказал Фил, закрыв лицо ладонями.

Он почувствовал на своей спине руку, поглаживавшую его. Фил вздрогнул от всхлипа и проклял себя, но не перестал.

\- Когда мы с твоей мамой решили зачать тебя, то не могли выбрать, какие качества тебе дать. Честно говоря, мы вообще не хотели применять генные модификации, но знали, какая жизнь будет ждать тебя в этом случае, и не могли обречь тебя на это. Так что мы выбрали доброту и математику, потому что, если понадобится, у тебя по крайней мере будет несколько путей. Мы хотели, чтобы ты стал самодостаточным человеком, как бы трудно это ни было в нашем мире. Мы не хотели, чтобы ты застрял, как мы, мы не хотели, чтобы ты не мог воплотить в жизнь свои мечты. И, насколько мы знали, ты был бы идеальным с модификациями или без. Мы просто хотели, чтобы с тобой обращались по достоинству. И мы не жалеем об этом решении, и не жалели никогда, но с моральной стороны оно, наверное, не было верным.

Фил застыл. Он никогда этого не слышал, никогда не знал, что они вообще думали о том, чтобы не модифицировать его. Он поднял голову, и на его лице явно читалась растерянность, и он только открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как отец продолжил:

\- Я знаю, как сильно тебе нравится этот парень. Я знаю это лучше, чем ты думаешь, Фил. Мне вообще-то всё равно, что ты делаешь, или с кем ты, потому что это твоя жизнь, но будь осторожнее. Пожалуйста.

Отец встал, чтобы уйти, и в ту же секунду Фил тоже поднялся на ноги.

\- Папа, - начал он, ожидая, что отец повернётся лицом, чтобы продолжить. - Спасибо.

\- Иди за ним, сынок, - прошептал отец, и Фил улыбнулся.

Он вышел из комнаты и направился в коридор, где взял куртку. Не забыв взять ключи, он вышел, громко захлопнув за собой дверь, и вытащил телефон.


	12. Chapter 12

Фил практически бежал, на лице его была широкая улыбка. Начинало темнеть, словно кто-то разлил чернила на светло-голубой холст неба, и уже стали виднеться первые звёзды.

Задыхаясь, он шептал своё желание и крепко сжимал в руке телефон. Он должен это сделать, раньше, чем слишком сильно об этом задумается. Он не хотел думать о невозможной ситуации, в которой они оба могут оказаться, или в каком дерьме они из-за этого окажутся. Провалиться ему на месте, если он позволит чужим мнениям или действиям помешать ему сделать то, что он хочет, потому что он не такой и никогда не хотел таким быть.

Он был уже недалеко от дома Дэна. Сначала он не поверил, как близко они живут друг от друга, как будто сама вселенная кричала, чтобы они чаще были вместе. И Фил пытался не обращать на это внимания, на самом деле, потому что не хотел оказаться в таком положении, чтобы сделать Дэну больно, и не думал, что тот, в свою очередь, делал то же самое.

Но сейчас всё, о чём он мог думать, было _пошло всё к чёрту_ , потому что кому какая разница, что случится потом? Он никогда не узнает, если не попытается. Если он проведёт всю жизнь с опущенной головой и пустыми надеждами, то никогда ничего не добьётся.

Фил перепрыгнул через бордюр, хотя в этом не было нужды, ведь он не был таким уж высоким, и почувствовал себя на вершине мира. Его сердце бешено билось, голова кружилась, он ощущал лёгкую тошноту, и каждый синапс его тела буквально горел. Он действительно собирался это сделать.

Он повернул за последний поворот и перевёл дыхание. До дома Дэна оставалось двадцать шагов. Всего двадцать шагов.

_Десять шагов._

Посмотрев налево, он увидел дом, и улыбнулся ещё шире. Но потом он заглянул в окно и увидел то, что происходило внутри.

Дэн не был похож на самого себя. Он даже не дрогнул, когда младший брат разбил об его голову тарелку, и было видно, что он орёт на него. Фил открыл рот от ужаса, когда увидел, что родители Дэна, сидевшие за обеденным столом, не пошевелили ни единым мускулом и наблюдали за этой сценой с выражением, которое Фил мог описать как нездоровое любопытство.

Не двигаясь, Дэн только моргнул, пока брат, посиневший от гнева, продолжал выплёвывать оскорбления в его адрес. Руки Фила сами собой сжались в кулаки.

В этот раз он не будет стоять в стороне. Он не позволит Дэну снова пострадать, не после того, что он собирался сделать этим вечером.

Он подбежал к двери и стал колотить в дверь, выкрикивая имя Дэна. Краем глаза он увидел, что в соседнем доме включился свет и дёрнулись шторы - кто-то хотел узнать, что происходит по соседству, но Филу было плевать, кто это.

\- Дэн! - завопил он, но дверь не поддавалась. В отчаянии он вернулся к окну и увидел, что Дэн в шоке смотрит на него, с открытым ртом, словно собираясь сказать что-то. Ему помешал удар, пришедшийся прямо в живот, и Фил стал стучать в стекло.

\- Нет! Оставь его в покое! - закричал он, пытаясь снова встретиться взглядом с Дэном.

К счастью, мальчик посмотрел на него снова и увернулся от следующего удара. Фил увидел, как тот выбежал из комнаты, и сам побежал к входной двери.

В ту же секунду, как она открылась, Фил притянул Дэна и закрыл его своим телом, как раз тогда, когда Алекс со сжатыми кулаками выбежал в коридор.

\- Только тронь его и, богом клянусь, я тебя вырублю прямо здесь. Я выше и больше тебя, так что не думай, что у меня не получится, ты, кусок дерьма, - прошипел Фил, чувствуя, как Дэн вцепился в ткань его футболки.

Алекс остановился, но не отступил. Фил протянул руку назад, нащупал руку Дэна и переплёл его пальцы со своими. Он слышал слабый всхлип мальчика и мог только догадываться, как же ему на самом деле больно.

\- Если ты сделаешь ему больно, тебе будет в два раза больнее. Всё очень просто. Сейчас я отведу его наверх и приведу в порядок, а ты уберёшь тот бардак, который развёл в столовой, ясно? - спросил Фил чуть дрожащим голосом. Дэн не понимал, было ли это от гнева, или страха, или грусти, или от всего вместе.

Он уткнулся лицом в футболку Фила в ожидании, пока брат отойдёт с дороги. Он чувствовал, как кровь течёт по лицу из пореза от разбитой тарелки, и как текут слёзы, за которые он тут же себя проклял. Почему он плачет? С ним бывало и хуже, и всё-таки...

Руки Фила обвивали его, и он подавил в себе желание отпрянуть. Это Фил, напомнил он себе. Фил спас его, он не сделает ему больно. У него уже было много возможностей для этого, и Дэн подумал, что если бы он хотел ему навредить, но давно сделал бы это.

Фил повёл его за собой вверх по лестнице, и Дэн догадался, что его брат сделал то, что хотел Фил. Остановившись наверху, тот ещё некоторое время прижимал к себе Дэна, а затем отстранился на расстояние вытянутой руки, внимательно осматривая мальчика.

Несмотря на то, что Дэн был выше Фила, он не мог чувствовать себя ещё меньше, когда пальцы парня легко касались его лица, пока он оценивал повреждения. Дэн чувствовал, что у него порез под глазом, и ещё один на голове, и живот от удара всё ещё болел.

\- Твои порезы сильно кровоточат. У тебя есть пластыри? - хриплым шёпотом спросил Фил. Дэну не нужно было смотреть в его глаза. чтобы знать, что в них стоят слёзы, и он пожал плечами.

\- Наверное, в аптечке в ванной. Если там нет, то они внизу, но...

\- Вниз мы не пойдём. Если не найдём, то я что-нибудь приложу, пока кровь не остановится, а затем отведу к себе домой. Вообще-то я и сейчас могу это сделать... - Фил запнулся, прикусил губу и задумался. Он не может оставить Дэна здесь на ночь, пока в доме находится его брат. Он был уверен, что в ту же секунду, как за ним закроется дверь, Дэн снова окажется в руках Алекса, и никто не спасёт его от побоев в этот раз.

\- Нет, Фил, я не могу уйти. Если я уйду, то больше не смогу вернуться, - беспомощно произнёс Дэн, смотря Филу в лицо.

Тот поцеловал мальчика в лоб, чтобы успокоить, и снова обнял.

\- Сначала нам нужно привести тебя в порядок, а потом уже думать о том, что делать дальше. Пойдём, - прошептал Фил, увлекая Дэна за собой в ванную.

Фил нашёл полотенце и слегка намочил его. Выжав, чтобы оно не было слишком мокрым, он осмотрелся в поисках аптечки, о которой говорил Дэн. Он сразу нашёл её и повернулся к мальчику, сидевшему на стульчаке.

\- Приложи это к ране над глазом, она сильнее всего кровоточит, и я думаю, там останется синяк. Я посмотрю, есть ли у вас антисептик, а потом осмотрю твой живот, чтобы убедиться, что он не слишком пострадал.

Дэн кивнул, он был не в том состоянии, чтобы отвергать помощь. Его голова раскалывалась от боли, и он с трудом фокусировал взгляд на Филе, пока тот отошёл к аптечке и стал рыться внутри.

Вытащив пару пластырей, Фил заглянул глубже в редко используемую аптечку. Он не нашёл антисептик, но зато обнаружил обезболивающее и немного снотворного натурального происхождения, которое, как он подумал, поможет Дэну заснуть, если ему будет слишком больно.

\- Эй, вот и я, дай посмотреть, - ласково сказал Фил, повернувшись к Дэну с улыбкой.

Он взял полотенце из рук мальчика и вытер рану. Дэн сморщился от боли. Фил прикусил губу и тихо произнёс:

\- Дэн, тебе очень больно?

\- Бывало и хуже, - честно ответил тот и пожал плечами.

Фил осмотрел другую рану и увидел, что она сама перестала кровоточить, так что оставил на минуту порез над бровью Дэна без внимания, чтобы вытереть лицо мальчика и заклеить рану пластырем.

Через минуту кровь перестала течь и из другой раны, так что её он сразу же тоже обработал. Свободной рукой он нащупал руку Дэна и улыбнулся. Каждый раз, когда они держались за руки, Фил приободрялся, потому что Дэн действительно принимал его дружбу, а не смирялся с нею, думая, что Фил его заставляет.

\- Выпей это, дорогой, - сказал Фил и протянул мальчику пару таблеток. Он обернулся, взял с раковины стакан для полоскания рта, наполнил его водой и протянул Дэну.

Тот спокойно принял таблетки, не протестуя, и опустил взгляд.

\- Спасибо. Ну, за то, что ты здесь. Если бы ты не пришёл, я не знаю, что он сделал бы со мной, - робко признался Дэн, не поднимая глаз. Его щёки залил яркий румянец, когда он услышал низкий смех парня.

\- Всё нормально. Я пришёл, чтобы попросить тебя кое о чём, но думаю, это может подождать до завтра. Мне нужно осмотреть твой живот, а потом ты ляжешь в постель. О, и у тебя нет проблем со зрением? У тебя может быть сотрясение...

Фил хотел бы знать больше о том, что делает, но, откровенно говоря, все его медицинские знания были получены из интернета, и он знал, что не может совершенно точно на них положиться. Меньше всего он хотел вызывать скорую, потому что в больнице Дэн получит низкоквалифицированную помощь, а Фил не думал, что он сможет это выдержать, но знал, что если будет необходимость, это придётся сделать.

Не обращая внимания на то, что перед глазами всё плыло, Дэн покачал головой. У него уже было сотрясение раньше и он не хотел возвращаться в больницу, так что лучше он солжёт и вытерпит боль.

Фил приподнял его футболку, и Дэн убрал руки, разрешая парню взглянуть. Он поморщился, когда пальцы брюнета коснулись его кожи, и услышал вздох, когда тот увидел красные отметины в форме кулаков Алекса. Были и старые, уже сходящие, синяки и шрамы, и Фил завороженно переводил взгляд с одного на другой.

\- Думаю, всё будет хорошо, - прошептал он в конце концов, опустив рубашку Дэна, чтобы больше не видеть отметин. - Пойдём, я отведу тебя в кровать.

Фил помог Дэну встать на ноги и на всякий случай положил в карман снотворное. Ему практически пришлось тащить мальчика до спальни, потому что тот едва двигался от боли, и затем он осторожно открыл дверь. Прежде, чем они вошли, до его ушей донеслись голоса снизу, и он не хотел знать, о чём они говорили. Что бы это ни было, Фил был уверен, что родители Дэна не отчитывали своего младшего сына за жестокое обращение со старшим.

\- Хочешь переодеться? - смущённо спросил Фил, опустив Дэна на кровать.

\- Нет, - прохрипел тот, перевернувшись на бок и свернувшись калачиком, прижав колени к груди.

\- Хорошо. Не против, если я лягу рядом? Потому что я по-любому останусь, но если тебе будет неудобно, я могу спать на полу.

\- Чёрт, Фил, ты мне нужен рядом, если ты не возражаешь. Прошу, не оставляй меня, пожалуйста, - взмолился Дэн, чувствуя, как его глаза наполняются слезами.

Он почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась под весом Фила, когда тот лёг рядом, устроившись как можно ближе к Дэну, но при этом не касаясь его. Пока мальчик был так уязвим, Фил решил не заходить слишком далеко, на случай, если Дэн подумает, что он его к чему-то принуждает.

\- Я никуда не уйду, - пообещал парень, свернувшись рядом.

Он смотрел, как тело Дэна поднимается и опускается от рыданий, как он держится руками за живот. Фил осторожно передвинулся на другой край кровати, чтобы лежать лицом к Дэну, но не заставляя его двигаться.

\- Всё в порядке. Я рядом, никто не сделает тебе больно, - спокойно произнёс Фил, протянув руку и легко коснувшись щеки Дэна. Он удивился, когда мальчик подался навстречу его прикосновению.

\- Я просто хочу быть нормальным. Я хочу, чтобы у них не было повода делать это со мной. Я не хочу быть просто комком грязи на подошве чужих ботинок. Иногда я вообще не хочу жить, - пробормотал Дэн, закрыв глаза и позволив слезам стекать по щекам.

\- Эй, не надо, не говори так. Знаешь что? Насколько я знаю, ты и есть нормальный. Ты такой же, даже нет, на самом деле ты лучше них всех, понятно? Ты не хуже других. Ты замечательный человек, - тихо сказал Фил, поглаживая щёку Дэна большим пальцем.

\- Ты просто так говоришь, - возразил Дэн, но Фил покачал головой.

\- Я не просто так говорю, я говорю это от чистого сердца, Дэн, и я говорю тебе, что ты для меня очень важен. Что другие знают о тебе? Они тебя не знают. Есть два человека, которые знают тебя, и оба любят тебя очень сильно, понимаешь? Хотел бы я, чтобы ты это видел, но до тех пор я буду говорить это тебе каждый чёртов день, потому что я не лгу.

Дэн позволил тишине обнять их на несколько секунд. Довольно вздохнув, он кивнул (о чём тут же пожалел, потому что волна боли снова прокатилась в его голове), и протянул руку, чтобы обнять Фила за талию. Он почувствовал, как парень испуганно подскочил от прикосновения, и почти отдёрнул руку, но потом вспомнил, с какой неохотой он обычно касался других, и как Фил должен быть удивлён, увидев, что Дэн делает это по своей воле.

\- Я очень рад, что ты нашёл меня тогда в репетиционной, - тихо произнёс он, и Фил рассмеялся в ответ.

\- Я тоже, Дэн. Я тоже.


	13. Chapter 13

Обычно пробуждения Фила были не такими спокойными, как в этот раз. Был будний день, и несмотря на внутренний голос, приказывавший ему вставать и собираться, он с радостью остался бы там же, где и сейчас, потому что здесь тепло, и чьи-то руки обвивают его, и какого чёрта...

Он изогнул шею и увидел Дэна, покрасневшего и растрёпанного от сна, с приоткрытым ртом, чуть посапывающего, негромко, но достаточно, чтобы его было слышно. Фил оказался прижат к нему так сильно, что не мог бы двинуться с места, даже если захотел, так что он отбросил мысли о школе куда подальше и, рассмеявшись про себя, устроился поудобнее в объятиях Дэна.

Сквозь просвет между занавесками пробивался лучик света, и Фил смотрел, как в нём кружатся пылинки, медленно и бесцельно. Он чувствовал каждое движение груди Дэна в унисон с собственным дыханием и слышал, как за окном поют птицы.

Волна тепла накрыла Фила с головы до кончиков пальцев ног, и он понял, что всё это абсолютно _прекрасно._

Едва слышно вздохнув, он потянулся к рукам Дэна, которые были крепко сцеплены и покоились на его животе. Он осторожно разъединил их, но не сдвинул, а просто взял в свои ладони и стал тщательно осматривать. Пальцы Дэна были немного грубоватыми, и Фил раньше не замечал, что ногти были обрезаны практически под корень. Кожа вокруг некоторых покраснела оттого, что Дэн обкусал верхний слой, и Фил поднял руку, чтобы осторожно подуть на неё и, возможно, чуть снять боль, которую мог испытывать мальчик, прижимавшийся к нему сзади.

От этого движения Дэн заворочался, и Фил улыбнулся. Он тоже обернулся всем телом и теперь лежал лицом к Дэну, при этом не убирая с себя его руки.

\- Что... Фил? - тихо спросил Дэн, чуть неразборчиво со сна. Фил хихикнул, но отодвинулся чуть подальше на случай, если ему будет неприятна такая близость.

\- Мы уснули, - сообщил он и увидел, как уголки губ Дэна дёрнулись в улыбке.

\- Вижу. - Мальчик зевнул и убрал руки от Фила. Он взлохматил волосы, поняв, что выглядит, скорее всего, дерьмово, а затем замер.

Он почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска, когда до него дошло, что он на самом деле спал, обняв Фила за талию, и _вот чёрт_ Фил, наверное, возненавидит его за то, что он зашёл слишком далеко, и...

\- Эй, что случилось? - спросил Фил, заметив панику на лице Дэна. Он приподнялся и сел, чтобы было удобнее, и посмотрел сверху вниз на мальчика, который не смел встретиться с ним взглядом.

\- Прости, мои руки... прости. Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было неудобно, я...

\- Да забей ты, дурак, - рассмеялся Фил, потянулся к Дэну и ткнул его в щёку. - Ты такой глупый, знаешь? Конечно, я ни черта не возражаю. Я уже полчаса как не сплю, если бы мне не нравилось, я бы тебя разбудил раньше.

Не дожидаясь ответа Дэна, Фил достал из кармана джинсов телефон, обрадовавшись, что он не разбился во время сна. Он быстро отправил сообщение своему папе в ответ на все сообщения, полученные от него, и затем взглянул на время. Было уже слишком поздно для того, чтобы идти в школу, так что они могут остаться здесь на весь день. Кроме того, он и так не хотел, чтобы Дэн шёл в школу, когда каждый человек там хочет сделать ему ещё больнее, чем сейчас.

Он снова повернулся к Дэну и посмотрел на раны на его лице. Под нормальным освещением они казались глубже, но он подумал, что не стоит о них слишком беспокоиться. Он сделал мысленную пометку следить за Дэном весь день, но, если честно, он был уверен, что, если бы было что-то серьёзное, он бы уже заметил.

\- Прости, что из-за меня так много проблем. Ты, наверное, меня ненавидишь, - тихо произнёс Дэн, зарываясь в одеяло в попытке спрятаться.

Фил вздохнул. Прошлой ночью он думал, что возможно, у них с Дэном что-то получается, но каждый раз, когда с ним что-то случалось, он просто повторял всё снова. Фил не винил его, учитывая то, что с Дэном обращались как с дерьмом, это просто раздражало. Прошлой ночью Фил был готов сказать Дэну _что именно_ он чувствует, а сейчас он не осмеливался вымолвить слово, чтобы не отпугнуть его.

\- Я не могу не-ненавидеть тебя меньше, - ответил он.

Фил откинул с себя одеяло и расстелил его на кровати, а сам лёг сверху, снова повернувшись к Дэну лицом. Тот выглянул из-под одеяла, и Фил рассмеялся, высунув язык между зубов.

\- Чем хочешь заняться сегодня? В школу мы не идём, так что...?

\- Видеоигры? Кино? Мне всё равно. Чем ты хочешь заняться? Я буду делать то же самое, - сказал Дэн, и Фил покачал головой, горько улыбаясь.

\- Нет. Не делай так, пожалуйста, не надо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты продолжал думать, что только из-за того, что я "чистокровный", ты должен делать всё, что я захочу, потому что всё должно быть не так. Ни один человек не лучше тебя, Дэн, и не важно, какие у тебя гены. И ты более чем равен мне. Так что давай займёмся тем, что ты хочешь.

Дэн покачал головой, осознав, что Фил его неправильно понял, и застенчиво улыбнулся.

\- Нет, всё не так. Просто мне нравится видеть тебя счастливым, так что выбери то, что тебе нравится, хорошо?

Лицо мальчика снова залила краска и он спрятался под одеяло, отчего Фил расхохотался. Черноволосый парень соскочил с кровати, приземлившись с громким звуком, и подошёл к внушительной Дэновой коллекции видеоигр и DVD.

\- Не хочешь поубивать гадов для улучшения самочувствия? - спросил он, запустив в шатена Call of Duty. Дэн радостно закивал и сбросил с себя одеяло.

\-----

\- Эмм, Фил? - тихо спросил Дэн, чтобы не мешать фильму. Он только что посмотрел на часы и знал, что должен предупредить Фила до её прихода.

\- Что такое, сладкий? - спросил тот, посмотрев на Дэна. Они спрятались внутри очень неряшливо построенной крепости из одеял, уединившись там вместе с ноутбуком и попкорном, и Фил едва мог разглядеть профиль Дэна. Ему это и не нужно было, он и так хорошо его запомнил.

\- Кэрри зайдёт сегодня после школы, то есть она может появиться здесь в любую минуту. Мы договорились несколько дней назад, так что...

\- О! Я с радостью с ней познакомлюсь! - воодушевлённо сказал Фил, взмахнув руками и чуть не перевернув ноутбук Дэна, но вместо этого он схватил одеяло и накрыл их с головой.

Дэн тонко пискнул, когда одеяло упало ему прямо на глаза и всё погрузилось во тьму. Он чувствовал руки Фила, шарившие в темноте, нашедшие сначала плечо Дэна, а затем его нос, и вниз до руки. Их пальцы переплелись вместе, пока они выбирались из кучи одеял, не переставая смеяться.

Одеяло соскользнуло с их голов и они посмотрели друг на друга. Их лица были совсем близко, соприкасаясь носами. Дэн рассмеялся и подался ещё больше вперёд. Они остановились, и сердце Фила подскочило. Оно громко билось, когда он смотрел в его глаза, на проблески зелёного и синего в орехово-карем тепле. 

Они не слышали, как дверь открылась, будучи слишком поглощёнными друг другом, и не переставали смотреть, пока не услышали звук, который нельзя было ни с чем перепутать - как кто-то прочищает горло.

\- Кэрри! - пискнул Дэн, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на девушку. Его волосы были взлохмачены, рубашка измята, и она смотрела на него в растерянности, пока Фил не выпрямился. Он выглядел так же, как и Дэн, только ещё и густо покраснел, но когда тот обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, то едва сдержал смех.

\- Привет, простите, что прервала вас, - произнесла Кэрри, скрестив руки на груди и подняв брови.

\- Эээ, Кэрри, это Фил. Фил, это...

\- Знаменитая Кэрри, как я полагаю. - Фил улыбнулся, вскочил на ноги и протянул руку девушке. Она пожала её, прищурив глаза, а затем Фил помог Дэну встать.

\- А ты - не менее знаменитый Фил? Что ж, Дэн не ошибся, рассказывая о тебе. - Дэн потерял счёт, сколько раз за сегодня он покраснел. Со стоном он закрыл лицо руками.

\- Я не так много о нём говорю!

\- Дэниел Хауэлл, я тебя умоляю. С тех пор, как вы познакомились, ты то и дело писал мне, мол, Фил то, Фил это, - она рассмеялась и осторожно переступила через остатки крепости (она знала Дэна достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что где-то в этом беспорядке прячется его ноутбук). Она села на пол, расправила платье и с улыбкой посмотрела на обоих мальчиков.

Наконец, в первый раз она смогла увидеть человека, который стал вторым другом Дэна. Она осмотрела его с головы до ног и не смогла не подумать о том, что он казался полной противоположностью Дэна, но в то же время, они были совсем одинаковыми. Он вёл себя так же, как Дэн, и его улыбка освещала комнату так же, как улыбка Дэна. Большинство людей не замечали этого, потому что Дэн всегда ходил с опущенными плечами, а Фил, скорее всего, нет, но для того, кто видел Дэна без его защиты, они выглядели до ужаса одинаково.

Но её улыбка померкла, когда она заметила порезы на лице Дэна. Она почувствовала, как в её животе всё перевернулось, когда он сел рядом с ней и притянул следом Фила, и она увидела их под лучшим освещением. Они были явно глубокими, но, очевидно, их хорошо обработали. Её сердце наполнилось благодарностью к Филу, когда она поняла, что это, должно быть, он позаботился о Дэне, учитывая то, что никто из его семьи этого бы не сделал.

\- Дэн, - прошептала она, и ему не нужно было объяснять, чтобы понять: она заметила его раны. Он пожал плечами и немного прильнул к Филу, что удивило Кэрри ещё больше, чем их схожесть. Она не привыкла к тому, что Дэн по своей воле касался кого-то, кроме неё самой, и она гадала, что же этот парень, Фил, сделал, чтобы завоевать её лучшего друга, учитывая то, что он за месяцы добился того, на что у неё ушли годы.

\- Всё нормально, - ответил за него Фил, и взгляд Кэрри переместился на черноволосого парня. Она нахмурилась и убрала с лица непослушную прядь волос.

\- Что произошло? - спросила она, и Фил так же, как Дэн, пожал плечами.

\- Даже не знаю, кроме того, что его брат разбил тарелку о его голову. Я не знал, что это важно, в самом деле, просто хотел убедиться, что он в порядке.

У Фила по коже побежали мурашки, когда он говорил про Дэна так, словно его не было в комнате, и он обнял мальчика, чтобы убедиться, что он ещё здесь, и чтобы напомнить Дэну, что он не забыл про него. Кэрри проследила взглядом за этим жестом и вздохнула.

\- Ладно. Ты в порядке, Дэн?

Он сразу же кивнул, посмотрев на девушку с грустной улыбкой.

\- Нормально. Я привык.

На минуту между ними повисла тишина, и Дэн воспользовался возможностью, чтобы выудить ноутбук из-под одеял. Кэрри посмотрела на него, затем на Фила, и тихо произнесла:

\- Дэн, нам надо взять что-нибудь поесть из кухни. Пойдём, Фил, поможешь мне. - Она резко встала и подала руку парню.

Он взял её, немного нерешительно, и она легко подняла его. Кэрри повела его вниз и остановилась на кухне. Фил с дрожью посмотрел на окно, вспомнив на долю секунды, что он увидел, когда только пришёл, но затем снова посмотрел на Кэрри, сурово нахмурившую брови.

\- Лучше не делай ему больно, - начала она, и потянулась к ящику, чтобы достать то, зачем они пришли.

\- Что? - растерянно переспросил Фил.

\- Ты первый, кому он доверился за очень долгое время. И тебе лучше не делать ему больно, потому что если ты навредишь ему, то я не думаю, что он сможет оправиться, - сказала она опасно тихим голосом. Он покачал головой, хоть она и не видела его.

\- Нет. Он сильнее.

\- Нет, вовсе нет. Я не знаю, что, по-твоему, ты про него знаешь, но уверяю тебя,почти всё это он сам придумал. Ты только начинаешь понемногу узнавать его, и то лишь поверхностно. Я и то его едва знаю, а ведь он мой лучший друг. Если он откроется тебе, а ты сделаешь ему больно, поверь мне, он никогда больше не сможет ни перед кем открыться. Он не сильный, потому что его так много шпыняли, что вся его сила была уничтожена. И я думаю, он может обрести её снова, но если ты ранишь его, он не сможет сделать это.

\- Я люблю его, - прошептал Фил. Он подумал, что этого будет достаточно. 

Кэрри остановилась. Она обернулась, но вместо того, чтобы хмуриться, широко улыбалась.

\- Что ж. Это нас объединяет. Так что покажи ему это, хорошо? Покажи ему так, как я никогда не смогу, - сказала она с горечью и взяла в руки гору еды, которую достала из ящика.

Девушка ушла, оставив Фила стоять на месте в безмолвии, и он улыбнулся ей вслед.


	14. Chapter 14

Дэн сам точно не знал, чего он ожидал от этого дня.

Он продолжал думать (что было глупо) о прошлом вечере, о том, как они были настолько близко друг к другу, что могли поцеловаться. Внутренний голос говорил ему, что глупо об этом думать, что это было всего лишь случайностью со стороны Фила, но в то же время Дэн начал сомневаться в правильности этого голоса.

Все признаки были налицо. То, как Фил смотрел на него, для начала. Иногда он оборачивался, когда Фил думал, что он не смотрит на черноволосого мальчика, который пожирал его взглядом. Как только тот встречался глазами с Дэном, то отводил взгляд, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы мальчик не заметил.

И ещё Фил постоянно требовал, чтобы они держались за руки, каждую чёртову секунду, даже под любопытным взглядом Кэрри. Она тоже всё видела, он понял это по тому, как она вытащила Фила из комнаты и увела вниз. Наверное, чтобы предупредить его, подумал Дэн. Наверное, что-то насчёт того, что Дэн "хрупкий" и что Филу лучше не "разбивать" его, если он знает, что для него лучше. Конечно, это мило, что Кэрри чувствует, что должна защищать его (что она всегда и делала), но он думал, что, если это немного напугало Фила. Он слишком хорошо знал, что если Кэрри захочет, то она может быть реально страшной.

Дэн даже не знал, кем они с Филом приходятся друг другу. Они были друзьями - возможно, могли бы стать лучшими друзьями, но теперь казалось, что границы этого понятия стали слишком размытыми. Вообще, Дэн ненавидел ярлыки, учитывая тот факт, что один такой здоровенный ярлык красовался у него на лбу практически всю жизнь, но сейчас он думал, что сможет смириться ещё с одним, для него и Фила. В конце концов, ярлыки просты. Они говорят тебе, где твоё место, дают комфорт, которого хотелось Дэну, потому что он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что должно произойти, а до двери в класс ему оставалось пройти всего три метра.

Он специально пришёл рано, зная, что Фил тоже обычно так приходит. Раны на его лице всё ещё побаливали и были довольно заметны для любого, кто посмотрит на него, но он сомневался, что кого-то это может волновать. Нет, вместо этого, он знал, все будут шёпотом благословлять того, кто это сделал. Кто-то, наверное, даже подумает, что это был Фил, судя по тому, что они оба отсутствовали накануне.

Прикусив губу, он потянулся к дверной ручке. Дверь скрипнула, открываясь. Дэн просунул голову в образовавшийся проём, встретился взглядом с единственным мальчиком, находившимся внутри, и улыбнулся, когда тот узнал его.

\- Доброе утро, Дэн, - проворчал Фил и потянулся.

Улыбка Дэна померкла и он осторожно подошёл к своему "другу".

\- Доброе утро, - ответил он, взяв стул, стоявший рядом с Филом, и перевернув его задом наперёд. Он оседлал его, обхватив ногами спинку и положив подбородок сверху немного ободранного пластика.

\- Чувствую себя дерьмово, - сообщил Фил, поднимая взгляд. Дэн заметил, что тот был в очках, первый раз за пару недель в школе, и протянул руку, чтобы приподнять подбородок парня.

\- Что случилось? - тихо спросил он. Фил пожал плечами и покачал головой, приоткрыв рот.

\- Голова трещит, дышать не могу, и холодно так, словно я вот-вот в ледышку превращусь, - пробурчал он. Уголки губ Дэна опустились.

\- Потому что не надо было идти домой поздно ночью под проливным дождём, идиот, - шутливо произнёс Дэн и ткнул Фила в щёку. Тот застонал и нехотя шлёпнул мальчика по руке.

\- Это ты меня так сильно задержал.

\- Нет, вы с Кэрри болтали до бог знает которого часа ночи. И в основном за моей спиной. Делились заговорами и сплетнями про меня? - неуверенно спросил Дэн. Он на самом деле не хотел знать, что обсуждали его друзья, но тем не менее, любопытство перевесило.

\- О, конечно, Дэн, - начал Фил, говоря немного в нос. - Мы говорили о том, как ты пускаешь слюни во сне, громко чавкаешь, и как ты...

\- Так, ладно, я понял, - рассмеялся Дэн.

Он не заметил, что Фил протянул руку, чтобы взять его ладонь в свою, пока не почувствовал на своей коже прикосновения пальцев, таких горячих, почти обжигающих. Он быстро отдёрнул руку и увидел проблеск недоверия на лице Фила, а затем сказал:

\- Просто ты очень горячий. Кажется, у тебя жар. Тебе лучше пойти домой.

\- Я хотел увидеть тебя, - прохрипел Фил. Дэн улыбнулся, его сердце подскочило от этих слов. Он протянул руку и убрал прядь волос с глаз Фила.

\- Ты меня увидел, теперь можешь пойти домой. Тебе нет смысла здесь находиться, если...

\- Если это не Фил Лестер вместе с грязнокровкой, - прервал его чей-то голос.

Дэн поёжился. Он слишком хорошо знал этот голос и застыл на месте, отчаянно пытаясь встретиться взглядом с Филом.

\- Ты его вокруг пальца обернул, Фил. Хотел бы я знать, как ты это сделал. Маленький сучонок так отчаянно влюблён в тебя, что не понимает - он нужен тебе только для того же, для чего и всем остальным. Одноразовая ебля. - Даже не оборачиваясь, Дэн мог представить с силой выплюнутые слова.

Фил ощутимо напрягся, и Дэн увидел, как его глаза медленно перемещаются с него на того, кто стоял позади - Джейкоба. Дэн полагал, что там не только он, и знал, что если завяжется драка, то ему не поздоровится, как и Филу, если он встанет на его сторону. 

Фил медленно встал, сжав кулаки. Дэн видел, как тот дрожит, но не был уверен, от болезни или гнева.

\- Что ты сказал? - медленно произнёс парень. Он опустил весь свой вес на парту и не смотрел на Дэна.

\- Ты хороший актёр, Фил. Кто угодно подумал бы, что ты действительно хочешь быть с грязнокровкой, - рассмеялся Джейкоб, и за ним все остальные ребята.

\- А что, если хочу? - голос Фила был пугающе тихим. Дэн поёжился, чувствуя, как от напряжения у него начинает дёргаться нога.

\- Серьёзно? Да ладно тебе, Фил, ты же не хочешь сказать, что тебе нужно от этого куска дерьма что-то кроме его ротика и задницы?

\- Фил, не обра... - начал было Дэн, но было уже поздно.

Фил налетел на Джейкоба и сжал его рубашку в кулаках. Он резко прижал его к стене, и Дэн услышал, как голова Джейкоба громко ударилась о бетон. Страдальческий крик пронзил тишину классной комнаты, и Дэн зажмурил глаза.

\- Не смей, слышишь меня, не смей говорить так обо мне или о нём, - прошептал Фил, и Дэн услышал, как Джейкоб рассмеялся.

\- Он - _ничто_. Он - комок грязи на твоём ботинке. Он рождён для того, чтобы им пользовались, Фил, не корми его иллюзиями о том, что он может быть чем-то ещё.

Заслышав следующий удар, Дэн взвизгнул. За ним последовало невнятное мычание и ещё один удар, и Дэн подумал, что ему станет плохо, но затем повернулся и увидел, что на полу вовсе не Фил, а Джейкоб, а кулак Фила всё ещё был занесён над ним.

\- Фил! - в ужасе закричал он.

\- Мистер Лестер! - раздался ещё один голос. Дэн обернулся и увидел в дверном проёме учителя.

\- Он... - начал Фил, но по лицу учителя понял, что все оправдания будут бесполезны. Дэн отодвинул стул, вздрогнув от скрипа, и открыл рот, чтобы начать умолять учителя.

\- Живо к директору! Не верю, что из всех, это именно вы.

\- Сэр! Фил не виноват, он просто вступился за меня, - сказал Дэн, сначала уверенно, но к концу фразы его голос превратился в едва различимый шёпот. Учитель посмотрел на него с жалостью, но покачал головой и потянулся к пачке бланков, лежавшей на столе.

\- Вы тоже, мистер Хауэлл, за разговоры и ложь учителю, - проворчал он.

Фил поднял брови и повернулся к учителю. Его кровь кипела. 

\- Простите, что? Если бы кто угодно ещё так сказал, то его бы ждало в худшем случае предупреждение, так почему, блин, вы отсылаете его к директору?

\- Фил, прошу тебя, не надо, пожалуйста, - взмолился Дэн, но Фил покачал головой.

\- Нет, Дэн. Это нечестно. Какого хрена они думают, что имеют право так с тобой обращаться? Словно ты и не человек вовсе? Давайте, отправьте меня к директору, но Дэн ничего не сделал и вы это знаете!

\- Мистер Лестер! Если вы не прекратите, то. возможно, будете исключены, как вам такое понравится?

Фил открыл рот, чтобы сказать ещё что-то, но остановился и покачал головой. Оно того не стоит, подумал он, не сейчас, когда никто не хочет выслушать причины.

Он взял Дэна за руку в ту же секунду, как им были выданы бланки-пропуски, и вытащил его за собой из класса.

Через пару секунд он остановился и прислонился к стене, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Дэн тоже остановился, и на его нахмуренном лице читалось беспокойство. Он видел, как Фил дрожит, но сейчас это было скорее всего из-за болезни, а не ярости. На лбу брюнета выступила испарина, и он зажмурил глаза.

\- Это всё адреналин выходит, - сказал парень в своё оправдание, и Дэн кивнул. Он не спрашивал, пока не коснулся лба Фила, и прикусил губу, когда понял, что у Фила совершенно точно был жар.

\- Чёрт, ты такой горячий, - тихо сказал он, и Фил широко улыбнулся.

\- Что ж, спасибо, ты и сам очень даже ничего.

\- И, видимо, бредишь, - рассмеялся Дэн. Он прислонился плечом к стене и встал боком, глядя на профиль Фила. Как только он отсмеялся, между ними повисла тишина.

\- Нам конец. - Дэн покачал головой и опустил взгляд на бланк. Он быстро прочитал его, недоуменно вздохнув.

\- Думаешь, то, что я вот-вот вырублюсь, не является достаточной причиной? Потому что, в самом деле, у меня голова кружится, - сказал Фил, по-прежнему с ноткой юмора в голосе. Дэн покачал головой.

\- Тебе не стоило приходить в школу. И не стоило бить его. Я хотел сказать... Фил, мне говорили и худшие вещи. Чёрт, они делали намного худшие вещи, и ты сам видел, так что знаешь. А теперь они и до тебя докопаются.

\- Разница в том, Дэн, что я чистокровный. Они зассут сделать что-то со мной. С тобой они ничем не рискуют. Все просто закроют глаза. А что касается меня - не думаю, что их яйца для этого достаточно крепкие.

\- Возможно, а возможно и нет. Но это не стоит того, чтобы ты попадал в неприятности. Тогда они смогут просто сказать, что ты такой же плохой, как и я, - сказал Дэн, пожав плечами, но казалось, что это задело что-то в Филе, потому что он повернулся с упрямым выражением лица.

\- Такой же плохой, как и ты? Дэн, да ты же буквально само определение хорошего мальчика, не считая того, что иногда ты прогуливаешь уроки, чтобы сбежать от обидчиков. Как ты можешь быть плохим?

\- Ну, может не настолько плохим. Но я же грязнокровка, помнишь? Сам факт моего существования уже плох.

Фил открыл рот, словно намереваясь сказать что-то, но промолчал. Вместо этого, он встал, выпрямился, как мог, оперся о стену и пошёл прочь, оставив Дэна стоять на месте.

Дэн поспешил к нему и обхватив его за плечи для поддержки. Его живот скрутило от волнения, и он понял, что если директор увидит Фила в таком состоянии, то может отпустить его и сказать прийти завтра, даже если Дэна он не отпустит. Он мог выдержать порцию криков и сам, ему приходилось терпеть это слишком часто.

Он практически дотащил Фила до кабинета директора, и когда секретарша увидела его, то сразу же вскочила и помогла перенести Фила на диван. Тут же вызвали медсестру, и Дэн просто сидел и смотрел, как все носились вокруг Фила и вели себя так, будто его вообще здесь не было. Это не особо его беспокоило, учитывая тот факт, что именно Филу требовалось внимание, да и он привык к этому, но знал, что мог незаметно выскользнуть из кабинета, и никто бы не спросил, почему друг Фила бросил его, когда он был болен. Вообще-то, именно такого поведения и ожидали от грязнокровки вроде него.

Он слишком погрузился в раздумья, чтобы так сделать. В конце концов, именно из-за Дэна они здесь оказались, и именно из-за него Фил получил выговор. Он знал, что другие ребята не так хорошо воспримут их дружбу, но не думал, что Фил может так отреагировать, и уж совершенно точно не ожидал, что Фил может кого-то ударить. Он вообще не знал, что Фил был на это способен, честно говоря, и до сих пор не мог в это поверить. 

Ему не стоило этого делать. Филу не стоило за него заступаться, потому что ему вообще не стоило связываться с Дэном. Технически, если следовать букве закона, грязнокровки должны быть изолированы, и это вряд ли изменится в ближайшее время, пока старые общественные деятели потрясают своими лентами и собирают пикеты. Дэну чертовски повезло оказаться в этой школе, но когда дело касалось взаимоотношений с Филом, закон не был на его стороне, и тот сам чертовски хорошо это знал. Он не глупый - вообще-то, Дэн знал наверняка, что он совсем не глуп, он помнил, как Фил хорошо показал себя на олимпиаде по математике, когда Дэн впервые узнал его имя - так что он должен понимать, что вступаться за Дэна, находиться с ним рядом - это, возможно, одна из худших идей, приходивших в его голову. 

Дэна не волновало то, что говорил ему директор, он был слишком глубоко погружён в собственные мысли, чтобы по-настоящему слушать. Отчасти он был чертовски обеспокоен насчёт Фила, учитывая то, что ему было явно хуже, чем если бы у него было обычная простуда, и отчасти он думал, какие неприятности может навлечь на Фила, если не оборвёт их дружбу прямо здесь и сейчас. Фил ему очень нравится, может, даже слишком сильно, и на протяжение последнего месяца или около того он пытался убедить себя в том, что главная проблема, почему им нельзя быть вместе, заключается в том, что он не нравится Филу, но удар, который парень нанёс Джейкобу, доказывал обратное.

Им нельзя будет пожениться. Не то, чтобы Дэн думал, что всё может зайти так далеко, но этого было достаточно, чтобы показать мнение мира об отношениях чистокровных и грязнокровок. Они не смогут иметь гражданские права, которые имеют пары, состоящие в длительных отношениях, которые дало им правительство несколько лет назад. Им нельзя будет усыновить ребёнка. Им нельзя будет иметь общие финансы.

Ничего не поможет. Даже невинная дружба.

Дэн закрыл за собой дверь кабинета директора и посмотрел в окно. Он удивился, увидев, как Фила усаживает в машину мужчина - наверное, его отец, а медсестра с улыбкой говорила с ним.

Затем Фила увезли домой. Дэн слабо улыбнулся, порадовавшись, что по крайней мере, ему не придётся страдать весь школьный день, даже если это значит, что Дэн будет один. И у него было больше времени, чтобы подумать о том, как же он скажет Филу, что, для его же блага, ему не стоит больше дружить с Дэном.


	15. Chapter 15

Если бы Дэн прикусил губу ещё сильнее, у него пошла бы кровь. Он стоял перед домом Фила, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд на стопах, ожидая, пока откроется дверь, и хотя после его стука прошло всего несколько секунд, они казались вечностью.

Он знал, что сейчас, наверное, не лучшее время, чтобы разъяснить Филу, почему им нужно перестать дружить, учитывая то, что парень был болен, и скорее всего, он уже разозлён из-за того, что Дэн втянул его в беду, но он знал, что если не сейчас, то у него никогда не хватит на это смелости. Он знал, что Фил может заставить его продолжать дружбу, и что если так будет, то у него не останется выбора, кроме как подчиниться, но по крайней мере, он должен попытаться.

Дэн не мог подвергнуть Фила риску снова пострадать по его вине. Ему становилось плохо от одной лишь мысли об этом. Фил не заслуживает того, чтобы иметь дело с проблемами Дэна, но он такой человек, который пойдёт на это по своей воле, пока они дружат, что бы Дэн ни говорил ему. Если они не будут общаться, то, как он полагал, Филу будут неинтересны его дела, так что, наверное, он не будет вмешиваться. Наверное.

Дверь со скрипом открылась и Дэн увидел мужчину, который чуть ранее усаживал Фила в машину. В ту секунду, когда он увидел мальчика, его нахмуренное лицо разгладилось и он улыбнулся. Его улыбка выглядела точь-в-точь как у Фила.

\- Я так понимаю, ты Дэн? - тихо спросил он, и тот нерешительно кивнул. Он всё ещё не был на сто процентов уверен, как вести себя с семьёй Лестеров, особенно после того, как он отреагировал на маму Фила.

\- Заходи, Фил тебя ждёт, - сказал мужчина и отошёл назад, давая Дэну пройти. Мальчик улыбнулся и прошёл дальше по коридору.

\- Он у себя наверху. Останешься на ужин? - спросил папа Фила, и Дэн застыл. Он совсем не привык к тому, чтобы взрослые - да и вообще кто угодно - относились к нему как к равному.

Дэн чуть заметно кивнул, не уточняя, ответил он на вопрос или нет (в основном потому, что он не был уверен, что останется другом Фила к концу вечера), и быстро поднялся по лестнице вместо того, чтобы поддержать беседу.

Он постучал в дверь комнаты Фила и услышал в ответ хриплый голос, перемешанный с кашлем. Он содрогнулся от этих звуков, которые было больно даже просто слышать.

Войдя внутрь, он натянул на лицо улыбку. Фил лежал на полу, раздвинув ноги и сжимая в руках контроллер от приставки. Он сосредоточился на экране телевизора, на котором яркость была приглушена, чтобы голова не болела, а громкость убавлена до минимума. Как только Дэн вошёл, Фил отложил контроллер и улыбнулся.

\- Классно выгляжу, правда? Идеальная отмазка, чтобы выпутаться из проблем. Папе пришлось сказать, что я болен, и поэтому понятия не имел, что говорил или делал. - Фил почти рассмеялся, и Дэн улыбнулся, но не смотрел прямо на него. Вместо этого он уставился на свои руки, изучая ногти.

\- Ага. Насчёт этого. Фил...

\- Господи, ты же не собираешься толкать речь про то, что "нам не стоит быть друзьями, если ты собираешься так себя вести"? И не смотри на меня невинными глазками, Дэн, я тебя насквозь вижу. Я знаю, что ты, наверное, винишь себя, но пожалуйста, не надо. Я сам решил так поступить и, если честно, даже если ты решишь, что теперь ненавидишь меня и больше не будешь со мной разговаривать, я всё равно буду за тебя вступаться. У них нет права так с тобой обращаться, ни у кого не таких прав.

Дэн был настолько ошеломлён, что просто стоял с открытым ртом.

Фил громко и немного хрипло рассмеялся, посмотрев на Дэна, и протянул руки, подзывая мальчика. Дэн замешкался, будучи неуверенным в том, что это хорошая идея (в основном потому, что Фил был болен, и он сам не хотел подхватить простуду), но подошёл и сел рядом. Фил снова взял контроллер и продолжил игру.

\- Хочешь сыграть со мной? Готов поспорить, ты хреново играешь. - Фил улыбнулся, и Дэн посмотрел на него с притворным ужасом.

\- Сэр, я оскорблён. Мы можем по очереди испытать предстоящий ужас безумной машинной зоны, но я ставлю на то, что ты ни хрена не побьёшь меня, - сказал он, и Фил прижал к груди кулак.

\- Торжественно клянусь надрать тебе задницу в этой игре, - произнёс он с серьёзной миной, и Дэн, рассмеявшись, взял из его рук контроллер.

\- Ты не сможешь сдержать клятву и проиграешь, Филип.

Фил закатил глаза и отобрал контроллер у Дэна.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - капризно спросил он.

\- Ты просто похож на парня, который хреново играет в Соника, - ответил Дэн. Его глаза заблестели, и Фил нахмурился.

\- Игра начинается, Хауэлл.

\-----

\- Бляяяяя! - воскликнул Фил, и Дэн снова захихикал. Он повернул голову, лежавшую на плече у того, и уткнулся носом в ткань его футболки, чтобы как-то сдержать смех.

\- Ты в самом деле парень, который хреново играет в Соника, - сказал он, успокоившись достаточно, чтобы снова говорить, и посмотрел на экран, на котором Фила придавило движущейся стеной. Снова.

\- Я просто не понимаю, как это можно сделать! Ты сделал это два раза подряд, как ты умудрился? - простонал Фил и надул губы. Возможно, он и в самом деле был немного расстроен, но очевидно, что он был более эмоционален из-за болезни. Дэн заметил это, и его насмешливая улыбка превратилась в добрую.

\- Сейчас покажу. Ты не против...? - он указал на пространство между ног Фила, и тот покачал головой.

Дэн перебрался, чтобы сесть туда, не смея откинуться на грудь Фила. Он подумал, что наверное, это будет слишком резким шагом (и кроме того, он не хотел заразиться), так что решил наклониться вперёд, а затем взял контроллер и приготовился играть.

Он прошёл примерно половину уровня, когда почувствовал, как руки Фила скользнули к его бокам, и против своей воли вздрогнул, когда пальцы парня коснулись его обнажённой кожи. Фил заметил это, потому что его касания стали легче, но потом он сцепил руки на животе Дэна. Он осторожно притянул мальчика к своей груди, отчего тот чуть не погиб в игре, но Дэн смог выпутаться. Игра была под контролем, а вот его дыхание - точно нет.

\- Видишь, это легко, - произнёс он, пытаясь сосредоточиться на игре, но с каждой секундой это становилось сложнее, потому что Фил положил подбородок ему на плечо и уткнулся носом в изгиб между шеей и плечом.

\- Ммм. Ты действительно хорошо играешь, - ответил Фил более высоким голосом, чем обычно.

Пальцы Дэна дрожали, когда он жал на кнопки, каким-то чудом умудрившись пройти уровень до конца. Он знал, что его намерения заставить Фила наблюдать через плечо не были успешны, потому что было очевидно, что его интересует больше Дэн, нежели игра.

\- Это не слишком...? - спросил Фил, убрав голову с плеча Дэна и немного выпрямившись. Он посмотрел на мальчика.

Дэн запрокинул голову и с улыбкой посмотрел на чуть покрасневшее лицо Фила и на его волосы, влажные от пота.

\- Нет, всё прекрасно.

Фил кивнул и нервно посмотрел на него, прикусив губу. Дэн сделал то же самое, и он понял, что Фил, наверное, собирается завести более серьёзные разговор, чем тот, который хотел он сам.

\- Слушай, Дэн. Я тут подумал. Насчёт твоей профессиональной анкеты - ты уверен, что у тебя нет другого выбора? У моих родителей есть связи в музыкальной индустрии, они могли бы что-то сделать, не знаю. Ты можешь заняться фрилансом, найти какую-нибудь временную работу, заняться чем угодно, кроме того, что ты выбрал, - неловко произнёс Фил, и Дэн вздохнул, откинувшись назад и снова положив голову тому на плечо.

\- Я не знаю, Фил. Я же не слишком хорош, правда? И если быть честным, я бы наверное покончил с собой, если бы нашёл другую работу, и я не шучу. Это сведёт меня с ума.

\- Но это будет лучше, чем... чем это, правда? - Фил почти умолял его, и Дэн озадаченно нахмурился.

\- Почему ты вообще говоришь об этом? - тихо спросил он, и почувствовал, как Фил пожал плечами. Парень вздохнул, рассеянно запустил пальцы в волосы Дэна, и тот поёжился от их жара.

Возможно, это из-за того, что Фил болен и слишком много думает. Дэн знал, что когда он сам заболевал, то всегда слишком много размышлял о вещах, которые были в глубине его головы, так что, скорее всего, именно это сейчас и происходит.

\- Наверное, потому, что ты мне очень дорог и я не хочу видеть, как ты страдаешь, и всё. И меня немного пугает, что ты думаешь, что всё, для чего ты годишься - это быть живой игрушкой для любых прихотей чистокровных. - Голос Фила был едва различим, но слышен для Дэна, достаточно для того, чтобы глаза мальчика защипало от слёз.

\- Это всё, на что я гожусь. Знаешь, я ведь всё ещё помню тот первый раз. Это было почти пять лет назад, и было пиздец как ужасно, но это дало мне ясно понять, на что я гожусь. И это не был ученик, это, блядь, был учитель, Фил. Учитель. Не просто стайка ребят-идиотов, это взрослые, люди, которым я по идее должен доверять. Они все это видят, они все знают, что я просто игрушка для ебли. С тех пор я ненавижу, когда ко мне прикасаются, но это ведь всё, на что я годен, так ведь? - Дэн закрыл глаза и позволил слезам скатиться по щекам. С приоткрытых губ сорвались несколько приглушённых всхлипов, и он вздрогнул, когда Фил обхватил его щёку рукой.

\- Нет. Это не всё, на что ты годен, конечно, нет. Ты красивый, добрый, умный, талантливый. Ты чудесный.

Фил нагнулся, поцеловал лоб Дэна, и мальчик слабо улыбнулся.

\- Ты говоришь предвзято. Я не красивый. Я похож на грёбаную картошку, идиот. - Дэн рассмеялся, шмыгнул носом, и по его щекам скатилась ещё пара слезинок. Фил рассмеялся и вытер их пальцами.

\- Нет. Я знаю это, Дэниел. И ладно, раз ты картошка, тогда я знаток картошки.

Дэн прыснул от смеха, и Фил рассмеялся, пока его смех не перешёл в кашель, отчего Дэн только пуще захохотал.

\- Чёрт, мы жутко выглядим, - выдавил Дэн сквозь смех.

Фил посмотрел на него, на заметные ямочки на щеках и глаза цвета корицы, которые, казалось, горели от смеха. Он не мог сопротивляться желанию, когда снова обхватил рукой щёку Дэна и приподнял его лицо, чтобы наклониться и прижаться к нему губами.

Застыв от полнейшего шока, Дэн на секунду воззрился на Фила, а затем бабочки в его животе запорхали как бешеные, и он ответил на поцелуй, прижавшись сильнее к губам парня и повернувшись, чтобы было удобнее.

От его веса Фил откинулся назад, опершись на изножье кровати, и Дэн осторожно лизнул его нижнюю губу, так, чтобы это было совсем легко, чтобы Фил мог проигнорировать это движение, если он не захочет разрешать Дэну вход. Но вместо этого парень открыл рот и Дэн проскользнул внутрь языком, лаская нёбо и упиваясь этим поцелуем, от того, как руки Фила инстинктивно зарылись в его волосы, сжимая их нежно, но отчаянно. Руки самого Дэна висели по бокам, сжатые кулаки дрожали. Он сам не знал, что делать, но Фил выпростал одну руку из его волос и направил его, положив сжатый кулак на своё бедро.

Дэн расслабил руку и обхватил тело Фила, поглаживая кожу, выглядывавшую из-под задранной футболки. Он громко вздыхал от удовольствия, принесённого поцелуем. Он чувствовал электрические разряды, проскакивавшие между фарфоровой кожей Фила и оливковой его собственной каждый раз, когда они соприкасались, и он думал, что мог бы потеряться в этом чувстве навсегда.

Фил отстранился, чтобы прокашляться, и Дэн поморщился. Завидев его лицо, парень надул губы.

\- Что, неужели я так плохо целуюсь?

\- Нет, просто я, наверное, подхватил твой грипп, - ответил Дэн, слез с Фила и сел рядом с ним, опершись на кровать.

\- Но оно того стоило? - нервно спросил тот, обхватил рукой Дэна за талию и прильнул ближе к нему.

\- Ещё как, - не раздумывая ответил Дэн, всё ещё не в силах восстановить дыхание. Он слышал, как сердцебиение отдавалось в ушах, его немного мутило,голова кружилась, но в самом лучшем смысле. Всё в этом поцелуе было лучше, чем он мог себе представить.

\- Я считаю, нам стоит повторить. Если ты хочешь. Не знаю. Ты мне очень нравишься, - запинаясь, сказал Фил. Он очень хорошо понимал, что мог зайти слишком далеко для Дэна, или что Дэн может почувствовать, что его принуждают к отношениям, которых он на самом деле не хочет, и этого Филу хотелось меньше всего. Он хотел, чтобы это было решением мальчика, потому что, в конце концов, какой смысл им быть вместе, если Дэн этого не хочет?

\- Ты мне тоже нравишься, - сказал Дэн, не обращая внимания на отчаянное желание пойти до конца и произнести единственное слово, которое было у него в арсенале, для того, чтобы высказать свои истинные чувства.

\- Хорошо. Потому что я вроде как люблю тебя, и мне кажется, я бы чувствовал себя потерянным, если бы хоть немного тебе не нравился, - сказал Фил с виноватым видом, и Дэн почувствовал, как его сердце переполнилось любовью.

Он посмотрел на Фила и нежно ткнул его в нос, улыбнувшись тому, как мило покраснели щёки бледнокожего мальчика.

\- Придурок.


	16. Chapter 16

Дэн не мог стереть с лица широкую улыбку, когда проскользнул в дверь, тихо закрыв её за собой. Было уже за полночь, и меньше всего он хотел разбудить кого-то из членов семьи, а они совершенно точно захотят знать, где он был весь вечер. Им будет всё равно, если он сможет придумать хорошее оправдание, почему он вернулся, когда все уже легли спать, но это не поможет, если они его сейчас увидят.

После того, как они с Филом поцеловались, они в общем-то ничем не занимались, но Дэн всё равно потерял счёт времени. Он поужинал вместе с родителями Фила, которые спрашивали Дэна о разных вещах, в основном про школу или семью, и хотя они с Филом не перекинулись ни единым словом, их руки были сплетены под столом.

На самом деле, Дэн готов был поклясться, что Фил не отпускал его руку до того момента, как тот посмотрел на часы и заметил, как было поздно. Не то, чтобы Дэн был против (даже хотя он знал, что это значит, что он останется вместе с Филом, но не особо сопротивлялся), очень даже наоборот. Просто для него было странно , что кто-то к нему настолько привязался. Никто раньше не хотел быть рядом с ним так долго и он почти забыл, каково это - иметь кого-то рядом.

Он коснулся кончиками пальцев своих губ. Признаться честно, он до сих пор не мог в это поверить. Учитывая то, что он собирался сделать, последствия казались мечтой.

Дэн тихо поднялся по лестнице, перешагивая через две ступеньки, и проскользнул в свою комнату до того, как кто-то мог заметить его в коридоре. Он рухнул на кровать и уткнулся лицом в подушки. Как ни странно, он был бодр, несмотря на всю ту кучу эмоциональных переживаний, которые произошли с ним за день. 

Чуть слышно напевая, он осмотрелся в поисках какого-нибудь занятия, и его взгляд упал на книгу, которую он читал вот уже пару недель. Он медленно читал, так что едва дошёл до середины, но знал, что должно произойти на следующих нескольких страницах. С тех пор, как он это понял, он читал неохотно, но было поздно и заняться больше было нечем, так что он с улыбкой потянулся к книге.

И конечно же, через несколько страниц у него на глаза навернулись слёзы и несколько из них упали на страницы. И когда он был уже настолько взбешён этой историей, что готов был запустить книгу через всю комнату, в кармане зажужжал телефон. Дэн вытащил его и увидел новое смс.

_**Фил:** ты спишь?_

Дэн улыбнулся. Он вытер слёзы и положил книгу обложкой кверху на колени.

_**Я:** нет. думаю, как и ты._

_**Фил:** я тоже не сплю. позвонишь?_

Дэн покачал головой, но сразу же нажал вызов. Он не мог отказать Филу, даже если хотел.

Фил поднял трубку сразу же, и мальчик понял, что его друг ждал звонка.

\- Чувствую себя дерьмово и скучаю по тебе, - тихим голосом сообщил Фил, пока Дэн не смог что-то сказать, и губы мальчика изогнулись в неловкой улыбке. Он открыл рот, но Фил продолжал. - К тому же, я снова слишком много думал. Так всегда бывает, когда я болею, но ты, наверное, уже это заметил. Но, как бы, это немного глупый вопрос, потому что если я не знаю, то и ты наверное ни хрена не имеешь понятия, но... кто мы с тобой?

Дэн закусил губу, задумавшись над этим вопросом. Он знал, кем хотел бы, чтобы они были, но он не мог просить об этом Фила, будучи грязнокровкой. Дэн не хотел, чтобы на Филе висело это огромное клеймо позора.

\- Не знаю. То есть... Кем бы мы ни были, есть много проблем, Фил. Из-за того, что я...

\- Не говори так.

\- Я и не говорю. Я просто... стараюсь быть практичным. Фил, для нас незаконно что-либо делать. Пока чистокровных всё устраивает, они спокойно нас используют, но если что-то не приносит им выгоды, тогда о нет, это незаконно.

\- Потому что у нас правительство тупое. Хотел бы я, чтобы мы жили в Америке или где-нибудь в Европе. Там мы даже смогли бы пожениться.

Дэн не сдержал смешок и перевернулся на живот.

\- Фил, ты хочешь на мне жениться? На следующий день после того, как мы поцеловались?

\- Да не сегодня, кретин, - саркастически ответил Фил, и Дэн захихикал, прикрыв рот рукой, чтобы родители его не услышали. - Но, знаешь, даже если мы не поженимся, даже если это не сработает и через год мы друг друга возненавидим, я всё равно хотел бы жить там, где смогу жениться на ком захочу.

\- Думаю, я просто хотел бы жить там, где люди не будут обращаться со мной как с грязью под ногами, - тихо произнёс Дэн. 

Некоторое время Фил молчал, но эта тишина не была неприятной. Они оба сидели и слушали дыхание друг друга, и Дэн крепко закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на звуках.

\- Знаешь, мы ведь можем это сделать. Когда закончим школу, мы можем сбежать, ты и я. Я смогу как-нибудь раздобыть билеты на самолёт, папа мог бы нам помочь. И даже если мы не останемся вместе - что более, чем вероятно, судя по статистике, но думаю, у нас есть шанс - тогда, по крайней мере, мы будем там, где сможем быть свободными. В Америке даже нет профессиональных анкет. Мы можем делать буквально всё, что захотим. - Фил говорил с ребяческим воодушевлением, и у Дэна сжалось сердце, потому что он знал, что должен сказать ему, что это невозможно.

\- Фил, я никогда не получу разрешение на выезд из страны. Я же грязнокровка, а нас контролируют, помнишь?

\- Мы могли бы подделать документы. Американцам насрать, Дэн, когда мы окажемся там, то будем в безопасности. Там и у чистокровных, и у грязнокровок равные права.

\- Но Фил...

\- Я не говорю, что мы сделаем это завтра или через месяц. Но мне кажется, нужно что-то предпринять. Ты здесь не в безопасности, Дэн.

Дэн немного подождал прежде, чем ответить, и убедился, что его голос звучит ровно.

\- Я понимаю, Фил. Я всё понимаю. Но давай не будем принимать глупых или поспешных решений, хорошо? Когда придёт время, мы поступим так, как нам покажется правильным, но сейчас мы должны закончить школу. А тебе нужно поспать, потому что ты звучишь ужасно.

Фил рассмеялся, но разразился кашлем, и Дэн поднял брови.

\- Иди спать. Увидимся завтра.

\- Я люблю тебя, - не раздумывая сказал Фил, и Дэн замешкался перед ответом.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

\- Он поцеловал меня, - тихо сказал Дэн, глядя в небо. Кэрри сидела на траве рядом с ним и смотрела на озеро.

\- Ого. Серьёзно? - спросила она, повернувшись к нему. Дэн кивнул и опустил глаза на руки. Он нервно мял их, и она заметила. - Разве это не хорошо?

\- О, да. Дело не в этом. Просто... Кэрри, он чистокровный, - хрипло прошептал он.

Его взгляд снова вернулся к медленно заходящему солнцу, и он улыбнулся, увидев цвета. Он заметил чистый синий цвет, почти как глаза Фила, хотя там не хватало зелёных и жёлтых искринок, которые заполняли океаны его глаз. В них легко можно утонуть.

\- Он выбрал тебя, Дэн. не похоже, чтобы он страдал предрассудками - вообще-то, совсем наоборот. Он первый человек, которого я встречала за очень долгое время, который искренне верит в то, что грязнокровки - такие же люди, как и чистокровные. И он... он милый. Если ты собираешься быть вместе с кем-то, я рада, что это именно он. 

Дэн не заметил горького тона в её голосе, и просто застонал, покачал головой и повалился на траву.

\- Я знаю. Но другие этого не понимают. И он очень плохо реагирует, когда люди что-то говорят. Если мы станем официальной парой, тогда нам придётся иметь дело с чем-то похуже, чем парень, которого он побил на днях.

\- Он просто хочет защитить тебя. Я бы сделала то же самое, и знаю, что ты сделал бы то же для меня. Если бы у них был на него зуб, ты бы не хотел защитить его?

\- Да, но...

\- Нет никаких "но", Дэн. Он любит тебя. Я вижу это по тому, как он на тебя смотрит. И я знаю, что ты тоже его любишь, потому что ты не можешь перестать смотреть на него, когда он не видит. Я даже не думаю, что ты знаешь об этом, если честно. - Кэрри легла рядом и Дэн повернулся лицом к ней.

Она тепло улыбнулась и вокруг её карих глаз появились морщинки. Дэн протянул руку и переплёл свои пальцы с её.

\- Что бы я делал без тебя, Кэрри? Ты мой самый лучший друг.

Она хмыкнула, но ничего не сказала. Он тоже молчал, хотя был уверен, что знал, о чём она думала.

Было несложно понять это, после того, как он стал замечать, как Фил смотрит на него, и сравнил его взгляд с Кэрри. Ему было жаль её больше всего на свете.

Но он ничего не говорил. Так будет лучше для них обоих.

\- Ммм, ладно, прямо сейчас ты мог бы быть вместе со своим парнем, а не тратить своё время на меня.

\- Эй! Ты - не трата времени. Мне нравится знать, что ты в порядке. Я знаю, что чистокровные ребята то и дело ошиваются около твоей школы, ожидая, что ты выйдешь, и это меня пугает. Думаю, из-за того, что чистокровные из моей школы постоянно видят меня, в том, чтобы приставать ко мне, нет ничего нового, но с тобой... Большинство чистокровных никогда не встречали таких, как мы.

\- Всё не так плохо, на самом деле. То есть, самое худшее, что случалось - это сломанная рука. Наши учителя обычно вступаются.

\- Везёт же некоторым, - усмехнулся Дэн, и Кэрри свободной рукой ткнула его в лицо.

\- Да, но теперь у тебя есть красавчик-бойфренд, который защитит тебя.

\- Не называй его моим бойфрендом. Мы пока что не встречаемся. Мы не хотим вешать ярлык на наши отношения.

\- С ярлыком или без него, но я думаю, что вы встречаетесь, - сказала девушка, самодовольно улыбаясь.

Он шутливо ударил её, и она взвизгнула. Широко улыбаясь, Кэрри поднялась на ноги и легко пнула Дэна, отчего тот застонал (немного громче, чем было нужно).

\- Ты за это ответишь, - прорычал он, схватил её за ноги и бросил обратно на землю.

Кэрри звучно приземлилась и разразилась хохотом, а Дэн щекотал её живот. Она попыталась отбиться, но Дэн только громко рассмеялся, поставив ноги по обе стороны от её тела и щекоча бока.

Когда он остановился, то упал на неё, и почувствовал, что в кармане завибрировал телефон. Кэрри снова рассмеялась, а Дэн скатился с неё.

\- Это твой парень? - игриво спросила она.

\- Заткнись. Он не мой парень. Эй, Фил? - произнёс он, пока Кэрри щекотала его живот. Он показал ей средний палец и стал ждать ответа Фила, что заняло дольше времени, чем он ожидал.

\- Где ты?

\- С Кэрри? Что случилось, дорогой? - спросил Дэн, садясь. Кэрри прекратила его щекотать и сурово посмотрела.

\- Твоя мама уже долго пытается до тебя дозвониться. Она нашла мой номер в твоей комнате и позвонила, потому что ты не брал трубку... - Дэн почувствовал, что его лицо краснеет, и широко открыл глаза.

\- Что случилось?

\- Твой брат в больнице.


	17. Chapter 17

Фил отложил телефон, вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Они болели от того, что он провёл слишком много времени без сна, разговаривая с Дэном, пытаясь убедить его в том, что всё будет хорошо. Конечно, Фил прекрасно знал, что, возможно, всё не так уж и хорошо, но он знал, что Дэну нужно, и он был более чем готов дать ему это прямо сейчас.

Если честно, Фил даже не ожидал, что Дэн будет настолько обеспокоен случившимся. Откровенно говоря, самому Филу было почти всё равно. Кроме того, что это расстраивало Дэна, Филу не было никакого дела, и он даже не понимал, почему мальчик так к этому относится. Но в то же время, Фил предполагал, что несмотря на всё, что этот маленький говнюк сделал с Дэном в прошлом, он был его братом, и он знал, что это хоть что-то, но значит.

В голове пульсировала боль, пока Фил пытался понять, что произошло, из тех отрывков, которые он сумел вытащить из Дэна и его матери. Пьяный водитель, предположительно на небольшой зелёноё машине, сбил брата Дэна, когда тот был с друзьями и они дурачились на улице. Фил знал, что было довольно много вариантов, но у него внутри поселилось ощущение, что что-то не так.

Возможно, дело в коротком описании машины, которое дал ему Дэн, которое было таким знакомым, что Фил не мог выкинуть его из головы. Он знал, что среди его знакомых есть человек с такой машиной - и, конечно, это ничего не значило, кроме того, что у этого человека была тачка, похожая на ту, что сбила мальчика этим вечером, но он не мог перестать об этом думать.

Телефон снова завибрировал, и Фил глубоко вздохнул. Он не возражал против того, чтобы помогать Дэну - вообще-то, даже наоборот - но его папа настаивал на том, чтобы Фил на следующий день пошёл в школу несмотря на своё самочувствие, и ему нужно было поспать, чтобы он мог хоть немного лучше себя чувствовать. Если он будет шататься по коридору с затуманенной как сейчас головой, то это может привести только к тому, что он снова совершит какую-нибудь глупость.

Он посмотрел на сообщение и грустно улыбнулся. Вместо того, чтобы ответить, он сразу же нажал кнопку вызова и прижал нагревшийся экран к уху.

\- Только не извиняйся за беспокойство, придурок, - хрипло усмехнулся он.

\- Мне кажется, я тебе надоедаю, - тихо ответил Дэн, и Фил задумался, где он: всё ещё в больнице или в машине на пути домой, как он ему и сказал. Мама Дэна предложила отвезти его домой, чтобы он мог отдохнуть, но Фил сомневался, что мальчик согласился на это.

\- Нет. Я хочу помочь тебе как могу.

\- Знаю, но это не значит, что я надоедливый кусок дерьма, - проворчал Дэн, и Фил подумал, хотел ли тот, чтобы он это слышал. В любом случае, его сердце дрогнуло, когда он услышал эти слова.

\- Ты не такой, честно.

\- Такой. Алекс всегда мне так говорил, а он всегда прав.

\- Дэн, нет, - уверенно сказал Фил, садясь на кровати. - Даже не думай о том, чтобы верить его словам. Он ошибается. Умирает он или нет, но он неправ. И мы ещё не знаем наверняка, что с ним. Возможно, он в полном порядке.

\- Они не думают, что он очнётся, Фил. И из-за того, что... В общем, из-за меня они не хотят предоставлять моей семье нормальную помощь. Так всегда было. На всей семье висит клеймо из-за _меня_. Это я виноват в том, что он не получает достаточно квалифицированную помощь, которая ему нужна. - Фил слышал, как дрожит голос Дэна, и покачал головой, хотя и знал, что мальчик не может это увидеть.

\- Нет. Они врачи. Это они виноваты, что не обращаются с ним должным образом. Более того, это вина того, кто сбил его, что он не смотрел, куда ехал.

\- Водитель был примерно нашего возраста, Фил. Это не его вина. Он, наверное, говорил по телефону, а мой брат перебегал дорогу перед ним. Никто не виноват. - Фил едва верил тому, что услышал, но попытался сосредоточиться на одной части того, что Дэн произнёс сквозь всхлипы.

_Водитель был примерно нашего возраста._

\- Знаю, это прозвучит странно, но ты не знаешь, как выглядел тот водитель? - Дэн некоторое время не отвечал и Фил в тревожном ожидании закусил губу.

\- Светлые волосы. Светлая кожа. Худой. Это всё, что знают его друзья.

Фил задержал дыхание. Он уставился в стену и ему показалось, что даже сердце на секунду перестало биться.

\- Чёрт. Спасибо.

\- За что?

\- Неважно. Ты в школу завтра придёшь? - быстро спросил Фил, не давая Дэну шанса перебить его и задать больше вопросов.

\- Прости, но скорее всего нет. Ты же будешь в порядке? После того дня...

\- Со мной всё будет хорошо. Не волнуйся. Просто звони мне, если я понадоблюсь, хорошо? Я люблю тебя.

Он повесил трубку, не дав Дэну шанса ответить. На секунду он уставился на свой телефон. Он осмотрел все маленькие царапины, появившиеся на нём за время использования, и его голова жужжала от мыслей.

Он знал, кто это сделал. Он _знал_.

\-----

Стук его шагов гулким эхом отдавался в почти пустых коридорах, когда он медленно шёл, опустив голову.

Он сжал зубы. Голова всё ещё болела и в горле першило, но он знал, что даже если бы у него был выбор, идти в школу или нет, он бы всё равно пришёл. Он знал, кто причинил столько боли Дэну, и точно знал, где он будет. Он не знал только что будет делать, когда найдёт его.

Он помнил, как ударил его только за то, что тот плохо говорил с Дэном. А сейчас Фил сам не знал, на что способен. Он был запрограммирован на то, чтобы быть добрым и заботливым. Фил всегда дерьмово чувствовал себя, когда делал другим больно, чувство вины всегда брало над ним верх. Но этот парень... Отчасти Фил даже не знал, как ему может быть его жаль. Те ужасные вещи, которые он совершил, даже Фила не останавливали.

Прикусив губу, он завернул за угол и увидел дверь своей классной комнаты. Этим утром он пришёл как раз вовремя, так что знал, что он будет там.

Он не позволил себе даже секундных сомнений, когда распахнул дверь.

Конечно, они все были там. Он и его маленькая группка, все скучковались вокруг нескольких парт и о чём-то шутили, и Филу было даже всё равно, о чём. Он не хотел знать, что эти жалкие людишки нашли смешным, после всех тех лет, которые он провёл, сидя с ними и выслушивая их ужасные шутки и мысли, потому что знал, что у него не было выбора. И плевать, что там у него в генах - если он не вольётся в их компанию и не сделает вид, что подходит им, то закончит так же, как Дэн.

Он прочистил горло и шагнул вперёд. Пара человек услышали его, и они обернулись, но затем вернулись к своему разговору, не обращая на него внимания. В животе у Фила забурлил гнев, он похлопал одного из них по плечу, но тот снова проигнорировал его.

\- Джейкоб, - прошептал Фил. Его голос был напряжённее, чем хотелось. Мальчик перестал смеяться и повернулся к нему лицом, уголки его губ изгибались в лёгкой улыбке.

\- Фил. Я как раз думал, когда ты здесь появишься.

\- Нам надо поговорить. Лучше наедине. Не думаю, что остальным нужно это слышать. 

\- Ты думаешь, что им не нужно знать, как я _случайно_ сбил брата твоего бойфренда? Что ж, насколько я знаю, паршивец заслужил это. Жить под одной крышей с грязнокровкой? Отвратительно.

\- Ты, блядь, ребёнка сбил! И насколько я знаю, это противозаконно. - Джейкоб усмехнулся и оттолкнулся от парты, на которую он опирался, одарив Фила широкой улыбкой.

\- Да ладно, ты пойдёшь в полицию? Серьёзно? Ладно, а что будет, если я скажу им, что ты состоишь в связи с грязнокровкой? Что ты хренов извращенец? Да им будет насрать на брата твоего бойфренда, даже если раньше было не так. Ладно, он чистокровный, но он слишком тесно связан с грязнокровками, чтобы кому-то было на него не похуй.

Пальцы Фила сжались в кулаки, и Джейкоб опустил на них взгляд. Он громко, неприятно, пронизывающе расхохотался. Фил содрогнулся и сделал ещё шаг вперёд. 

\- Ты отвратителен. Знаешь это? Вот ты стоишь здесь, весь такой крутой, но на самом деле ты хуже любого грязнокровки. И самое смешное, что ты такой чёртов лицемер. Ты с радостью совал свой член в его рот, но в то же время думаешь, что иметь романтические отношения с грязнокровкой - это "извращение"? Серьёзно? Тогда как назовёшь себя ты сам? - в Филе кипела ярость, он чувствовал, как ногти впиваются в ладони.

\- Я просто ставлю его на место, Фил. Тебе стоит научиться делать то же самое. Я хочу уберечь себя от опасности ударить тебя, только из жалости. Однажды ты увидишь, какую ошибку ты совершил, связавшись с этими людьми.

Фил улыбнулся в недоумении. Он чувствовал, как кровь пульсирует в кончиках его пальцев, когда он отвернулся на секунду, чтобы сразу же повернуться и снова ударить Джейкоба кулаком. Если бы сейчас в класс вошёл учитель, он знал, что второе нарушение, последовавшее сразу за первым, повлечёт за собой как минимум отстранение от занятий, но ему было всё равно.

Его костяшки хрустнули, впечатавшись в щёку мальчика, и без того украшенную синяком. Блондин высоко пискнул и повалился назад, на руки одного из своих друзей. Он удивлённо посмотрел на Фила, открыв рот.

\- Ещё раз тронешь Дэна или его семью, и богом клянусь, я тебя убью, - прошипел Фил сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

\-----

Фил не разговаривал с ним, и это было единственной причиной, почему он пришёл в школу.

Он исчерпал лимит смс и оставил около дюжины голосовых сообщений, но не было никакого ответа. Прошло уже почти три дня с тех пор, как он последний раз контактировал со своим другом, или бойфрендом - неважно, он не был уверен - и он не мог избавиться от чувства, что что-то не так. Он точно знал, что кто-нибудь позвонил ему, случись что с Филом, и если бы даже не позвонили, то об этом написали бы в газетах, которые Дэн внимательно просматривал на предмет новостей, так что он не слишком об этом беспокоился, а больше о том, что Филу, наверное, просто надоел Дэн, постоянно плачущий в телефонную трубку.

Если дело было в этом, он не винил Фила. Он видел самое худшее, что Алекс делал с Дэном, и тот знал, что он никогда не простит его за это. Он знал, что Фил не видел те хорошие времена, когда они были детьми, и знал, что Фил, скорее всего, не понимает, почему Дэн так волнуется.

Он и сам не мог это объяснить. Он не должен был волноваться. Даже если в детстве всё было лучше, прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он мог нормально поговорить с братом, не получив от того кучу оскорблений, и вовсе не от этого Дэн волновался. Он думал, что, наверное, это из-за того, что его семья и так была маленькой без потери одного члена. Неважно, как всё было плохо, это была его семья, единственная связь с другими людьми, которую нельзя было легко разорвать.

Он споткнулся о подножку, тихо чертыхнулся и поднял взгляд на того, кто её подставил. Кровь застыла в его жилах, когда он увидел лицо.

\- Привет, грязнокровка, - буркнул Джейкоб, и Дэн содрогнулся от его слов. Его глаза остановились на синяке на лице блондина и он с содроганием вспомнил тот хруст, когда в его лицо врезался кулак Фила.

\- Можно я пройду, пожалуйста? - тихо попросил Дэн, снова опустив взгляд.

\- Ой, посмотрите на это. Манеры. Нет, не можешь. - Дэн попытался пройти, но остановился, не успев сделать и шага. Джейкоб - не Фил. Дэн не может делать, что захочет, потому что не так должны вести себя грязнокровки. Он должен делать то, что ему говорят.

\- Твой парень приходил проведать меня на днях. Теперь, чтобы мои синяки прошли, потребуется ещё несколько дней. Думаю, я бы хотел получить расплату за это.

Джейкоб схватил Дэна за волосы, и тот вскрикнул от шока, инстинктивно отпрянув. Хватка только усилилась, и он перестал сопротивляться, вместо этого позволив протащить себя по коридору. Его ноги волочились сзади. Люди вокруг них расступались, давая проход. Он даже заметил краем глаза учителя, и почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

 _Не плачь_ , - сказал он себе, зная, что происходит, лучше, чем знал что-либо ещё. Он знал, что нужно вести себя тихо и делать то, что ему скажут, потому что если он не послушается, то будет намного больнее, и Джейкоб не будет с ним слишком нежен.

Чёртов тупица Фил. Зачем ему нужно было приходить и делать всё только хуже? Зачем Дэн впустил его в свою жизнь настолько, что он смог только усугубить проблему? Зачем вообще Дэн пришёл сегодня в школу, чтобы увидеть того, кому всё равно, потому что если бы не было, почему тогда его сейчас нет здесь, почему он не помогает?

Когда его затащили в уборную, он посмотрел в угол, где стоял Фил в день, когда они впервые заговорили друг с другом. Черноволосый мальчик стоял, скрестив руки и уставившись в пол. Он не мог даже посмотреть на Дэна, и даже сейчас мальчик не знал, что происходило в его голове в тот момент. Ему стало жаль Дэна? Он был не в настроении? Неужели все их отношения вышли из того, что Филу было просто лень самому причинить Дэну боль?

Его толкнули на пол, и он поднял глаза. В этот раз здесь был только Джейкоб, но он помнил, как все стояли вокруг и смеялись. Он помнил, сколько раз они раньше так делали. Он помнил первый раз, с учителем, и как на следующий день об этом знала практически вся школа, и как с тех пор он чувствовал себя грязным. Он помнил, как стоял под душем в тот вечер, и не двигался даже когда его кожа покрылась морщинами, а из носа потекло. Он помнил, как улыбка и широко открытые голубые глаза Фила убедили его в том, что, возможно, кто-то разглядел в нём нечто большее, чем дурацкий набор генов, и он помнил, как слова Фила заставили его думать, что, возможно, он не был тем, кем его заставляли себя считать все эти годы.

_"Нет. Это не всё, на что ты годен, конечно, нет. Ты красивый, добрый, умный, талантливый. Ты чудесный."_

Он почувствовал, как его ширинку расстегнули, и вздохнул. Он страдальчески вскрикнул, когда его снова подняли и прижали к стене. Каждое прикосновение отдавалось в животе, ему казалось, что его сейчас вырвет и он не успеет остановиться. Он должен переждать это.

_"Ни один человек не лучше тебя, Дэн, и не важно, какие у тебя гены."_

Он услышал звук другой расстёгиваемой ширинки, и вскоре его толчком опустили на колени. Если это всё, то скоро это закончится, и он знал, что сможет с этим справиться. Ему нужно только переждать.

_"Ты такой же, даже нет, на самом деле ты лучше них всех, понятно? Ты не хуже других. Ты замечательный человек."_

Он почувствовал, что к его губам прижали член, и знал, что нужно делать. Он открыл рот и позволил Джейкобу толкнуться внутрь и опять наружу, когда тот схватил Дэна за волосы и стал бить его по щекам.

_"Я не сделаю тебе больно и никому ничего не скажу"_

Джейкоб вытащил свой член, и Дэн ожидал, что в любой момент его лицо окажется забрызгано спермой, но вместо этого его снова поставили на ноги. Он позволил слезам стечь по лицу, когда понял, что это ещё не конец, что самое худшее только впереди.

_"Знаешь что, Дэн? Для меня ты кое-что значишь."_

Беззвучные мольбы сорвались с его губ, он обращался к любому, кто мог его услышать. Он никогда не верил, но сейчас, когда его развернули и его живот коснулся стены, он подумал, что, возможно, самое время хотя бы попробовать.

_"Видишь, очень здорово! Намного лучше меня. Намного лучше любого, кого я слышал, если честно."_

Кроме слюны Дэна, никакой смазки больше не было, и он чуть не закричал, когда блондин вторгся в него, растягивая сильнее, чем он был готов. Не было времени привыкнуть, и он просто плакал, позволяя Джейкобу делать всё, что ему нравится, двигаться вперёд и назад, обжигая внутренности Дэна болезненным трением, не делая никаких поблажек.

_"Ты не заслуживаешь такого обращения. Мне жаль, Дэн."_

Дэн почувствовал, что его конечности теряют чувствительность, когда Джейкоб сбавил ритм. Зрение помутнело по краям, когда он ударился лбом об стену, а в ушах зазвенело. Дрожь в его собственном теле и хлопки плоти о плоть звучали в такт, и он уже не пытался сдерживать крик.

_"Как тебя зовут? Дэн? Я не сделаю тебе больно, я просто хочу знать, что ты в порядке."_

Казалось, прошло несколько часов, когда брюнет закончил, и прежде, чем Дэн осознал случившееся, он снова был пуст, и услышал звук застёгиваемой ширинки. Он со всхлипом повалился на пол, не пытаясь даже попытаться собрать остатки собственного достоинства. Это был не первый раз, когда всё случилось на этом уровне, но это был первый раз с тех пор, как в его жизни появился Фил, и он думал, что он в безопасности. В глубине души он позволил себе поверить, что Фил будет защищать его и держать в безопасности от мира, который его ненавидит и хочет использовать не иначе, как игрушку для ебли.

Он снова одинок. И нет рядом Фила, который предложит ему свою помощь, и в глубине души он кричал на себя за то, что не принимал его помощь, когда тот был рядом. О как бы ему сейчас пригодилась рука помощи, но Фил игнорировал его, и он снова один, в школьном туалете, не в силах даже шевельнуться.

Он тихо всхлипывал, а по лицу катились слёзы. Он чувствовал тяжесть грязи на себе, и сначала пополз на руках, а потом поднялся на ноги, чтобы добраться до раковины. Он рыдал от боли, но не ждал, что кто-то придёт и спасёт его. Он плеснул на лицо водой и посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале, борясь с желанием заблевать всё вокруг.

Он стоял там, наверное, минут десять, глядя в раковину, пытаясь оттереть руки дочиста, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон. Он вытащил его и ответил, не смотря даже на имя абонента.

\- Дэн? прости, что не звонил, я случайно забыл телефон в школе, но был слишком болен, чтобы вернуться и...

\- Фил?


	18. Chapter 18

Голос Дэна был хриплым, и Фил тут же остановился.

\- Что случилось? Что-то произошло с Алексом?

\- Нет. Но я... ты мне нужен. Пожалуйста. Я знаю, что не стою этого, но я не могу... не думаю, что смогу дойти до дома сам, а здесь больше никого нет. - Дэн слышал, как жалко звучит его голос, но он думал, что в такие моменты не стоит беспокоиться о тех клочках чувства собственного достоинства, которые у него оставались. - Я в туалете около кабинетов естествознания. Прости меня. - Дэн услышал, как дыхание Фила участилось, и он закрыл глаза.

\- Я иду, дорогой. Не вешай трубку, - почти шёпотом произнёс Фил, и Дэн сполз вниз. Он прислонился спиной к раковинам и опустил голову на колени, пряча слёзы, которые текли по его щекам. Он держал телефон прижатым к уху и плакал, и он знал, что Фил, наверное, слышит его приглушённые всхлипы.

\- Дэн? Я уже за углом, всё будет хорошо, - пообещал Фил, и мальчик еле сдержал усмешку. Ничего не хорошо. И никогда не будет.

Звонок прервался в ту секунду, когда дверь резко открылась, и Дэн выпустил телефон из рук, не обращая внимания на стук, с которым он упал на пол. Он не поднимал взгляда (потому что и так знал, что это Фил) и продолжал плакать, даже когда почувствовал, что кто-то сел рядом с ним.

\- Дэн? - спросил тихий голос, и дрожащие пальцы мальчика слепо потянулись, чтобы нащупать лицо Фила. Он зарылся пальцами в его волосы и медленно поднял голову. Его губы дрожали.

\- Мы можем просто пойти домой? Пожалуйста...

Фил торопливо кивнул и, закусив губу, осмотрел Дэна. Он заметил, что его ширинка была расстёгнута, но не стал помогать ему, а просто указал рукой, и Дэн застегнулся сам. Фил смотрел, как мальчик с трудом справляется с молнией на своих джинсах и хватает ртом воздух при каждом движении ног, он не смел помочь ему, не смел даже коснуться его. Дэн открылся перед ним, но он знал, что это не лучший момент, чтобы проверить его границы.

Как только Дэн закончил, Фил помог ему подняться на ноги и закинул его руку себе на шею. Мальчик перенёс почти весь свой вес на него, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах. Фил дал ему время обрести баланс, а затем почти что потащил Дэна из туалета, остановившись только для того, чтобы поднять его телефон.

Затем он взял свой собственный сотовый и быстро набрал номер, отчего Дэн протестующе пискнул.

\- Я позвоню папе. Я не буду говорить ему, что произошло, но нести тебя до самого дома в одиночку я не смогу, а машины у меня нет, - сказал Фил в оправдание, а Дэн стал всё больше и больше опираться на свои ноги, пока наконец не похромал рядом с Филом.

\- Ты можешь просто попросить его высадить меня у дома. Со мной всё будет хорошо, я просто не мог...

\- Дэн, ты чем вообще думаешь? Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя одного после такого, чёрт тебя побери! Зачем мне так делать?

\- Почему ты продолжаешь со мной общаться? Почему ты продолжаешь настаивать, что я этого стою? Потому что я скажу тебе: если ты не прекратишь, то очень сильно пожалеешь. И вообще-то мне не разрешено говорить такие вещи чистокровным, так как это не моё дело, и никогда не будет, но я сделаю для тебя исключение, потому что не буду просто стоять и смотреть, как ты страдаешь так же, как я, - слова Дэна были едва различимы, но Фил слышал силу в каждом из них.

Он не отвечал, и вместо этого поднёс телефон к уху и сказал папе, что Дэна побили в школе и их нужно подвезти домой. Дэн даже не слушал, а но почти отключился, когда Фил повёл его на стоянку.

\- Ты неправ, - проговорил Фил, когда поставил Дэна рядом со стеной, чтобы он на неё опирался. - Я люблю тебя, но ты неправ. Я не оставлю тебя одного. Я не буду стоять в стороне и смотреть, как они тебя уничтожают.

\- В первый раз это не показалось тебе слишком сложным, правда? - почти что выплюнул Дэн.

Фил стоял и смотрел на Дэна, приоткрыв рот. Его сердце забилось с такой силой, что каждый удар отдавался в ушах. Он шагнул навстречу Дэну и схватил его за футболку, отчего мальчик вздрогнул.

\- Я не мог ничего сделать, - прошептал он, закрыв глаза и почувствовав, как по лицу потекла слеза.

\- Если бы твои слова были правдой, ты мог хотя бы попытаться, - ответил Дэн. 

\- Ты только что сказал, что мне не стоило этого делать. Ты меняешь решения каждые пять секунд, Дэн. Если это помогает оттолкнуть меня, ты не хочешь моей помощи, но если не помогает, то ты просишь, чтобы я помог тебе. Мне кажется, ты просто пытаешься избавиться от меня, - спокойно произнёс Фил, глядя на землю

Он отпустил футболку Дэна, услышав звук подъехавшей машины, и помог ему сеть внутрь. Папа Фила без лишних вопросов помог им, взяв Дэна с другой стороны. Мальчик вздрогнул от незнакомых прикосновений, но не попытался вырваться. Даже если бы он и хотел, то не мог.

Как только он устроился на заднем сиденье, то сразу же уставился за окно и ни разу не посмотрел на Фила. Он внимательно слушал его разговор с папой, улавливая отдельные фразы: _"пап, с ним всё будет хорошо"_ и _"его нужно отвезти в больницу?"_ и _"даже если бы и нужно было, смысла в этом никакого"_. Он вспомнил, что Фил забрал его телефон и почти открыл рот, чтобы попросить его обратно, но не знал, на что похож его голос, и меньше всего ему хотелось выставить себя полным дураком.

Дорога до дома Фила заняла не больше пяти минут. Совсем скоро Фил вытащил его из машины - на этот раз один - и Дэн почувствовал, как тот был напряжён, пока держал его.

Он не этого хотел. На самом деле, нет. Не важно, как сильно он пытался оттолкнуть Фила - и не мог этого отрицать, потому что именно это он и делал, и половину раз был в этом полностью уверен - он на самом деле не хотел, чтобы Фил уходил. Он больше боялся того, что случится, если тот останется. Дэн знал, как он опасен, и в какой он глубокой жопе. Сегодняшний день только доказал это, и меньше всего Дэну хотелось позволить Филу во всё это ввязаться. 

Фил кое-как помог Дэну подняться наверх, в свою комнату, и свалил его на кровать. Мальчик приземлился, легко вскрикнув, когда воздух резко вышел из его лёгких, и он знал, что если бы в воздухе не царило напряжение, то скорее всего Фил рассмеялся бы своим таким очаровательным смехом, высунув кончик языка, а вокруг его глаз появились бы морщинки, которые так любил Дэн.

\- У тебя идёт кровь? - тихо спросил Фил, и Дэн нервно сглотнул.

\- Не думаю. Слушай, Фил...

\- Наверное, мне стоит раздеть тебя, чтобы осмотреть. Только до трусов, если ты не против, - Фил прервал Дэна прежде, чем тот смог что-то сказать. Мальчик беспомощно смотрел, как тот суетится, выйдя из комнаты на минуту и вернувшись с влажным полотенцем.

Дэн без сопротивлений снял футболку. Фил стал осматривать его, и тот почувствовал, как его живот скрутило от неуверенности в себе. Всё его туловище было покрыто синяками, старыми и новыми, да и вообще, он был далеко не самым идеально сложенным парнем. Он поморщился, а затем расстегнул джинсы и стянул их с б _о_ льшим трудом, чем обычно. Его ноги были ещё хуже, чем он думал - с огромными ляжками, растяжками на внутренней стороне с тех пор, когда он был полнее, и с чересчур большими икрами.

\- Прости, - тихо произнёс Дэн, поднял глаза и заметил растерянный взгляд Фила.

\- За что? За то, что ты сказал ранее?

\- Нет, но и за это тоже. Я больше извиняюсь за то, как я выгляжу, моё тело не самое привлекательное. 

Уголки губ Фила приподнялись в улыбке, и он подался вперёд, чтобы осторожно проверить, нет ли у Дэна порезов.

\- Ты действительно понятия не имеешь, какой ты красивый? - спросил он так тихо, что лишь они двое могли друг друга слышать, если бы в комнате был кто-то ещё.

\- Только не надо врать для моей пользы, Фил.

\- Ни фига я не вру. Прошу, хватит принижать себя, мне это сердце разбивает, - сказал Фил надломленным голосом.

Как только он убедился, что Дэн не слишком сильно пострадал (по крайней мере физически, и он полагал, что не видел Дэна целиком, и не хотел этого прямо сейчас), он протянул ему свою пижаму и указал на другой край кровати.

\- Поспи немного. Я знаю, ещё рано, но ты выглядишь совсем усталым. Когда тебе станет лучше, мы поговорим об этом и всё разъясним, а сейчас не лучшее время для этого. Мы справимся, Дэн. Обещаю.

\- Неважно, что я говорил тебе, Фил - и я, скорее всего, наговорю ещё кучу разного дерьма, потому что могу быть тем ещё мудаком - я надеюсь, что ты знаешь, какой ты замечательный, - хрипло произнёс Дэн, а затем надел пижаму и свернулся на кровати.

\-----

\- Пап, мы сможем это сделать. Мне просто нужна твоя помощь. Он не может оставаться здесь, его убьют ещё до двадцатилетия, а это кажется самым лучшим вариантом, - голос Фила был приглушён, но Дэн всё равно проснулся.

Он не открывал глаза и старался дышать ровно, когда услышал тяжёлый вздох отца Фила.

\- Это незаконно, Фил. Совершенно незаконно. Я говорил тебе, что его статус грязнокровки не должен мешать тебе быть с ним рядом, а не замыкаться вместе с ним.

\- Разве принесение жертв не является частью любви?

\- Ты даже не знаешь, что такое любовь, Фил. Ты ещё ребёнок. Если это кончится тем, что ты пострадаешь - а так и будет - тогда я не хочу, чтобы ты имел с ним дело.

У Дэна перехватило дыхание и он подумал, что Фил услышал это, потому что на секунду тихий разговор прекратился и он буквально почувствовал на себе их взгляды.

\- Посмотри на него, - начал Фил, и у Дэна живот скрутило, когда он услышал в его голосе жалость. - Он такой ранимый. Открытая мишень. И он не старше меня. Если бы я был на его месте, ты бы не хотел вытащить меня из этой ситуации? Или если бы ты был на моём месте, а мама так же страдала, ты бы не хотел избавить её от этого?

\- Я знаю, что люблю твою мать. А ты всего лишь подросток. Завтра ты можешь проснуться и понять, что на самом деле не любишь его, всё это гормоны. Ты растёшь, и ты будешь думать, что любишь ещё тысячу людей прежде, чем встретишь того человека, с которым действительно проведёшь всю жизнь, и это нормально, и я буду с тобой всё это время, но рисковать жизнью ради того, чтобы поставить метку генетической чистоты на этого мальчика, чтобы ты мог вывезти его из страны - это безумие. Я не говорю, что согласен с подавлением грязнокровок - потому что это совсем не так - но ты должен подумать о себе, Фил.

Дэн сглотнул и крепче зажмурил глаза, чувствуя, как в них начинают собираться слёзы. Только плакать ему сейчас не хватало, но реальность слов Фила и его отца была так тяжела, что он едва смог сдержаться.

\- Пап, уйди из моей комнаты, пожалуйста. Я хочу поговорить с Дэном наедине, когда он проснётся.

Дэн услышал, как закрылась дверь, и в ту же секунду что-то ударилось в стену. Он дёрнулся, и Фил, должно быть, заметил, потому что послышался его тихий голос:

\- Прости, я тебя разбудил?

\- Всё нормально, - ответил Дэн и сел, потирая свои влажные глаза.

\- Дэн, у меня есть идея. Мы можем уехать, выбраться из страны. Нам даже не нужно ждать экзаменов, никто, наверное, даже не заметит, если мы просто исчезнем.

\- Фил...

\- Я не просто говорю это, я действительно этого хочу. Я люблю тебя и знаю, что ты любишь меня, и...

\- Фил! Позволь мне сказать, - прервал его Дэн, и Фил запнулся на середине предложения. Дэн перевёл дыхание, стараясь дышать ровно. - Слушай, Фил. Я люблю тебя. То ты слишком торопишься. Это неправильно. Нам нужно надеяться на лучшее, но опустить головы. Нам нужно оставить всё как есть, но надеяться на перемены, потому что это больше не поможет. Нас просто арестуют. Но я знаю, что ты настроен продолжать, так что мне придётся всё это остановить насовсем. Что бы у нас ни было, Фил, - и я даже не уверен, что это - всё кончено. Спасибо тебе за помощь, спасибо, что был рядом. Но я не позволю тебе рушить свою жизнь ради меня. Это не то, что такое любовь.

Кровь отлила от лица Фила, сделав его бледнее, чем обычно. Дэн потянулся к своей одежде и стал переодеваться, чувствуя на себе взгляд Фила, но не слишком волнуясь об этом. Скорее всего, он больше не увидит Фила снова, а если и увидит, то скорее всего, в этом случае тот зарядит ему кулаком по лицу. Дэн не послушался чистокровного и знал, что пострадает из-за этого, но по крайней мере, Фил больше не будет страдать.

\- Думаешь, я не люблю тебя? - спросил Фил, когда Дэн встал и взялся рукой за ручку двери. Тот вздохнул.

\- Я думаю, ты не знаешь, как любить меня. Прости, Фил.

Он закрыл за собой дверь так тихо, как только мог, и глубоко вздохнул.


	19. Chapter 19

Казалось, что он находится в пузыре, и отчасти ему даже хотелось, чтобы всё так и оставалось. 

Три дня. Прошло три дня, и всё это время он не видел и не слышал Дэна. Он то и дело касался пальцами кнопки вызова на телефоне, но так и не решался нажать её. Один раз он почти коснулся пальцем номера Кэрри, который Дэн занёс в его телефон, но только покачал головой и сморгнул выступившие слёзы.

Его не было в школе. Не то, чтобы Фил ожидал его там увидеть, но хотел бы, чтобы он пришёл. По крайней мере, тогда он смог бы смотреть на него, даже если и не мог заговорить с ним. По крайней мере, тогда ему не пришлось бы выслушивать угрозы и оскорбления в адрес Дэна со стороны его "друзей".

Ему казалось, что в его пузыре не хватает воздуха. Он задыхался и не знал, сколько ещё сможет это выдержать. Находясь в пузыре, он защищён от всех, кто кричал ему в лицо, что они были правы, и что ему не стоило связываться с Дэном. Но он не был защищён от своих мыслей, от своих собственных мучительных мыслей.

_Я думаю, ты не знаешь, как любить меня._

Он шумно вытер нос и уныло посмотрел на лежавший перед ним лист с контрольной. Она должна быть лёгкой - это же математика, ради всего святого - но он просто не мог удержать в голове все цифры и переменные. Он смотрел на символы, пытаясь сложить их в простые строчки, но не мог даже понять, с чего начать.

Прозвенел звонок, означавший конец урока, и он вздохнул, откинулся назад на стуле и отложил ручку. Он едва ответил на половину вопросов, и даже те, с которыми он справился, были недостаточно хороши. Он провалится, и от одной мысли об этом ему стало плохо.

\- Уфф, это был просто кошмар, правда, Лестер? - раздался насмешливый голос, и Фил почувствовал, что его руки сжимаются в кулаки. Хрустнули костяшки, но не похоже, что это напугало стоявшего рядом с ним одноклассника.

Фил не поднимал на него взгляда. Он не думал, что сможет это сделать, зная точно, что этот парень сделал с Дэном, когда знал, что он был причиной того, почему Дэна невозможно нигде найти. Фил думал об этом уже тысячу раз, проигрывал в голове этот разговор снова и снова с тех пор, как Дэн ушёл, и не мог не прийти к выводу, что тот слишком сильно отреагировал на всё то дерьмо, что этот парень с ним сделал.

\- Да не, нормально, - соврал Фил, положил ручку в пенал и убрал его в рюкзак.

\- Это была полная жесть. Ладно, где там твой грязнокровка? - Фил побледнел от тона Джейкоба.

Он закинул рюкзак на плечо и встал. Без промедления, он прошёл через кучку идиотов, попавшихся на его пути, и побежал прямо в туалет.

Едва он успел открыть кабинку, его начало рвать, и всё, что было у него в желудке, полилось в унитаз. Щёки были мокрыми от слёз. Он провёл руками по волосам, убирая их.

Он сильно пнул стену, сам не зная, зачем, но боль заставила его мучительно закричать.

\- Мне так жаль, Дэн, - произнёс он сквозь всхлипы, с громким стуком ударившись головой о стену кабинки.

Он знал, что прямо сейчас никто его не найдёт. Он сидел на полу туалетной кабинки, прислонившись к стене и вытянув перед собой ноги, по лицу текли слёзы, а его обед только что оказался в унитазе. Но ему было всё равно, когда Дэн был где-то в одиночестве, возможно, делал себе больно, или ещё что похуже, и никто не мог прийти ему на помощь.

Вряд ли его ищет полиция. Родители Дэна, скорее всего, даже не заметили, что их старший сын пропал. Единственные люди, которые надеялись найти Дэна - это Фил и Кэрри, и Дэн совершенно точно не хочет видеть Фила. Если Кэрри знает, то, Фил был в этом уверен, она не захочет с ним говорить.

У него не было ни малейшего шанса найти Дэна. Он просто хотел знать, что тот в порядке - он не ждал чуда, он знал, что тот не примет его обратно, но не мог выносить мысли о том, что Дэну больно, что он где-то совсем один, и скорее всего, так оно и есть.

Он порылся в рюкзаке, достал телефон и быстро пролистал список контактов. Он понимал, что это смешно. Но ему нужно было знать, что Дэн в порядке.

Прижав телефон к уже, он начал пожёвывать нижнюю губу. В уборной царила звенящая тишина, и гудки грубо взрезали воздух.

\- Алло? - раздался женский голос, и Фил набрал воздуха, чтобы заговорить, но слова застряли у него в горле. - Есть кто живой?

\- Эээ, простите. Это Кэрри?

\- Да, с кем я говорю? - немного нерешительно спросила девушка, и Фил постарался держать голос ровным.

\- Привет, извини, я, наверное, помешал тебе, но это Фил...

\- Фил, который с Дэном? - спросила она, и Фил приготовился к тому, что она бросит трубку или начнёт осыпать его проклятиями. Вместо этого его ждала тишина, и он решил её нарушить.

\- Да. Я просто хотел спросить, не знаешь ли ты, где Дэн? - спросил он, и в ту же секунду содрал кусочек кожи с губы, зашипев от боли.

Он прижал палец к ранке и когда отвёл его, то увидел кровь. Тихо чертыхнувшись, он услышал возню на другом конце телефона и затем - звук закрывшейся двери.

\- Нет, а что? Что-то случилось? Как давно ты видел его последний раз? - спросила она уже тише.

\- Три дня. Он... Мы немного поссорились, потому что... Думаю, лучше пусть он тебе об этом расскажет, но мы поссорились, и его не было в школе, и он не звонил мне.

\- Вот дерьмо, - пробормотала она, и Фил почувствовал, что его грудь вот-вот лопнет от напряжения. Даже Кэрри не знает, где он, и это чертовски страшно.

\- Ладно, есть одно место, где, как я думаю, он может быть, но если его там нет, то мы пропали.

\- Просто скажи мне, где это, и я найду его.

\-----

Это было недалеко. Маленький скромный парк на краю города. Почти никто не ходил сюда, особенно к пруду в его центре. Кэрри сказала, что это в основном из-за того, что там было опасно, и Фил знал, что она права, но также он был уверен, что это очень красивое место, хоть он пробыл здесь всего несколько секунд, и сразу понял, почему Дэну так здесь нравится.

Это уединённое место, спрятанное от всего остального. Фил понял, почему это было единственным местом, где Дэн чувствовал себя как дома, ведь больше никто его не видел.

Он заметил фигуру, спрятавшуюся около пруда, его сердце забилось слишком быстро, и он практически скатился с холма к воду. Он остановился в нескольких метрах от Дэна и уставился на спину друга.

Волосы мальчика были взъерошены, потому что он не причёсывался несколько дней, на нём была простая чёрная рубашка. Фил заметил, что на нём не было браслета, который помечал его как грязнокровку, и у него перехватило дыхание.

\- Дэн? - тихо позвал он.

Мальчик тут же выпрямился, но не обернулся. Вместо этого, он довольно громко вздохнул.

\- Не думал, что ты наконец придёшь за мной. Я ожидал увидеть Кэрри, - тихо ответил он с горечью в голосе.

Сделав несколько шагов вперёд, Фил покачал головой. 

\- Она не знала, что ты пропал, она сказала, что ты любишь проводить по несколько дней в одиночестве. Она не знала, что мы поссорились.

\- Мы вообще-то не ссорились, - спокойно произнёс Дэн.

Фил сел рядом с ним, скрестив ноги перед собой. Он посмотрел на Дэна, который сидел, прижав колени к груди, и вздохнул, когда увидел у него синяк под скулой.

\- Дэн, что произошло? - он потянулся рукой к отметине, но Дэн шлёпнул его по руке.

\- Неважно. Ты нашёл меня. Я в порядке. Теперь, уходи, пожалуйста, - резко сказал мальчик.

Фил тут же убрал руку. Но он не поднимался, а только покачал головой.

\- Нет. Сначала мы поговорим. Я не собираюсь просто говорить, что понимаю, через что ты прошёл, Дэн, потому что я не понимаю, но знаю, что после всего случившегося сейчас не лучшее время принимать такие решения.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь, Фил. Это не имеет отношения к тому... что произошло. Это всё из-за того, что доброта заложена в твоём характере настолько глубоко, что иногда ты сам не чувствуешь своей привязанности. Ты не видишь минусов, потому что слишком озабочен моей безопасностью. Самое безопасное место для меня, Фил, рядом с тобой, а не в другой стране, - произнёс Дэн, и на последних словах его голос подрагивал.

Фил увидел, как мальчик опустил голову, и ничего не ответил. Вместо этого, он просто смотрел на Дэна, впитывая все его черты, которые он видел, и те, на которые раньше не обращал внимания. Он никогда не замечал, что на подбородке у него были несколько веснушек, и ему потребовалось собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не наклониться и поцеловать их.

Дэн сегодня выглядел совсем ничтожным, и это не могло укрыться от глаз Фила. Одежда была ему велика, плечи наклонены вперёд, а колени прижаты к груди. Он был слабее, чем Фил когда-либо видел, и все инстинкты говорили тому обнять мальчика, но казалось, что он выйдет из себя, даже если Фил потянется, чтобы просто коснуться его, и брюнет не хотел знать, какой будет его реакция на настоящее прикосновение.

\- Меня иногда пугает то, как ты на меня смотришь, Фил, - усмехнулся Дэн, первый раз повернувшись лицом к парню.

\- Это потому что ты красивый и я люблю тебя. И я многое вижу в твоём лице, но лучше всего, когда я вижу его таким, - прошептал Фил.

Дэн покраснел, и Фил рассмеялся. Дэн только сильнее залился краской.

\- Ты такой дурак, - сказал Дэн, покачав головой и отвернувшись к воде.

\- Да, я такой. Прости за это. Ты прав, меня переполняют чувства, и я слишком легко привязываюсь. Например, я слишком сильно привязался к тебе. Я не хотел видеть, как ты страдаешь, и я запаниковал и предложил кое-что глупое, что тебя отпугнуло. Просто я был идиотом и не подумал о тебе.

Дэн тихо промычал что-то, соглашаясь, и Фил посмотрел вниз, на его пальцы. Они выстукивали какой-то ритм на ноге - наверное, какую-то песню, как на пианино - и Фил улыбнулся. Он продолжал смотреть, когда Дэн передвинул ноги, садясь ближе к парню.

\- Спасибо за извинения. Я уже начал думать, что наконец-то смог тебя оттолкнуть. Я прятался, потому что не думал, что смогу примириться с этой реальностью, несмотря на то, что, с точки зрения логики, это, наверное, было к лучшему.

\- К чёрту логику, - уверенно ответил Фил, глядя Дэну прямо в глаза.

Дэн залился смехом, и Фил последовал за ним, и его смех звучал как музыка для ушей Дэна. Голова мальчика упала на колени Фила, и тот запустил пальцы в его волосы.

\- Прости меня. Мне так тебя не хватало, - сказал Дэн сквозь еле сдерживаемый смех, повернувшись так, чтобы смотреть Филу в глаза.

Фил улыбнулся, играя с мягкими, неуложеннными волосами Дэна. Он намотал несколько прядей на пальцы, а затем наклонился и легко поцеловал мальчика, задержавшись на его губах всего на пару секунд.

Как только он отстранился, Дэн одной рукой притянул его обратно за затылок и уже более уверенно прижался к его губам.


	20. Chapter 20

На пути домой их застал дождь.

Это настолько избито, что Дэна всего передёргивало, когда всё это превратилось в типичную голливудскую лав-стори, но в то же время, это было невероятно потрясающе. Они почти вбежали в дом Фила, и тот шёпотом заверил, что его родителей нет дома и они могут делать всё, что захотят.

Они оба промокли насквозь, и Дэн посмотрел на Фила с широкой улыбкой, глядя на то, как его обычно идеально выпрямленная чёлка прилипла ко лбу и завивалась на кончиках, а бледная кожа покрылась румянцем после того, как они половину пути пробежали, спасаясь от дождя. 

Они всё ещё держали друг друга за руки, и Фил потащил Дэна наверх. Его живот болел от смеха, но это не значило, что он собирался останавливаться.

И всё же, его главной задачей было убедиться в том, что ни один из них не заработает переохлаждение от мокрой одежды. Он затащил Дэна в свою комнату и сразу же потянулся к его пояснице, чтобы взяться за низ мокрой рубашки.

Дэн запрокинул голову от смеха и нащупал руки Фила, чтобы помочь ему. Вместе им удалось избавиться от рубашки, и Фил кинул её в угол.

\- Можешь взять мою, - тихо сказал парень, и Дэн покачал головой, потянувшись к его футболке.

Он начал её снимать, но Фил сопротивлялся и смеялся над тем, как его тонкие пальцы боролись с тканью. Если бы он не знал, то мог сказать, что Дэн пьян, из-за его проблем с координацией, но дрожь в пальцах говорила, что это, скорее всего, только из-за волнения.

Футболка полетела вслед за рубашкой Дэна; Фил потянулся к шее мальчика и зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке. Тот положил руки на его плечи и стал пальцами рисовать круги на спине.

\- Мы простудимся, если останемся в этих джинсах, - прошептал Фил, выдохнув прямо в губы Дэна.

Он почувствовал, как мальчик пожал плечами. Прижавшись к его лбу, Фил покачал головой в ответ на неповиновение Дэна и открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тот прервал его:

\- Мне кажется, мы избавимся от них в любом случае, - улыбнулся он, и Фил почувствовал серьёзный тон в его голосе. Он рассмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи Дэна.

\- Ты такой придурок и я так сильно тебя люблю, - прошептал он и поднял глаза, когда немного пришёл в себя.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Дэн.

\- Засранец. Ты должен был сказать, что тоже любишь меня, - сказал Фил и ущипнул мальчика за шею, отчего тот пискнул.

\- Мне не нужно говорить это, я лучше покажу, - его голос стал ещё более серьёзным, и Фил почувствовал, как его широкая улыбка смягчается.

\- Мм? И как же ты это сделаешь?

Дэн подался вперёд и сомкнул губы на губах Фила, обняв его за шею и прижимая крепче.

Фил застонал от наслаждения, когда Дэн провёл языком по его губам. На мгновение он растерялся, потому что не хотел давить, и не хотел также, чтобы Дэн чувствовал, что его принуждают делать что-то неудобное. Но он разрешил Дэну проникнуть внутрь, и тот улыбнулся в его губы.

Исследуя языком рот Фила, Дэн осторожно взялся за его волосы. Он провёл языком по нёбу Фила, касаясь каждой неровности и наслаждаясь вкусом. Каждый раз, когда его пальцы касались кожи Фила, он чувствовал, как воздух между ними наполняют искры. Всё принадлежало им, и всё было прекрасно. Как будто они были в пузыре, защищавшем их от мира, и Дэн не хотел покидать его.

Он медленно повёл руки по груди Фила, остановившись на мгновение, чтобы провести пальцами по волоскам, и наконец, он достиг края его джинсов. Он почувствовал, как бьётся сердце Фила рядом с его собственным, когда подтолкнул парня к кровати. Фил поместил одну руку между ними, чтобы мягко отстраниться.

\- Мы не должны делать что-то, чего ты не хочешь. Не торопи события ради меня, я...

\- Я не делаю ничего против своей воли. Я скажу, если захочу остановиться, обещаю.

\- Нам надо придумать стоп-слово на случай, если ты почувствуешь себя некомфортно, - предложил Фил, и Дэн задумчиво наклонил голову.

\- Как насчёт "прибой"? Это довольно странное слово, я точно не скажу его случайно.

Фил кивнул и снова соединил их губы. На этот раз он легко толкнулся языком в рот Дэна, и тот издал низкий стон. От этого у Фила закружилась голова, и он позволил Дэну опустить себя на кровать, приземлившись с тихим ударом.

Они оторвались друг от друга ненадолго, чтобы Фил смог забраться поудобнее, но Дэн не стал продолжать поцелуй. Вместо этого он начал возиться с пуговицей джинсов Фила. Края пуговицы врезались в его пальцы, пока он дрожащими руками пытался расстегнуть её, но его остановила другая пара рук.

\- Давай я помогу.

Дэн кивнул и убрал руки, давая Филу сделать всё самому. Как только с пуговицей было покончено, Дэн стал стягивать джинсы с ног брюнета, открывая пространство бледной кожи, которое ему никогда раньше не удавалось увидеть.

После некоторых усилий джинсы были сняты и Дэн отбросил их прочь. Ещё минуту он просто сидел и рассматривал Фила, отыскивая взглядом маленькие детали, заметить которые раньше у него не было возможности. Он увидел маленькую родинку прямо над резинкой его трусов и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её. 

Фил невольно приподнял бёдра навстречу Дэну, отчего мальчик рассмеялся. Он протянул руку к Филу, и тот взялся за неё.

Они сцепили руки и положили их на грудь Фила, а Дэн продолжал покрывать поцелуями его бёдра. Он поднялся по тонкой линии волос над его пупком, и Фил захихикал. Дэн чувствовал, как поднимается и опускается живот Фила из-за смеха, и от этого он тоже засмеялся.

Наконец, он поднялся и сцеловал смех с губ Фила. Он прижался к нему пахом, чуть надавливая и создавая трение, чтобы стереть улыбку с его губ.

\- Хватит смеяться, ты всё настроение портишь.

\- Прости. Я нервничаю.

\- Стой, ты разве никогда...? - тихо спросил Дэн, прекратив движение. Фил прикусил губу и отвёл взгляд.

Дэн сел на бёдра Фила, его собственные джинсы едва выдерживали напряжение.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что я понятия не имею, что делать. Я хотел быть достаточно хорош, чтобы доставить тебе наслаждение.

Дэн подался вперёд и снова поцеловал Фила, на этот раз медленнее.

\- Всё нормально, - произнёс он и стал нежно целовать его щёки.

\- Дэн... Я никогда этого не делал, но если хочешь, то можешь, ну, знаешь, быть сверху, если так тебе будет удобнее. - Дэн не думал, что когда-либо видел Фила более смущённым, и он не хотел отказывать, но у него ёкало сердце даже при мысли об этом.

Фил, должно быть, заметил неохоту Дэна, потому что он переместил руки ему на бёдра и стал успокаивающе круговыми движениями поглаживать их, ожидая, пока мальчик что-то скажет.

\- Это звучит глупо, но я не думаю, что хочу этого. Я хочу тебя, Фил. Всего тебя. И я не думаю... не думаю, что хочу иметь контроль. Я боюсь, что сделаю тебе больно так, как делали больно мне, и кроме того, я не совсем уверен...

\- Ты не сделаешь мне больно, понял? Но это совершенно нормально, мы сделаем так, как лучше для тебя. Да и вообще, мне кажется, я прирождённый топ. - Последнее предложение Фила закончилось смехом, и Дэн закатил глаза.

Он поднялся и снял свои джинсы, сделав это намного быстрее, чем когда он снимал джинсы с Фила. Закончив, он лёг обратно и притянул Фила на себя, отчаянно желая, чтобы тот обрёл контроль.

Парень всё понял и сильнее прижался бёдрами к нему. Теперь их разделял только один тонкий слой ткани, и он чувствовал член Дэна, горячий и пульсирующий. Он начал с шеи, покрывая её поцелуями тут и там, начав легко и почти невинно, но когда их бёдра прижимались сильнее, поцелуи почти что превратились в покусывания. Он вцепился зубами в кожу Дэна, недостаточно сильно, чтобы прокусить, но достаточно, чтобы оставить след, и когда с губ мальчика сорвался громкий стон, все его внутренности словно перевернулись.

Сердце Дэна тяжело бухало в груди, когда Фил забрался на него, прижавшись членом для большего трения. Его руки дрожали, он искал что-то, за что можно схватиться, и запрокидывал голову назад, открывая Филу доступ к шее. Его пальцы нащупали спину Фила и он впился в неё ногтями, оставляя маленькие отметины в форме полумесяцев. Впрочем, он не чувствовал себя виноватым, когда Фил стал грязно стонать в его шею. Дэн ответил тем же звуком и продолжил царапать его спину, отчего Фил только сильнее кусал, и через непродолжительное время они оба выдохлись.

\- Фил, прекрати, - пробормотал Дэн, чувствуя, что он слишком рано и слишком сильно начинает возбуждаться. Фил немедленно остановился и обеспокоенно посмотрел на него. Он выглядел испуганным, потому что думал, что сделал что-то не так, и Дэн поцеловал его прежде, чем продолжить. - Я в порядке, просто вот-вот кончу, если ты не перестанешь делать это с моей шеей. Кажется, ты нашёл одно из моих чувствительных мест.

\- Хорошо. Тогда что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

\- Ну, у тебя есть смазка? - Фил покраснел, волна тепла разлилась по пальцам Дэна. - Я так полагаю, что нет. Ладно, эмм... вазелин?

Фил чувствовал себя очень глупо, когда Дэну пришлось говорить ему, что делать - в конце концов, он хотел сам показать мальчику, как сильно он его любит, он хотел быть в состоянии позаботиться о нём, но не мог, не зная, что делать. Впрочем, не казалось, чтобы Дэн возражал, но Фил всё равно не думал, что хочет знать, откуда Дэн так хорошо знает, что делать, потому что он сомневался, что это произошло от позитивного опыта.

Он ничего не говорил об этом, когда потянулся к прикроватному столику и достал маленькую баночку вазелина. Затем он снова посмотрел на Дэна, и от открывшегося вида у него перехватило дыхание.

Мальчик лежал на спине, волосы его раскинулись позади бесформенной массой кудряшек из-за пота и дождя. Его слегка загорелая кожа блестела, а лицо светилось от блаженства.

Он улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы снять с Дэна последний предмет одежды, но потом получше подумал и сначала снял собственные трусы. Когда он снимал бельё с Дэна, то заметил, как тот оглядывает его, и если бы в комнате был кто-то ещё, он бы, наверное, почувствовал его неуверенность.

\- Хорошо. Я знаю, что ты, наверное, до сих пор очень чувствительный, так что ты должен будешь сказать, если будет больно, или чтобы я остановился, понял? Я буду осторожен, как смогу.

Фил притянул Дэна к себе и закинул ноги шатена к себе на плечи, чтобы было удобнее. То, как Дэн доверился ему, чтобы он видел его таким, с разведёнными ногами и сжимающимся от предвкушения входом, заставляло сердце Фила дрожать от любви.

Он нанёс довольно большое количество вазелина на пальцы и поднёс их к Дэну. Они немного дрожали, когда он коснулся колечка мышц, обводя его, чтобы мальчик расслабился. Он видел капли пота на лбу Дэна, и даже если они появились от их прошлых действий, сжатые губы мальчика говорили ему всё, что тот хотел знать.

\- Хорошо, я сейчас начну, - сообщил Фил, и Дэн кивнул.

Он ввёл один палец, глядя, как Дэн поморщился. Он остановился, давая Дэну привыкнуть, и стал ждать сигнала к продолжению.

Дэн подал его, и Фил немедленно начал двигать палец внутрь и обратно наружу. Дэн тяжело сглотнул и закрыл глаза, отвернувшись, чтобы отвлечься от дискомфорта, доставляемого пальцем Фила. Он понял, что это было ошибкой, в ту секунду, когда закрыл глаза, и вскрикнул, заставляя их открыться снова, чтобы посмотреть на Фила, который прекратил движения.

\- Дэн? Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

\- Нет, прости. Я просто... Вспомнил кое-что плохое. Всё хорошо. Я знаю, что это ты. Я тебе доверяю.

Фил кивнул и снова ввёл палец, вазелин сделал движения легче. Дэн смотрел, не отрывая глаз от Фила, чтобы напомнить себе, что это не тот его прежний учитель, и не другой парень, и не Джейкоб. Это Фил. Фил не сделает ему больно.

Жжение пошло на убыль, и Дэн начал расслабляться, начал чувствовать больше наслаждения, чем боли. Палец Фила только что достиг нужной точки, и он издал звук средний между вздохом и стоном. От этого Фил улыбнулся и вытащил палец, но не успел Дэн возразить, как тот вошёл снова, на этот раз двумя пальцами.

В этот раз было легче, но всё равно, ему потребовалось около полминуты, чтобы привыкнуть к жжению. Фил двигался немного быстрее, одновременно нежно массируя его яички, чуть оттягивая кожу. От удовольствия Дэн взбрыкнул ногами и сжал пальцы ног, вся его прошлая боль рассеялась. 

\- Я собираюсь добавить третий, после этого мы будем готовы, хорошо?

\- Хватит спрашивать и действуй, - пробормотал Дэн, но он не хотел быть грубым. То, что Фил так сильно о нём волновался, делало весь опыт более возвышенным. Каждое чувство в нём кричало, и становилось только лучше, когда пальцы Фила задели его простату.

\- Чёрт! Ещё, пожалуйста, - выкрикнул Дэн, приподняв бёдра над кроватью. Он никогда ещё не чувствовал такого наслаждения, его никогда не просили о сексуальных действиях, он даже не верил, насколько хорошо может быть.

Фил вышел, оставив Дэну ощущение пустоты. Тот протестующе хныкнул и увидел, как Фил борется с улыбкой над его реакцией, но ему не пришлось долго жаловаться, потому что парень снова наклонился и нежно поцеловал его.

\- Как ты хочешь это сделать? - спросил Фил, и Дэн пожал плечами, не отрывая от него взгляда. 

\- Так, как сейчас. Я хочу смотреть на тебя. Но, Фил...

\- Что не так, милый?

\- У тебя, ммм, есть презервативы? Возможно, я не так чист... - Фил прервал Дэна очередным поцелуем, а затем оторвался и молча вышел из комнаты.

Он вернулся примерно через минуту, с недовольным лицом и маленькой синей упаковкой в руке. Он осторожно разорвал её зубами и раскатал кондом по члену, а затем снова наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Дэна.

\- У меня нет, но, очевидно, у моих родителей есть. Господи, я так стараюсь не испортить весь настрой, представляя эту картину, - простонал Фил, и Дэн рассмеялся.

\- Чудесно, Фил. Просто чудесно.

Фил легонько шлёпнул Дэна по животу, покачав головой. Он осторожно зачерпнул пальцами немного вазелина и начал готовить себя, покрывая член этой субстанцией. Он вытер остатки прямо о постель и снова закинул ноги Дэна себе на плечи. Тот скрестил их на шее Фила и почти притянул парня к себе, намекая, чтобы тот уже поторопился.

Расположившись удобнее, Фил заскулил, почувствовав головкой члена тугое колечко мышц Дэна. Он потянулся, чтобы провести рукой по истекающему смазкой члену Дэна раз, потом другой, но тот схватил его за запястье.

\- Прекрати. Если ты не остановишься, я сейчас кончу, а это будет нечестно по отношению к тебе, - хрипло предупредил Дэн.

Фил послушался и сделал глубокий вдох. Без дальнейшего предупреждения он вошёл в Дэна, отчего тот сделал резкий вдох.

Он ожидал, что шатен скажет ему остановиться, но вместо этого он толкнулся навстречу Филу, вцепившись в него руками. Фил прижался к мальчику, входя в него на всю длину, его голова кружилась от жара и узости. Ощущения были настолько всепоглощающими, что Фил даже не заметил, как Дэн завёл их сомкнутые руки за свою голову, давая Филу возможность податься назад. Ноги Дэна удерживали Фила на месте, не давая ему двигаться, и парень прижался губами к губам Дэна.

\- Ты такой охренительно красивый, - хрипло произнёс Фил, не в состоянии продолжать поцелуй и уткнувшись головой в шею Дэна.

\- Двигайся, Фил, пожалуйста, - взмолился Дэн, и Фил радостно повиновался. Он медленно вышел и резко толкнулся внутрь снова; кровать скрипнула, и Дэн сдвинулся немного вперёд. Фил не останавливался и вошёл в ритм, с каждым толчком заставляя Дэна стонать.

Засасывая губами шею Дэна, Фил пытался найти нужную точку. Он осторожно сменил угол и со следующим толчком Дэн закричал так, что парень понял: он нашёл её. Горделиво улыбнувшись, он продолжил движения, снова и снова задевая то чувствительное местечко.

Трение члена Дэна о живот Фила было настолько сильным, что мальчик был уже на грани, и он пытался сдерживаться, пока Фил наращивал темп. Он чувствовал себя таким цельным, таким завершённым, и он желал, чтобы они остались так навечно. Просунув руку между ними, он обхватил ладонью основание своего члена, пытаясь отсрочить оргазм, в то время, как его простата принимала на себя толчки Фила, но вместо этого он стал двигать рукой по своему члену, наращивая скорость.

В низу его живота увеличивалось давление, и от смеси наслаждения и любви у него выступили слёзы. Он был так рад, что Фил хотел его, после всего, что он говорил, после всего, чем был Дэн. Фил по-прежнему считал, что Дэн чего-то стоит, и это чувство приводило его в экстаз.

Толчки Фила становились всё более беспорядочными, когда он дошёл до грани, и чувствовал, что Дэн тоже. Он хрипло шептал в его шею _"Я люблю тебя"_ снова и снова. Он пытался сдержаться, но становилось невероятно тяжело, когда его зрение помутилось, и...

Дэн сжался вокруг Фила, когда кончил, белая жидкость выплеснулась на их тела. Ещё несколько секунд перед его глазами была чернота, он ничего не чувствовал, кроме движений Фила, не слышал ничего, кроме сбитого дыхания и шороха простыней, не чувствовал ничего, кроме запаха секса и пота, и сладости поцелуев Фила.

Фил повалился на него, тяжело дыша, и расслабил хватку рук мальчика. Вернувшись в реальность, Дэн посмотрел на него, в его животе всё трепетало.

\- Мы действительно только что... - спросил он, потянувшись, чтобы коснуться волос Фила.

\- Ты в порядке? - немного обеспокоенно спросил Фил, выйдя из мальчика и повалившись на кровать рядом с ним. Он снял презерватив и с недовольным лицом кинул его в мусорное ведро.

\- Ага. Более чем. Спасибо за это. Охрененное тебе спасибо, - пробормотал Дэн со слезами на глазах.

Фил обеспокоенно нахмурился, потянулся к столику и взял коробку салфеток. Приподнявшись на локтях, он стал вытирать живот Дэна и свои пальцы, вымазанные вазелином.

\- Прости. Я немного слишком эмоционален.

\- Милый, всё хорошо, - сказал Фил, обняв младшего мальчика руками.

\- Я всё ещё не верю, какой ты прекрасный. Ты по-прежнему хочешь меня, даже после всего...

\- Дэн, ты же не испорченный или вроде того. Ты по-прежнему мой Дэн, а я буду твоим Филом до тех пор, пока ты этого хочешь. Ты был прав, и мой папа был прав. Мы недостаточно взрослые или зрелые, чтобы знать, что это будет продолжаться, и мы ещё не можем куда-то уехать, но нам пока не надо об этом думать, поэтому я буду с тобой, пока ты этого хочешь, понимаешь? - Фил позволил себе не следить за словами, и Дэн смотрел на него, с обожанием глядя на его губы.

Они лежали так ещё минуту, в полной тишине, глядя в потолок. Пальцы Фила вычерчивали узоры на плече Дэна, а тот барабанил пальцами по собственному животу.

\- Вот чёрт, - пробормотал Фил, и Дэн резко сел, глядя на парня, который слез с кровати и стал искать свои джинсы.

\- Что случилось? - торопливо спросил он. В голове его роились разные мысли, потому что _о господи, я недостаточно хорош для Фила_.

\- Кэрри. Она сказала, где найти тебя, и попросила позвонить сразу же, как я тебя найду. Она, наверное, жутко беспокоится.

\- Блин, я тоже вспомнил. Мне нужно было навестить Алекса около часа назад, - сказал Дэн, хватая свои джинсы.

\- Ну и что мы теперь им скажем?

\- Как насчёт "Я только что занимался сексом со своим бойфрендом-грязнокровкой в первый раз, используя ваши презервативы"? - Фил посмотрел на мальчика убийственным взглядом, а тот усмехнулся и стал набирать номер своей мамы.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Как там Алекс? - спросил Фил, обуваясь. С того момента, как Дэн проснулся, он разговаривал с мамой по телефону, и казалось, что этим утром у него хорошее настроение.

\- Ему намного лучше. Говорят, что он может вернуться домой уже через пару недель. Не то, чтобы мне этого так уж хотелось, но по крайней мере, он в порядке. - Дэн пожал плечами, стоя перед зеркалом и застёгивая пуговицы на школьной рубашке, принадлежавшей Филу.

\- Это отличные новости, - сказал Фил, подойдя к мальчику и обняв его сзади. Тот засмеялся и откинул голову назад, положив её на плечо Филу.

Всё утро оба находились словно в тумане и не переставали улыбаться. Дэн даже не обращал внимания на небольшую боль внизу живота, тем более, когда тёплые руки Фила касались его обнажённой кожи.

\- Да. Наверное. Может, столкновение со смертью научит его, что нужно хорошо относиться к людям.

\- К сожалению, я в этом сильно сомневаюсь. Но это нормально, я просто буду жить с тобой, чтобы защищать тебя, - усмехнулся Фил, подаваясь вперёд и нежно целуя шею Дэна.

\- Тогда ты рано или поздно сам его убьёшь, идиот, - рассмеялся Дэн, развернувшись и прижавшись к груди Фила.

\- Честно говоря, не исключаю такого варианта. По крайней мере, это будет заслуженно. - Фил пожал плечами и шутливо ткнул пальцем лицо Дэна. Мальчик надул губы и отстранился, чтобы застегнуть последнюю пуговицу и не дать Филу в этот раз помешать ему.

\- Дэн... - начал Фил после минутной тишины, и Дэн, который в это время завязывал шнурки, нахмурился и посмотрел на него.

\- Не нравится мне этот взгляд, - прошептал он, и Фил опустился рядом с ним.

\- Сегодня нужно сдать профессиональные анкеты.

\- Я знаю. Моя лежит в кармане блейзера в моей комнате, нам нужно будет забрать её по дороге в школу, - безэмоционально ответил Дэн. Закончив со шнурками на запасной паре обуви Фила, он провёл руками по волосам. - Хорошо, что у нас один размер, я бы не смог встать настолько рано, чтобы пойти одеться у себя. - Он нервно рассмеялся, сменив тему разговора.

Его руки коснулась другая рука, и мальчик перестал смеяться. Его губы слегка дрожали. Фил нахмурился, положил свободную ладонь на щёку Дэна и повернул его лицом к себе.

\- Не плачь. Пожалуйста, не плачь, прости меня, - произнёс он, поглаживая щёку Дэна большим пальцем.

\- Всё хорошо. Ты не виноват. Боже, я снова выгляжу как идиот. Я всегда выставляю себя перед тобой дураком. - Дэн шмыгнул носом и вытер рукой выступившие слёзы.

\- Нет. Не глупи. Что тебя так расстроило? Это же всего лишь анкета, она на самом деле ничего не значит, если ты этого не хочешь, - сказал Фил, хотя и знал, что в случае Дэна, это неправда.

У грязнокровок нет никаких шансов пробиться. Неважно, какой талант был у Дэна; Фил знал, что общество никогда не признает его, и он знал, что эта анкета - единственный шанс для него найти более-менее приличную работу.

\- Знаешь, о чём я думал раньше? В общем, я подумал, что смогу с этим смириться. Всю свою жизнь я вроде как думал, что секс не связан с эмоциями. Секс связан с потребностями, а грязнокровки существуют, чтобы удовлетворять потребности. Грязнокровки - это те, кто подметают улицы, готовят в фаст-фудах, добывают уголь. Я всегда думал, что для некоторых предназначено нечто большее, но не для грязнокровок. Но прошлой ночью... Я многое почувствовал. Это было не только из-за того, что ты нуждался во мне, но ещё и потому, что, кажется, ты меня любишь. И я не хочу возвращаться к тому, что было раньше.

Дэн прижался к груди Фила. Тот удивлённо раскрыл рот и стал поглаживать мальчика по спине, укачивая его и тихим голосом уговаривая успокоиться.

\- Всё хорошо, всё хорошо. Слушай, нам надо пойти в школу, мы можем решить это потом. Я помогу тебе привести себя в порядок, а затем мы пойдём и заберём твой блейзер и учебники, хорошо? - Фил пытался говорить спокойно, но при виде того, как Дэн неровно дёргался, ему становилось плохо.

Дэн отпустил Фила, и они медленно прошли в ванную. Следя за временем, Фил помог Дэну умыться и сделать так, чтобы не было заметно, что он плакал, но прежде, чем выйти, он остановил мальчика.

\- Послушай меня. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы всё было как раньше. Я хочу, чтобы ты был защищён, чтобы тебе было удобно. Знаю, это тяжело, но мы обязательно сделаем это вместе. Тебе не стоит опускать руки из-за этой анкеты.

\- А если мы расстанемся? Если мы возненавидим друг друга?

\- Я не такой козёл. Я буду поддерживать тебя, потому что это было моим решением, чтобы ты оказался в этом положении.

\- Я не хочу от тебя зависеть, Фил, - тихо произнёс Дэн, теребя пуговицы на рубашке парня.

Меньше всего он хотел снова ссориться, поэтому, когда Фил покачал головой и сказал, что это не сделает его зависимым от него, Дэн просто пожал плечами и принял это. Он почти потерял Фила в первый раз, и одна лишь мысль о том, чтобы оттолкнуть его снова, вызывала приступ тошноты.

Возможно, подумал он, у него получится отметить что-то, пока Фил не увидит, и тогда он будет думать, что Дэн поступил так, как он хотел, но, если потребуется, у Дэна будет второй вариант. В то же время, он не хотел лгать Филу и совершенно точно не хотел оказаться в индустрии, которая, как он боялся, отберёт у него всё, что дал ему Фил.

Они дошли довольно быстро, Дэн шёл на шаг позади Фила. Было ещё рано, и солнце только начало освещать улицы своими лучами. Некоторые окна отражали цвета, и Фил с улыбкой глядел на них. Розовый и оранжевый плавно смешивались, и парень инстинктивно потянулся к руке Дэна, когда смотрел на них.

Когда их руки соприкоснулись, тот удивлённо поднял взгляд на Фила, но не отверг этот жест. Он позволил ему свободно сплести их пальцы, пока они шли, и Фил слегка подпрыгивал. На его лице была улыбка, и Дэн гадал, как он может быть так счастлив после разговора, который состоялся у них всего полчаса назад.

Но Фил всегда был счастлив. Дэн заметил это вскоре после того, как он стал замечать _Фила_. Он видел его несчастным, только если ему самому было плохо, или когда Фил был зол, что случалось не так часто. Дэн задавал себе вопрос, каково это - быть в таком счастливом расположении духа, и был бы ли он таким, если бы у него была жизнь, как у Фила. Защищённая, спокойная, любимая. Три слова, о которых Дэн мог только мечтать - и он мечтал, бессчётное количество раз.

Он помнил, как ещё ребёнком просыпался посреди ночи из-за снов, в которых он был на месте персонажей из телекомедий. Он помнил, как мечтал о жизни в любящей семье, где его нужды принимались во внимание, где о нём время от времени по-настоящему думали. Он помнил, как мечтал о том, чтобы его семья жила в меньшем по размеру, но более уютном доме, на милой улице с постриженными газонами и ухоженными домами. Он помнил, как мечтал о том, чтобы бегать по парку вместе с братом, и где ему не приходилось бы выходить из дома с браслетом, выделяющем его из толпы.

Без браслета его запястье казалось голым. Обычно он его почти не замечал, потому что привык носить его, но просто не мог заставить себя его надеть, когда пошёл к пруду. Он шёл, опустив голову, так что никто не мог его узнать, но всё равно, так было даже более опасно, потому что все его знали, и ему нечем было прикрыть руки.

Они завернули за угол и подошли к дому Дэна, и тот грустно улыбнулся. Фил расцепил их руки и тепло улыбнулся, кивнув в сторону дома.

\- Фил, ты не мог бы подождать меня снаружи? - тихо спросил Дэн, и Фил тут же кивнул. Он прислонился к калитке и поднял глаза, глядя на окно ванной.

Окно комнаты Дэна выходило на другую сторону, но Фил не мог не смотреть на окна наверху. Он подумал, что Дэну не должно потребоваться дольше восьми минут, чтобы взять блейзер и книги, так что он достал телефон и запустил таймер.

Тёплые лучи солнца коснулись его затылка, и он с довольной улыбкой запустил в волосы пальцы. Дэн выглядел встревоженным, понял он, но это было ожидаемо. Фил знал, что должен оставаться счастливым ради Дэна, и он решил так и поступить.

Дэну потребовалось пять минут и тридцать две секунды на всё, что ему было нужно, и Фил остановил таймер, когда увидел, что мальчик торопливо выходит из главной двери. Он опустил взгляд на руку Дэна и заметил браслет. У него в животе всё скрутило, но он не обратил на это внимания.

Протянув руку, Фил кивнул, указывая на сумку Дэна, и тот отдал её. Фил закинул сумку на плечо и снова взял руку мальчика в свою.

\- Мы расскажем остальным или будем лгать? - спросил Дэн, когда они подошли ближе к школе, и Фил прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки.

\- Не думаю, что нам стоит рассказывать, но и не думаю, что мы должны скрываться. Они вряд ли будут выступать против нас обоих, а не по одиночке, - тихо ответил Фил, и Дэн кивнул.

\- Конечно. Как скажешь.

Фил заметил горечь в словах Дэна, но ничего не сказал, а просто сжал его руку и промолчал.

Они завернули за последний угол и Дэн почувствовал, как от вида знакомого здания у него засосало под ложечкой. Он ненавидел один только его вид, но знал, что у него нет выбора. В конце концов, это ненадолго, успокоил он себя. В конце концов, неважно, что с ним будет потом, главное, что он будет далеко от людей, которые не скрывали, что ненавидели его всю жизнь.

Они продолжили идти вместе, и Дэн заметил, что на него почти никто не смотрел. Казалось, все были заняты своими обычными делами, не замечая нелегальную парочку прямо перед ними, не считая маленьких компаний, которые стояли и перешёптывались между собой. Но, в отличие от любого другого дня, Дэну не казалось, что они шепчутся о нём, и от этого он странно себя почувствовал.

\- Что-то происходит, - прошептал он Филу, который слегка кивнул. Он изменился в лице от удивления, и Дэн улыбнулся, увидев, каким милым был нос Фила, когда он вот так его морщил.

Несколько старых приятелей Фила столпились около двери в класс, и они все как один повернулись, заслышав шаги. Фил встретился взглядом с одним из них - Пиджеем, единственным, кто ему нравился - и тот улыбнулся в ответ, поманив его пальцем.

Фил не отпускал руку Дэна, хоть и чувствовал, что тот пытался освободиться. Он не обращал внимания на сопротивление и продолжал идти вперёд, прищурив глаза.

\- Ты слышал? - тихо спросил Пиджей, и Фил поднял брови. Он обернулся на Дэна и увидел, что мальчик натянул один рукав блейзера на руку и пожёвывал ткань.

\- Нет, а что случилось? - Друзья Фила обменялись взглядами и затем кивнули, подавая Пиджею что-то вроде сигнала.

\- Джейкоба арестовали. Он недавно сбил ребёнка, и это сняла дорожная камера.

\- Какого ребёнка? - спросил Фил, чувствуя, как напрягся Дэн позади него.

\- Какого-то пацана из школы на другом конце города. Он погиб на месте.

Сердце Фила на секунду перестало биться, и он просто смотрел на Пиджея, открыв рот. Дэн дёргал его за рукав, но он не обращал внимания.

Джейкоба не арестовали за то, что он сделал с Алексом. Его не арестовали за то, что он сделал с Дэном. Но какая разница? Пока его нет, пока он не сможет издеваться над Дэном, должно ли это волновать Фила?

Да. Да, должно. Несправедливо, что этому идиоту пришлось сбить чистокровного ребёнка, чтобы наконец попасть в беду, и Фил знал, что его, скорее всего, никогда не накажут за то, что он сделал с Дэном. Филу это казалось неправильным, но он знал, что это лучше, чем ничего. Это лучше, чем ничего и лучше, чем он мог надеяться.

Не говоря больше ни слова друзьям, он затащил Дэна в класс, который, к счастью, был пуст. Он обхватил мальчика руками и крепко обнял его, отчего тот чуть не задохнулся.

\- Фил? - тихо спросил Дэн, гадая, нужно ли ему о чём-то узнать. Он неуклюже положил руки на спину Фила и стал круговыми движениями поглаживать её.

\- Прости. Я просто счастлив, - сказал Фил в плечо Дэну, и тот рассмеялся, отстраняясь.

\- Ты всегда счастлив.

\- Я всегда счастлив, когда нахожусь рядом с тобой. - Фил не мог не сказать это, как бы избито это не звучало, но Дэн был не против.

\- А я счастлив, когда я рядом с тобой, - тихо произнёс Дэн.

\- Ты в безопасности, Дэн. Ты в безопасности.

Дэн вздохнул и, покачав головой, опустил взгляд. Он почувствовал облегчение, когда понял, что Джейкоба больше нет, но знал, что кто-нибудь займёт его место. Если не в этой школе, то где-то в мире. Всегда рядом будет кто-то, кто ненавидит его.

\- Не совсем. Не всегда. Мир огромен, Фил. Теперь для меня безопасна лишь малая его часть.

\- Неважно. Малая часть лучше, чем ничего, - ободряюще сказал Фил, взяв Дэна за руку.

\- Ты всегда такой оптимист?

\- А ты - пессимист. Но это нормально, потому что это компенсирует мой тупой оптимизм. Однажды мы сможем стать почти нормальными людьми.

Дэн громко рассмеялся и покачал головой. Фил завороженно смотрел на ямочку на щеке Дэна, которая была больше похожа на кратер, и захотел потянуться, чтобы поцеловать её. Он подался вперёд и сделал это, прижавшись губами к ямочке и заставив Дэна захихикать от неожиданности.

\- Чудила, - сказал Дэн, ткнув Фила в бок.

Они знали, что у них оставались считанные минуты до того, как им помешают другие ребята и учитель, но позволили друг другу ещё минуту просто стоять и смотреть друг на друга.

Им нужно было сдать анкету, которая прожигала дыру в кармане Дэна. Они это знали. Они знали, что если Дэн последует предложению Фила, то не оставит себе практически никакой жизни, никакого будущего, если всё вскоре не изменится, в чём оба сильно сомневались. И они также знали, что может не оказаться достаточно доказательств, чтобы Джейкоба закрыли на всю жизнь, и он ушёл из их жизней, но даже если так случится, всегда может появиться кто-то другой, кто будет так же обращаться с Дэном. Они знали, что шансы на долгую счастливую жизнь крайне малы, и что они, скорее всего, тратят своё время впустую.

Но это неважно. Дэн знал всё это, возможно, даже лучше, чем Фил, но он не мог думать об этом сейчас. Он смотрел на Фила, гладил его рукой по волосам, и они оба были совершенно одни в их личном маленьком пузыре. если бы он мог, он бы остался здесь навечно. По крайней мере, сейчас он хотел быть здесь. Сейчас Фил был его домом, и неважно, что думает остальной мир.


	22. Chapter 22

Дэн никогда не был одним из тех, кто верит в чудеса.

Вообще-то, он уже давно ни во что не верил. Сама идея религии не укладывалась у него в голове, а верить во Вселенную или тому подобную чушь казалось ему бессмысленным. Уже очень давно он думал, что нет смысла во что-либо верить, потому что кому какая разница, верно? Неважно, верил ли он в Бога, или в созвездия на небе, или даже в кого-то с плаката на стене - всем на него плевать. Маленький, незначительный Дэниел Хауэлл, проживающий свою жизнь как можно тише, привлекая к себе как можно меньше внимания, чтобы только выжить. Надоедливый, ненужный Дэниел Хауэлл, у которого есть только один друг и никого, кого он мог бы по-настоящему назвать семьёй. Нелюбимый, ненавидимый всеми Дэниел Хауэлл, имеющий в багаже за спиной всего лишь одни отношения, о которых он бы с радостью забыл, и без надежды когда-либо завести новые.

Фил же, наоборот, всегда во что-то верил.

Не в бога или вроде того, хотя долгое время он думал, что так и было. Он недолго подвергал сомнению это верование, но даже после этого он не стал неверующим, хотя и верующим он тоже на самом деле никогда не был.

Многие назвали бы его агностиком, но лично он предпочитал не вешать ярлыки на свои верования - или, точнее, их отсутствие.

Откровенно говоря, он уже давно понял, что для высших сил никто ничего не значит. Всё равно значение относительно. Ему всё равно, если никто не вспомнит о нём через десять, двадцать, пятьдесят лет после его смерти, потому что это неважно. Будущее неважно, а смысл жизни можешь заложить только ты сам. Каждый важен в своей маленькой вселенной, даже если для остальных это не так, даже если их вселенная перестанет существовать в день их смерти.

Вот что Фил дал Дэну.

Фил дал Дэну философию. Он дал ему идею о том, что даже если всем наплевать, даже если кажется, что весь мир против тебя, жизнь всё равно стоит того, чтобы жить. Жизнь нужно прожить не для других, но и для себя. Хранить свою личную маленькую вселенную - это единственная причина жить, и ничто не стоит того, чтобы сдаваться.

Дэн впустил Фила в свою маленькую вселенную уже очень давно, хотя и не без труда. Даже несмотря на то, что были - и есть - времена, когда Дэн сомневался, что это было хорошим решением, он ни на секунду не жалел об этом. Для него не было так же легко, как для Фила, жить, зная, что нет никакой высшей цели, но теперь у него был Фил, который мог дать ему хотя бы маленькое чувство значимости. Фил дал ему причину жить дальше. Он дал ему то, за что можно держаться, когда Дэн едва цеплялся за край, и медленно вытащил его обратно наверх.

Это не было чудесным исцелением. Кто мог этого ожидать после всего, через что Дэн прошёл? Прошло шесть месяцев, а не шесть десятилетий. В фасаде Дэна всегда будут трещины, и Фил знал это, но он рядом, чтобы помочь Дэну залатать трещины, когда это необходимо. Он рядом, чтобы дать Дэну мотивацию двигаться дальше, продолжать собирать себя по кускам и позволять себе восстановиться.

Дэн не жил ради Фила, и Фил не делал Дэна лучше. Фил научил Дэна жить для себя, и из-за этого тот сам делал себя лучше. Любовь не лечит безумие - на самом деле, Дэн был уверен в том, что это одно и то же. Но нужное её количество, необходимый баланс, могут сделать многое.

Им оставалась лишь неделя учёбы в школе, и Фил был уверен, что Дэн напряжён сильнее обычного. Он не мог понять, почему, ведь насколько он знал, Дэн должен был быть счастлив оттого, что, наконец, выберется из этой чёртовой дыры, но не стал спрашивать его об этом. Вместо этого, он обнял Дэна, когда вошёл в класс и увидел, что тот сидел за последней партой, нервно дёргая ногой.

\- Ммм? - Дэн подал голос, почувствовав тесное объятие Фила, и посмотрел на парня сонным взглядом. Он не заметил, как тот зашёл в класс, но это и не удивительно, учитывая тот факт, что утром он едва заметил, как врезался в стену.

\- Привет, любимый, - тихо произнёс Фил, поцеловал Дэна в макушку и сел рядом с ним. Он взял его за руку, чуть сжав, и примерно минуту безмолвно изучал лицо мальчика.

Фил выучил одну вещь, касавшуюся Дэна: не стоит заставлять его говорить, когда он не хочет. Фил научился давать ему свободу, когда она была ему нужна, и не требовать, чтобы тот сообщал, например, если он порежется бумагой. Это было испытанием для характера Фила, потому что он был запрограммирован на то, чтобы проверять, в порядке ли окружающие его люди, и если нет, то узнавать причину, чтобы знать, может ли он чем-то помочь. Он до сих пор работал над этим, но знал, что Дэн это ценит, так что продолжал попытки.

Ещё некоторое время они сидели в тишине. Они пришли в школу рано (что больше не было для них необычным, ведь так у них было время, чтобы спокойно посидеть, пока не придут все остальные и не начнётся привычный хаос, хотя мало кто теперь обращал на них внимания, так как в этом больше не было нужды), и у них было много времени, чтобы просто сидеть вместе до того, как их прервут.

Эту приятную тишину нарушил Дэн. Он вздохнул и откинулся на стуле, отняв руку от Фила, чтобы потереть глаза.

\- Всю ночь заснуть не мог. Много думал.

\- Дэн, ты уже неделю нормально не спал, - тихо ответил Фил, и в его голосе сквозило беспокойство, хотя он и старался держать его под контролем. Дэну не нравилось, когда Фил его жалел.

\- Знаю. Просто... не могу выключить мозг. Мысли не утихают, как бы сильно я не устал. Не знаю, это нервы или ещё что, но это хреново.

Фил прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки и осмотрел Дэна сверху вниз. Было заметно, что тот страдает от бессонницы - пуговицы рубашки застёгнуты неправильно, волосы примяты и немыты уже дней пять, глаза тусклые, а под ними залегли глубокие тёмные мешки. У Фила засосало под ложечкой от беспокойства.

\- Слушай, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сегодня прийти ко мне с ночёвкой, может, тогда тебе удастся заснуть, - предложил он, и Дэн застонал, закрыв лицо ладонями.

\- Родители слишком разозлятся. Не знаю, с каких пор они стали уделять мне так много внимания, но не думаю, что им нравится, что я так много времени провожу с тобой. Кажется, они предпочитают, чтобы я был дома со своим придурком-братом. - На последних словах Дэн зевнул.

\- Скажи им, что останешься у Кэрри, например? Они же не против, если ты у неё остаёшься?

\- Она в последнее время стала меньше со мной общаться, и они, наверное, заметили это в прошлый её визит, так что на это уже не купятся. Я, конечно, могу просто взять и понадеяться, что они не заметят, но в последнее время они со мной стали разговаривать, и я не хочу всё это взять и похерить.

\- Да, но Дэн... серьёзно, чувак, тебе нужно поспать, - немного раздражённо сказал Фил. Он знал, что всё, сказанное Дэном - правда, но сейчас его больше волновал тот факт, что мальчик выглядел так, словно может свалиться и уснуть в любой момент.

\- Знаю, - признался Дэн, прислонившись к плечу Фила. Он уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи парня, зарывшись носом в его рубашку, и сделал глубокий вдох. Фил протянул руку и коснулся волос Дэна, пытаясь придумать, что же делать.

\- Слушай, у меня идея. Мы можем просто пойти домой прямо сейчас. Нас никто в школе не видел, так что никто и не заметит, к тому же, и без нас много отсутствующих, так что на нас всем будет плевать. Мы можем пойти ко мне и ты поспишь, а твои родители об этом не узнают.

Дэну пришлось признать, что это весьма соблазнительная идея. Через несколько секунд он кивнул в плечо Фила, но затем поднял голову и посмотрел на своего бойфренда.

\- А ты не заскучаешь сам по себе?

\- Я, наверное, в видеоигры поиграю, только громкость убавлю, чтобы тебя не беспокоить. В любом случае, лучше мне будет скучно несколько часов, пока ты выспишься, чем ты будешь вот таким, - тихо сказал Фил, вырисовывая пальцами круги на спине Дэна, нажимая на кожу через ткань школьной рубашки.

Дэн кивнул, и Фил улыбнулся, встал и потянул мальчика за собой. Он заботливо обхватил его за пояс, и они пошли. Глаза и Дэна то и дело норовили закрыться.

Дорога до дома Фила не заняла у них много времени. Парень осторожно кинул ключи на полку, и они приземлились со звоном, от которого Дэн вздрогнул и проснулся. Фил практически дотащил его до дома на себе, но сделал вид, что не заметил этого, и просто потащил мальчика наверх.

Потянувшись к пуговицам на школьной рубашке Дэна, Фил вопросительно поднял брови. Тот, не раздумывая, кивнул, и Фил стал быстро расстёгивать их. Закончив, он помог мальчику скинуть рубашку с плеч и кинуть её на пол. Он нежно провёл пальцами по обнажённой коже Дэна, оставляя на ней мурашки, заметив которые, Фил рассмеялся.

\- Заткнись, у тебя пальцы холодные. Знаешь, ты как грёбаный вампир. У тебя всегда руки ледяные, - проворчал Дэн, и Фил улыбнулся ещё шире, продолжая смеяться.

\- Меня нужно называть Фил "Пиявка" Лестер.

\- Пиявка? - растерянно спросил Дэн, и Фил закатил глаза, расстёгивая его брюки.

\- Вампиры, они же как пиявки. Они сосут кровь. Ты очень устал, правда? Как ты собирался просидеть в школе хотя бы две минуты? - Голос Фила стал тише, и он обеспокоенно прикусил губу.

Он осторожно опустил "собачку" и помог Дэну стянуть брюки. Он уже знал, как тот предпочитает спать - никакой футболки, только трусы - и ему не надо было спрашивать, хочет ли Дэн что-то надеть. Вместо этого он просто подтолкнул шатена к кровати и увидел, как тот практически повалился на неё.

\- Твоя кровать намного удобнее моей, - приглушённо сказал Дэн, и Фил подошёл, чтобы легко поцеловать его в затылок.

\- Хорошо. Теперь спи, - рассмеялся Фил, глядя, как Дэн на четвереньках забирается под одеяло.

Мальчик практически построил крепость из одеял и подушек, полностью зарывшись в них. Фил снял свою школьную форму и переоделся в самые удобные джинсы и не по размеру огромную футболку A Day To Remember, после чего обернулся в сторону кровати и не смог сдержать хохота.

Дэн выглянул из-под одеял, растерянно прищурившись. Фил видел только его глаза, сияющие в темноте, и край чёлки. Улыбнувшись, Фил подался вперёд и опустил одеяло с губ Дэна, чтобы поцеловать его.

\- Ты похож на медведя, собирающегося залечь в спячку, - прошептал он в его губы, и мальчик слегка поёжился.

Фил никогда не сможет привыкнуть к тому чувству, когда его сердце ёкает во время поцелуев с Дэном, и как каждый раз у него перехватывает дыхание. Часто кажется, что на Дэна это производит такой же эффект, и этот раз не был исключением. Фил видел, как Дэн смотрел в его глаза, приоткрыв рот, и ждал ответа, который должен был последовать.

\- Ладно. Значит, ты пиявка, а я медведь. Медведь и Пиявка. Звучит как название одного из реально дерьмовых фанфиков, которые я читал на той неделе...

\- Господи Иисусе, я и знать не хочу, в какой странный фандом ты ввязался на этот раз, - рассмеялся Фил, подавшись назад. - Но мне кажется, что Медвежонок - это милое прозвище. Я, наверное, его запомню.

\- Только если я буду иногда звать тебя пиявкой, - застонал Дэн, отворачиваясь от Фила.

\- По рукам.

Фил думал, что Дэн снова будет возражать, но в ответ он услышал лишь тихое посапывание. Улыбнувшись, он слез с кровати и устроился на полу около изножья. Он прислонился спиной к матрасу и закрыл глаза, всего на секунду, чтобы послушать, как дышит Дэн. Через каждые десять или пятнадцать вдохов-выдохов тот фыркал, не так громко, чтобы это можно было считать храпом, но достаточно, чтобы на сердце у Фила потеплело.

Фил всегда хорошо умел развлекать себя, так что он едва заметил, как пролетели часы, пока он играл в видеоигры, слушая дыхание Дэна. Он не заметил и шевеление на кровати, поэтому взвизгнул и повалился на пол, когда почувствовал тычок в рёбра. 

Он тяжело вдохнул, глядя на атаковавшего. Его взору предстал Дэн, всё ещё сонный, но с бодрой улыбкой на губах. Фил застонал, и мальчик понял, что добился своего.

Без предупреждения, Фил подался вперёд, потянувшись к бокам Дэна. Тот завизжал, повалился назад и ударился головой об угол комода. Дэн не переставал смеяться - Фил атаковал умело, зная все места, которые были самыми чувствительными.

\- Прекрати, хватит, пожалуйста, мне больно... - взмолился Дэн, но парень не останавливался. Он схватил Дэна за ногу и, крепко держа её одной рукой, щекотал второй его ступню. 

От этого Дэн закричал, и Фил слышал, как тот задыхается между вскриками и смехом, отчего казалось, что он икает. Фил не был жестоким человеком, так что он остановился, увидев, что Дэн покраснел, и помог ему сесть.

\- Доброе утро, Медвежонок, - прошептал он, и Дэн закатил глаза, всё ещё пытаясь привести в норму дыхание.

\- Эта кличка прилипнет, да? - спросил он, не выказывая и тени огорчения, которое ожидал увидеть Фил.

Тот кивнул, подался вперёд и зарылся пальцами в волосы Дэна, чувствуя подушечками их мягкость.

\- Хорошо спалось? - тихо спросил он, и Дэн кивнул.

\- Да. Больше не чувствую себя трупом. Думаю, твоё присутствие помогло. Мне немного страшно спать дома. Я не настолько храбрый, чтобы спать, пока мой брат каждую ночь напивается.

\- Хотел бы я быть рядом каждую ночь, чтобы тебе не нужно было быть храбрым, - произнёс Фил, и сердце Дэна забилось чаще.

Такие мелочи и составляют суть их с Филом отношений, подумал он. Ни один из них не был фанатом широких романтических жестов - самое близкое к этому было то, как Фил побил Джейкоба, или как Дэн однажды повёл Фила в кино, но понял, что у него закончились деньги, так что Филу пришлось покупать еду - но они оба были хороши в мелочах. Иногда один из них говорил что-то, что заставляло сердце другого таять, и они ни на что бы это не променяли.

Фил хотел потянуться и поцеловать Дэна, но его прервал звонок на телефоне мальчика. Он отскочил назад, повернувшись к источнику звука, и посмотрел обратно на Дэна.

\- Сколько времени?

\- Эээ, чуть больше трёх? А что?

\- Чёрт, - пробормотал Дэн и полез через ноги Фила и кучу всего, что было разбросано на полу (включая тарелку, пустой пакет из-под чипсов и полупустую бутылку кока-колы, что, как предположил Дэн, было частью обеда Фила).

Он вытащил телефон из кармана брюк, зевнув при этом, и посмотрел на имя абонента. Конечно, он не удивился и тут же ответил.

\- Где ты? - резко спросил голос на другом конце, и Дэн поморщился, отвернувшись от Фила, чтобы черноволосый парень не видел его реакцию.

\- Я у Фила. Прости, я устал и забыл, что должен быть дома, - пробормотал Дэн, потирая переносицу двумя пальцами. Из динамика послышался тихий вздох. 

\- О, ясно. Прости, что вспылила. Я просто... Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать, но думаю, это должно быть с глазу на глах, - тихо сказала Кэрри, уже своим обычным тоном. Дэн нахмурился и в его животе словно узел завязался.

Он ожидал чего-то подобного. В последнее время она стала отдаляться от него, редко приходила в гости и не отвечала на звонки. Прошло больше месяца с тех пор, когда они последний раз были на пруду, и он стал задумываться, что если его дружба с Филом оттолкнула её, или он, наконец, ей надоел, и она решила больше не иметь ним дела, но была слишком милой, чтобы сказать это. В его голове проигрывалось множество вариантов разговора, для которого она хотела его увидеть, и все они заканчивались тем, что он плакал у Фила на плече.

\- Можешь прийти к Филу? - спросил он. Если она собирается его послать куда подальше, ему понадобится Фил, чтобы быть рядом с ним.

\- Конечно. Буду через десять минут, хорошо? - сказала она и повесила трубку, не дав Дэну возможности ответить.

Ещё секунду он сидел и смотел на свой телефон, прикусив губу. Он смог вырваться из своих мыслей только когда почувствовал прикосновение холодных рук на своих боках и вместе с ними губы на основании шеи.

\- Ты не против, если я одену что-нибудь твоё, Фил? Кэрри сейчас придёт, - тихо произнёс он, но Фил не ответил.

Дэн почувствовал, что тот двигается. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что Фил подыскивал, что ему надеть, и он не удивился, когда ему на колени приземлилась стопка одежды.

Фил стоял рядом и смотрел, как Дэн переодевается. Он натянул через голову старую рубашку и влез в обтягивающие джинсы, повозившись с пуговицами. Обычно Фил вмешивался и помогал, но сейчас он был уверен, что Дэн этого не хочет. Это была одна из тех ситуаций, когда он должен был отойти в сторону и дать тому подумать.

Он удивился, когда Дэн подался к нему и обнял за шею. Фила нахмурился, обнял его в ответ и стал ждать, когда он что-то скажет. В его груди всё сжималось, когда он видел Дэна в таком состоянии.

\- Она меня ненавидит. Это точно, я знаю. Она скажет, чтобы я катился куда подальше, как и все говорили раньше, и тогда...

\- Дэн. Нет, ты не прав. Она любит тебя, и ты это знаешь. И я тоже люблю тебя, так что даже если она хочет именно этого, что не так, ты всё равно не останешься один, понял? С тобой всё будет хорошо, - заверил его Фил, проникнув руками под рубашку мальчика, чтобы касаться его кожи напрямую.

\- Раньше она меня любила. Я знаю, что она была в меня влюблена, я не мог этого не заметить. Да ты, блин, вообще знаешь, сколько времени я провёл, ненавидя себя за то, что не мог быть с ней? Я хотел быть натуралом или хотя бы бисексуалом с тех самых пор, как осознал себя. Как бы я хотел сделать её счастливой.

Фил сжал его немного сильнее, но ничего не говорил. Он не мог, он мог только шокированно смотреть на стену напротив с открытым ртом.

Честно говоря, он всегда думал, что Дэн совершенно не замечает чувства Кэрри. По крайней мере, он всегда вёл себя именно так, и Фил думал, что он просто никогда не рассматривал эту возможность. Он не был даже уверен, что тот имел в в виду, когда только что сказал, что это неправда, и у него даже не было шанса спросить, потому что дверь открылась.

\- Хорошо, что ты дал мне ключи, Фил, потому что вы, ребята, никогда не открываете две... Что случилось, Дэн?

Дэн отстранился от Фила и повернулся лицом к девушке, выдавив улыбку. Ни Кэрри, ни Фил не купились на неё ни на секунду, и они обменялись взглядами.

\- Дэн? - снова спросила Кэрри, подойдя ближе и чуть сжав его руку.

Фил увидел боль на её лице, когда Дэн отдёрнул руку так же, как при их с Филом первой встрече.

\- Чего тебе, Кэрри? - мрачно сказал мальчик, снова придвинувшись к Филу и обернув его руку вокруг себя.

\- Я просто... я хотела, чтобы ты знал, что я перестала так часто с тобой общаться не из-за тебя. Если честно, я очень по тебе соскучилась, Дэн. Но я...

\- Но ты хочешь перестать дружить со мной? Наверное, да.

Голос Дэна не был похож на его обычный голос, и Фил практически услышал звук разбившегося сердца Кэрри. На её лице отразилось такое выражение, которое он не хотел бы увидеть никогда, и ему пришлось отвести взгляд.

\- Так вот что ты подумал? Чёрт. Чёрт, Дэн.

Девушка провела руками по волосам, взлохматив кудри. Другую руку она поднесла ко рту и прикусила, словно для того, чтобы удержаться и не наорать на него.

\- Всё нормально, я понял. На самом деле. Я оттолкнул тебя, когда встретил Фила, и я всегда был...

\- Дэн, это не имеет отношения к тебе. Прекрати быть таким чёртовым эгоистом и послушай меня! - резко сказала она, уперев руки в бока. - Дэн, у меня появился парень.

Дэн ожидал не совсем этого. По правде говоря, это ещё мягко сказано. Этого он ожидал меньше всего - этого и стыда на лице подруги.

\- Кэрри! - воскликнул он, подбежал к ней и крепко обнял.

Фил радостно смотрел на них обоих сзади. Он видел смешанные эмоции на лице Кэрри, и он действительно понимал её. Забывать любовь намного сложнее, чем влюбляться, и он знал, что она, скорее всего, чертовски озадачена, что же на самом деле она чувствует, и к кому.

\- Это же замечательно! Почему ты не сказала мне? Кто это? - быстро проговорил Дэн; с его губ срывались тысячи вопросов, а Кэрри не отвечала ни на один. Он отошёл, немного растерянный, и выжидающе посмотрел на неё.

\- Его зовут Крис, - только и смогла произнести она.

Дэн улыбнулся и снова обнял её, и его сердце билось очень быстро. Он не был уверен, что так вскружило ему голову - возможно, облегчение от того, что его единственный давний друг не ненавидит его - но он знал, что должен обнять её, как в последний раз.

\- Господи, Дэн. Ты меня раздавишь, - рассмеялась Кэрри, оттолкнув его.

Дэн сделал шаг назад и оглянулся на Фила, широко улыбнувшись. Конечно, парень улыбнулся ему в ответ.

\- Фил... Не против поговорить? - спросила Кэрри, и тот вспомнил разговор, который состоялся между ними много месяцев назад. Он вспомнил, каким горьким был её голос, как её руки дрожали, когда она шарила по кухонным шкафчикам. Кровь застыла в его жилах, когда он подумал о повторении того разговора, но не отказал девушке.

Они спустились вниз, оставив Дэна одного наверху, чтобы он подготовил видеоигру. Указав в сторону гостиной, Фил кивнул, и она с улыбкой, лёгкими шагами прошла в комнату.

\- Спасибо, - произнесла она в ту же секунду, как закрылась дверь, и Фил уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, за что вообще она его благодарит, но девушка продолжила: - Спасибо, что помогаешь ему. Я уже очень давно не видела его по-настоящему счастливым из-за чего-то. И спасибо за то, что помогаешь ему снова обрести веру в себя. И спасибо за то, что любишь его.

\- Я не пони...

\- Знаешь, ты не просто помог ему. До твоего появления я была близка к тому, чтобы порвать с ним. Честно говоря, пытаться присматривать за ним оказалось большим испытанием, чем я представляла. Так что спасибо тебе, потому что ты и мне очень помог. - Она без капли стеснения обняла его, и он просто ошеломлённо стоял в наступившей тишине.

Через несколько секунд он обнял её в ответ и прижал к себе. В его объятиях она была такой маленькой, почти хрупкой, но у Фила было чувство, что её не так-то легко сломать.

\----- ♫ ♫ ♫ -----

Всё дело в том, что философия почти ни на что не влияет. Одно дело - иметь какие-либо принципы, и совсем другое - жить в соответствии с ними.

Так почему же человечество так помешано на этом? Откровенно говоря, Дэн не был уверен, поймёт ли он это когда-нибудь. На самом деле, есть много вещей, которые он, скорее всего, никогда не узнает. Вокруг так много знаний, и совершенно невозможно знать всё об окружающем нас мире, особенно если ты - всего лишь юный мальчик-грязнокровка.

Но в то же время, Дэн знал, что музыка может быть лекарством почти от чего угодно.

В последнее время он много играл для Фила. Он упражнялся часами, проводя всё время, что он был не с Филом или Кэрри, за пианино.

Ему больше не нужно было ходить в школу, что его немного пугало. Он не был уверен, что собирается делать теперь, если честно. Он знал, что технически ему надо вернуться на следующий год, но это не обязательно, и он думал о том, что планировал Фил, если они не вернутся. Фил может найти первую работу, если захочет, так что ему не обязательно возвращаться, но по правде говоря, у Дэна не было ничего, и он это знал.

Ну, точнее, кроме пианино, что стояло перед ним. Он нажал на клавиши так же легко, как дышал, и из-под его пальцев полилась тихая мелодия. Он был почти готов сыграть песню для Фила, и не мог дождаться того, чтобы увидеть, как засветится его лицо. Это одна из его любимых песен, и каждый раз, когда Дэн её слышал, она напоминала ему о Филе. 

Ему было несложно понять, как играть её, с его-то музыкальным слухом, но отточить её до совершенства было намного сложнее. Он не хотел играть её кое-как, он хотел вложить в неё всё, что у него было. И хотя у него не было многого, он решил вложить всю энергию в совершенствование того, что он имел.

\- All I want... - тихо пропел он в соответствующий момент песни. Он не был одарённым певцом (далеко нет, на самом деле, если судить по реакции Фила на его пение в душе), но иногда он терялся в словах. Они значили для него много, как и для Фила, и он знал их, как свои пять пальцев.

Он услышал, как открылась входная дверь, и улыбнулся, поняв, что это, должно быть, Фил. Его родители и брат уехали в отпуск, так что впервые за очень долгое время они смогли встретиться у Дэна, а не у Фила. Дэн больше всего ждал этого, потому что это также была первая возможность за долгое время поиграть на пианино, а сочетание музыки и Фила, двух его любимых вещей, было для него невероятно ценно.

\- Привет, Медвежонок, - произнёс Фил, постучавшись в дверь. Он не ждал приглашения, потому что знал, что Дэн его ждал, и вместо этого просто прошёл в комнату и обнял мальчика.

\- Садись, - велел Дэн, указав на стул, который он специально притащил из столовой и поставил рядом со своим стулом.

Парень послушался и потянулся, чтобы нажать пару клавиш, но Дэн шлёпнул его по руке, тихо пробормотав "потом". Фил растерянно надул губы, откинулся на спинку и стал смотреть на пальцы Дэна, ожидая, когда мальчик начнёт играть.

Дэн сделал глубокий вдох перед тем, как начать играть, но в ту секунду, как его пальцы коснулись клавиш, внутренности Фила совершили сальто. Он смотрел, открыв рот, как Дэн играет его любимую песню, и беззвучно повторял слова.

Фил смотрел на мальчика рядом с ним. Он помнил, каким был Дэн в тот первый раз, когда он впервые по-настоящему заметил его - больным, свернувшимся в комок на полу школьной уборной. Он совершенно отличался от того Дэна, которого он видел перед собой сейчас - достаточно уверенного, чтобы сказать Филу "нет", и сильного, чтобы жить дальше.

Ноты разливались по комнате, отскакивали от окон и стен прямо в уши Филу. Он перестал дышать и смотрел на великолепный профиль Дэна. Мальчик закусил нижнюю губу от сосредоточения, его глаза были прикрыты, но с течением музыки он их закрыл.

Всё, чего хотел Фил - это найти место, которое он сможет назвать домом, и страннее всего для него было то, что он нашёл его в таком разбитом виде. По правде говоря, его любовь к Дэну была слишком далека от всего, что он ожидал, далека от принятия обществом этой глупой эмоции. Но вместе они заново открыли любовь. Они создали свой собственный мир со своими правилами, где они были в полной безопасности, и так будет всегда.

Отзвучал последний аккорд. Чтобы спрятать слёзы, выступившие на глазах, Фил опустил голову и посмотрел вниз.


	23. Chapter 23

Каждую ночь с губ Фила срывались беззвучные молитвы за то, что ему дарована улыбка Дэна.

Она прекрасна, на самом деле. Для Фила двумя самыми прекрасными вещами на свете были улыбка Дэна и улыбка маленькой девочки, державшей его за руку.

Раньше было сложно заставить Дэна улыбаться, но теперь Фил мог посмотреть на него почти в любое время и увидеть, что уголки его губ подняты в небольшой, или даже наоборот, широкой улыбке. Дэн то и дело ловил на себе взгляд Фила и смотрел на него в ответ, отчего его улыбка становилась только шире, и он протягивал руку, чтобы переплести их пальцы.

Даже спустя все эти годы, от каждого прикосновения у Фила кружилась голова.

Этим вечером он впервые собирался пойти посмотреть концерт Дэна, и каждый раз при мысли об этом его сердце билось быстрее. Конечно, Дэн давал ему частные концерты с самой их первой встречи, и их становилось всё больше, когда у него появился первый шанс выйти на сцену, но Фил знал, что в этот раз всё будет по-другому.Вокруг него будут сидеть сотни, тысячи людей, и все они будут внимательно смотреть на него, пока будет звучать музыка.

Конечно, он возьмёт с собой маленькую девочку, которая держит его за руку. Она хочет посмотреть на Дэна так же, как и Фил, - решил он по тому, что она подпрыгивала при ходьбе выше, чем обычно, пока они шли к машине. По-хорошему, она уже довольно давно выросла настолько, чтобы ходить, не держа за руки Дэна или Фила, но ни один из них не мог заставить себя лишить её этого проявления любви.

Она сама забралась в машину. Фил проследил, чтобы она не помяла и не зажала дверью платье, и в тысячный раз подумал, как же она похожа на Дэна.

Конечно, она не их биологическая дочь. Но когда оказалось, что подружка Алекса забеременела, и они оба не могли позаботиться о ребёнке, Дэн и Фил увидели в этом свой шанс и приняли малышку сразу же, как только смогли.

Получение разрешения было сущим кошмаром. Сейчас их брак легален, и так продолжается уже два года (они были одной из первых пар, которые воспользовались новым законом, поженившись сразу же, как только закон вступил в силу), но они заботились о малышке ещё до этого, и пытаться убедить правительственное агентство с его предвзятым мнением, чтобы они отдали ребёнка паре с отношениями, классифицируемыми как "нестабильные и нетрадиционные", было почти невозможно.

Но закон был на их стороне. У Фила были внушительные сбережения (их расходы были меньше его довольно большого заработка в должности бухгалтера), что помогло оплатить юристов, которые занимались продвижением этих законов. Девочка была частью их семьи, и больше некому было о ней позаботиться, потому что мать Дэна умерла, а отец страдал от болезни Альцгеймера. Судье пришлось согласиться (несмотря на то, что и Дэн, и Фил видели, с какой злобой он на них смотрел), что так будет лучше для неё.

К тому времени, как тяжбы закончились, ей исполнился годик. Теперь же ей было почти шесть лет, и Фил с трудом привыкал к школьной рутине. Он стал работать меньше и его заработок снизился, но это не имело значения, потому что Дэн продавал альбомы и собирал полные залы. Фил понятия не имел, что у фортепианной музыки есть такой рынок, но их банковский счёт не мог лгать.

Он сел на водительское место и с улыбкой обернулся к дочери.

\- Не забудь пристегнуться, - сказал он, и она закивала и стала искать ремень, надув губки - несомненно, это она скопировала у него. Если да, то она должна быть умной малышкой, потому что при виде такого выражения лица Дэн обычно делал всё, что бы ни захотел Фил.

Когда она пристегнулась, Фил выехал на дорогу. У них было много времени в запасе, но он не видел Дэна с утра (ему пришлось рано уехать на работу, когда Дэн ещё спал), и хотел увидеться с ним перед концертом.

\- Папочка, - сказала малышка, и он улыбнулся.

\- Да, принцесса?

\- Знаешь, что папу завтра покажут по телевизору? 

_О да, я знаю_ , - подумал Фил. Именно он убеждал Дэна в том, что он может это сделать, каждый раз, когда тот сомневался. Они работали над этим не один месяц, и когда это наконец было подтверждено, Филу казалось, что он никогда не видел Дэна таким напуганным, кроме того раза, когда они первый раз принесли домой свою дочь.

\- Да. А что такое? - спросил он.

\- Это значит, что мы станем знаменитыми? - Фил рассмеялся от её любопытного голоска.

\- Нет, милая. Это просто интервью. К тому же, ты и так знаешь, что твой папа довольно знаменит.

Возможно, это небольшое преувеличение. Дэн популярен в определённых кругах, но не знаменит. Большинство людей не знают его имени, и Фил знал, что Дэн хотел бы, чтобы так и было.

\- Оу. Тогда почему у папы будут брать интервью?

Фил сжал руки на руле и прикусил нижнюю губу. Они довольно долго пытались воздерживаться от объяснений, почему случайные люди в магазине поднимают брови, увидев, как Дэн и Фил держатся за руки. И у Дэна, и у их дочери на запястьях были эти чёртовы браслеты, выделяющие их, и Фил каждый раз объяснял это тем, что некоторые дети должны их носить, потому что они особенные. Она всегда говорила в ответ, что Фил и сам очень особенный, и почему тогда у него нет такого же браслета, но он отвечал лишь печальной улыбкой.

Это был не тот мир, в котором он хотел бы, чтобы она росла. Он ненавидел тот факт, что даже сейчас, даже после легализации браков, огромных маршей, благотворительных кампаний и растущей общественной поддержки, ни его муж, ни дочь не были в безопасности.

Именно это и было целью интервью Это был их (точнее, Дэна) маленький шанс попытаться всё изменить. Объяснить, на что похожа жизнь грязнокровки, и как всё это работает. Сказать несколько слов о том, что отсутствие генетической чистоты не делает тебя в каком-либо смысле второсортным. Ответить на несколько плохо сформулированных вопросов, которые, возможно, будут немного оскорбительными. Фил знал, что их брак, скорее всего, будет упомянут, и Дэн будет неловко ёрзать в кресле, когда его заставят объяснять, как он влюбился в чистокровного. Он также знал, что если они спросят что-нибудь насчёт того, каково это - расти, будучи грязнокровкой, Дэн, скорее всего, убежит прочь.

Они нечасто говорили об этом, в основном, потому что так хотел Дэн. Но это не значило, что Фил не был рядом с ним каждый раз, когда тот начинал вываливать на него всё, что накопилось у него в голове.

У него были кошмары. Редкие, но всё же. Дэн справлялся с ними, плача в объятиях Фила, и чаще всего больше никогда не говорил о них. Иногда он подходил к Филу в конце дня, обнимал его и рассказывал о своих снах, не давая тому вставить слова. Он говорил, что это обычно первый или последний раз, но иногда бывало что-то новое. Он видел кошмары о незнакомцах на улицах, которые смотрели на Дэна как на кусок мяса, и они не нравились Филу больше всего. Даже после всего этого времени мало что поменялось. Дэн по-прежнему ходил по улицам один, чувствуя, что на него могут в любой момент напасть, и это не было так уж нереально. Довольно часто можно было услышать новости о грязнокровках, убитых без какой-либо причины, кроме самого факта их существования.

Теперь всё стало лучше, но далеко от идеала. Фил вспомнил свои старые уроки истории, и и как ушли десятилетия за десятилетиями, чтобы гомосексуалы, женщины и чернокожие получили полные права. Ещё дольше заняло принятие. Его успокаивал тот факт, что каждое такое движение в конце концов добилось успеха, но в то же время, он знал, что не стоит ожидать этого в течение своей жизни. В конце концов, дело того парня, который сбил брата его мужа, перестали рассматривать, когда судья узнал об обстоятельствах этого дела. До тех пор, пока Алекс генетически связан с грязнокровками, никому нет никакого дела.

Наверное, Джейкоб до сих пор гуляет на свободе. Фил содрогнулся, подумав о том, что его можно встретить за любым углом. Его дочь может пройти мимо него, не имея понятия, кто это был. Это ужасная мысль.

Он отбросил эти мысли, заехав на парковку около концертного зала. Он понял, что так и не ответил на вопрос дочери, но казалось, что она и сама уже забыла (она была слишком сосредоточена на своей карманной видеоигре, чтобы заметить).

Они вместе вошли в главную дверь. Фил показал охраннику пропуск, который дал ему Дэн. Их без проблем пропустили в здание, и тогда он достал телефон и набрал номер, который знал так хорошо, что мог бы проговорить его во сне.

\- Медвежонок? - с улыбкой спросил он, когда трубку подняли. Он сжал руку дочери и посмотрел на неё, ожидая ответа.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты всё это время называешь меня этим прозвищем. Я твоё уже давно забыл, - рассмеялся Дэн, и Фил закатил глаза.

\- Скажи, что тебе не нравится, и я перестану.

\- Тьфу, это жестоко. Ты уже здесь? - спросил Дэн, и Фил знал, что он выиграл.

\- Не знаю. Мы уже здесь, Фелисити? - спросил он дочь, включив громкую связь и пригнувшись, чтобы она могла слышать.

\- Мы здесь, папа! - пискнула она, и Фил услышал вздох Дэна.

Конечно, Фил не сказал ему, что она тоже придёт. Он мог только представить, как осветилось лицо Дэна, когда он услышал из трубки голос их дочери.

\- Ого! Милая, что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Папочка хотел, чтобы я пришла и посмотрела на тебя. Где ты, папа? - спросила она, забрав телефон у Фила.

\- Здесь, - ответил Дэн, и Фил вместе с Фелисити услышали голос дважды. Фил поднял голову, а она повернулась, чтобы увидеть Дэна, стоявшего за ними и всё ещё прижимающего к уху телефон.

\- Я не вижу тебя, папа, - сказала Фелисити, и Фил застонал. Должно быть, сарказм был у Хауэллов в крови, и Филу пришлось прекратить закатывать глаза.

Девочка побежала к Дэну и обхватила его за пояс своими маленькими ручками. Тот рассмеялся, на его лице появилась одна из тех улыбок, которые так любил Фил, и с любовью посмотрел на неё. Фил выпрямился и подошёл к ним, наклонившись над Фелисити и легко поцеловав Дэна в губы.

\- У меня не было возможности поцеловать тебя утром. Так вот ещё один как компенсация. - Фил отстранился на секунду, а затем снова поцеловал Дэна, и их губы соприкоснулись, как и тысячи раз до этого.

\- Я люблю тебя, - ответил Дэн, проведя пальцами по волосам Фила.

\- Папа! - пискнула Фелисити, прервав их. Фил практически отскочил в сторону, а Дэн фыркнул.

\- Что такое, дорогая?

\- Ты ещё не говорил мне, что любишь меня, - сказала она, и Фил застонал. Дэн улыбнулся, нагнулся, поцеловав её в лоб и прошептал три коротких слова.

Фил не знал, что с ними делать. Оба были хороши.

Взявшись одной рукой за руку Фила, а другой - за руку своей дочери, Дэн с сияющим видом повёл их за кулисы. Малышка начала тараторить без остановки, задавая тысячу вопросов обо всём вокруг, но Фил не открывал рта. Он просто смотрел, как его муж улыбается, как в последний раз, и это разительно отличалось от того, какого поведения он ожидал от Дэна в свете предстоящего интервью.

Наконец, девочка отошла к роялю, на котором Дэну предстояло играть позже, и тот повернулся к Филу, сильнее сжав его руку.

\- Чёрт, я волнуюсь, - тихо произнёс он.

\- Насчёт чего?

\- Насчёт всего: сегодняшнего вечера, завтрашнего интервью. Будущего. Например, что будет, когда она вырастет и начнёт осознавать, что люди будут ненавидеть её только за то, кто она есть? Господи, я знаю, каково это. Я бы никому не пожелал такого. - Голос Дэна стих почти до шёпота, и по дрожи в нём Фил понял, что Дэн пытается сдержаться, чтобы не расплакаться.

\- Помнишь, - начал Фил после секундных раздумий, - когда мы только начали встречаться, я сказал тебе не заполнять анкету? Ты был в ужасе, это было заметно. Но это сработало, верно? И с неё будет так же. Кроме того, неважно, что случится, у тебя есть я, и у тебя есть она. Мы пройдём через это.

\- Ты такой оптимист, знаешь? - спросил Дэн, потирая свободной рукой глаза. - Честное слово, как бы я прожил хоть день без тебя?

\- Тебе никогда не придётся, - ободряюще сказал Фил, и Дэн обнял его.

Раньше Дэн был ниже Фила, но это изменилось уже давно. Тот не возражал - ему нравилось, когда Дэн вот так его обнимал. Чаще всего он старался избегать физического контакта (это было понятно), но иногда он просто обнимал Фила, словно цеплялся за спасательный круг. Он обхватывал руками его широкие плечи и запускал пальцы в волосы. Он прижимался к Филу так близко, чтобы слышать каждый удар его сердца, каждый вдох. На несколько секунд они были как один человек, и Фил наслаждался этим ощущением.

Их пузырь был нарушен звуками Фелисити, играющей на рояле, из-за её малого опыта музыка звучала неровно. Фил увидел, что Дэн поморщился, и сдержал смех при виде того, как он иногда трепетно относится к своему священному инструменту.

\- Тебе стоит научить её. Ты же замечательный учитель, правда?

\- Да, мне говорили. Но что, если она, не знаю, слишком фанатично к этому отнесётся и будет играть посреди ночи, и однажды разбудит нас в три утра этим дерьмом?

Фил закатил глаза.

\- Да ладно тебе, Дэн. Что плохого в том, чтобы немного поиграть на пианино?


End file.
